Making Friends With The Baker's Son
by Lost and Insecure You Found Me
Summary: What if Peeta and Katniss became close friends? What if Katniss slowly fell for Peeta? What if the Hunger Games worked completely differently?  There's something else that forces them to confess their feelings, and it's still condemned upon them by the Capitol. What is it? And how will they figure it all out with these teenage feelings running around inside of them? AU
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfiction! I"m new to the fanfiction world and I really wanted to try writing one! Please review... I need it. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

I sit in class, staring out the window. I tune out our teacher, as usual. I don't need to hear how 'wonderful' the Capitol is for the hundredth time this week. Besides, it's only Wednesday.

_Ugh, the middle of the week is always terrible. _I think to myself.

Before my thoughts begin to wander, a tapping noise brings me back to class. I turn to my right to see Madge doodling in her notebook. Madge is my best friend, even though she's from town ̶ the mayor's daughter to be exact. I turn to my left, to see Shayla ̶ my other best friend ̶ drumming her pen on her desk. The sound annoys me.

I reach over and grab her pen. "It's our first class and you're already annoying me," I growl.

Her brown bangs move out of her face as she looks up, "Oh, shut up," she says rolling her grey eyes.

"You first," I snarl. A smirk paints itself on my face, "_Seam Brat_," I jokingly spit.

Her eyebrows rise, "Don't go all bakers' wife on me," she laughs a bit too loudly.

"Will you keep your voice down?" I hiss. "Mellark's right there, you know." I nod my head in the youngest Mellark's direction, the son of the baker.

Her head turns to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy that's whispering to his friends. "How can I not? I mean, he's always looking over here," she laughs. "At you," she whispers. I roll my eyes. "Seriously, Katniss. He looks at you _all _the time…"

"I've _never_ seen him looking at me." I'm lying through my teeth. I have _every_ class with that boy. How can I _not _see it? I'm surprised _he _hasn't seen _me_ staring at _him_. Again, how can I not? Before I can dwell on the subject of Peeta Mellark again, I see Shayla writing something down. "What are you doing?" I lean over and read what she wrote, our desks are fairly close. My eyes widen, "Why are you writing that? And, more importantly, to _who_?"

She laughs, "Let me fix that for you." She scribbles a few things and clears her throat. "Dear Peeta Mellark, please take a picture, it lasts longer. Yours truly, Shayla Slays." She laughs, "God I hate my last name… Anyway," she says folding up the piece of paper.

"You're not really going to give that to him, are you?" I eye her suspiciously, "Shay…"

She stands up; the teacher studies her. Shayla holds up the paper, implying that she is going to throw it away. The teacher nods, understanding, as she continues teaching. Shayla walks toward the door, heading to the trashcan. She passes the group of Merchant boys who have arranged themselves into a rectangle ̶ this class doesn't have a seating chart. As Shayla passes Peeta, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Right before I look away, I see the paper still crumpled in her hand as she walks back. She places the paper on Peeta's desk and walks back to her seat. I watch him eye the paper, and then Shayla. He slowly picks it up and carefully unfolds it. I see his eyes widen and his face turn a slight shade of pink. He looks over at Shayla again and his gaze slowly travels to me. Our eyes meet, but he breaks the stare by throwing his head back in frustration as he sinks into his chair.

I turn to a snickering Shayla. "What else did you write? I have a feeling you wrote something else…" She covers mouth as more giggles escape from her sealed mouth. I lightly hit her arm, "What did you do?" I whisper-shout.

This gains Madge's attention. "What happened?" she asks, abandoning her drawings.

"Yeah, what happened?" I ask eyeing my jokester of a friend. I have to say, though, her silliness _has_ rubbed off on me. "What else did you add?"

"Add?" asks Madge. "Add to what?"

"Later, Madge," I say waving my hand in her face.

"Fine," she huffs. "But I want to know _everything_."

"Yeah, yeah," I say dismissing her voice. I look up to see two of Peeta's friends quietly laughing and playing with a piece of paper. "What did you do?"

She smiles, "Okay, I added something else…" I arch my eyebrow. "I said that if he wanted a picture of you… you know, to do _stuff_." I interrupt her by punching her arm. "Wait! I'm not finished! There's something in it for you!" The bell rings, signaling the end of our first class. We stand and gather our things as she continues, "If I give him a picture of you, he'll give me one of him for you."

We wave Madge a goodbye; I give Shayla a weird face. "What am I going to do with a picture of Peeta Mellark?" I ask as we head down the hall to our second class.

"Do _stuff_," she laughs. I tighten the grip on my book. It takes every ounce of control within me to not punch her in the face. She sees the look on my face and stops laughing. "Or you could sell it… I mean, any girl would want a picture of," she bats her eyelashes, "Peeta Mellark," she sighs dreamily.

"What about Peeta?" a high-pitched voice asks from behind us

Shayla and I turn around to see Delly Cartwright ̶ the happiest, sweetest, nicest blonde girl our age ̶ standing with a curious look on her face.

"You see!" Shayla laughs.

Delly stares at her and then turns to me. "Hi, Katniss!" I nod my head, merely addressing her presence. She blinks a few times and continues smiling, "So you were talking about Peeta?" I stare at her and nod.

_For being one of the nicest girls in class, she's a bit obsessed with gossiping. _

She grins, "Well, what about him?" I turn to see Shayla as she walks past Delly and I. Delly elbows me as we enter our science class, "What about him? I'm pretty close to him, you know!"

_Yes, Delly, I know. Everyone knows you're close to everyone. _

"I could answer some questions if you'd like," she says as we settle into our seats. I place my books on the two person desk Delly and I share. "We have lab partner trust, you know," she giggles. When she sees my bewildered face, she frowns, "Too far?" I nod as she sighs.

I reach in my backpack to grab a notebook and pen. "Why do you care so much, anyway?" I ask.

She shrugs, "I don't know… just curious, I guess." I nod as I open my notebook. "Are those… dances?"

I look up to see her slightly large figure nosily peering over at my notebook. I quickly close it, "Yeah… nothing special," I whisper.

She nods and pulls her blonde hair into a pony tail. I look around the classroom until I hear an excited, "Hi, Peeta!" from Delly.

I turn to see him standing in front of our desks with books in his arms. He places his backpack down by his chair ̶ he sits right in front Delly.

"Hi, Delly," he smiles. He looks at me and his smile quivers. He flips his golden curls out of his eyes as he settles into his seat.

If you think about it, this class is odd. I'm not in the back like all of the Seam kids. You see, in classes that have arranged seats, Seam kids are in the back and Merchants are in the front. I sit toward the front, the second row to be exact. I'm surrounded by blonde-haired, blue-eyed, spoiled kids. And it annoys me.

One day I asked my science teacher, Mr. Tecto, why I was sitting with all the Merchants and not the Seam kids. He replied, "You have too much _potential_ to be sitting way back there." Potential isn't the word used to describe me. Science isn't even my best subject. I mean, I'm not failing, not now at least, but I'm not acing either. Mr. Tecto said I'm doing better than some Merchant kids, though.

_That won't last long…_

I'm not smart. I don't study. I don't _care_. In some things, I'm just naturally good you could say. I guess what we're studying is one of them. Too bad I _loathe _science. It's _so _boring.

Delly taps my shoulder; I turn to see her smiling. "We're doing a project!" I frown. "Don't worry, it's just a class-time experiment," she corrects herself.

I nod and we walk to the back of the classroom where we do our experiments. By the time Delly finishes explaining the experiment by repeating what Mr. Tecto had said, I have a bored expression on my face. I know what's going to happen, how it's going to happen and why it's going to happen.

I pick up the worksheet we were given and begin filling it out. "You already know the answers, don't you?" Delly asks. I nod and she smiles, "Show me!"

So I do. I don't mind doing all the work. I mean, it'll go faster this way, and she wants me to _show _her. After about 15 minutes, we're finished.

"I thought you weren't good at science," she says as sweetly as possible.

"Some things, yeah, I don't get. Other things, though, like this," I say gesturing to our minerals experiment, "are easy."

She smiles, "What about genetics? We're going to be starting that soon."

I open my mouth but close it quickly. We begin walking to Mr. Tecto's desk. "Yep, I'll be failing this class after today…" she takes it as a joke and laughs as we turn in our work.

"Done? Already?" Mr. Tecto questions. "This is supposed to be an all class time experiment."

"It's Katniss!" Delly smiles. "She knew everything! She's amazing!"

Mr. Tecto places our worksheets in front of him. With his red pen in hand, he smiles, "Oh, I know."

After sitting down, I notice a Seam boy named Tyler struggling on his own.

He looks up, 'Help,' he mouths to me.

I look to see Delly fixing her nails; I roll my eyes. "Mr. Tecto," I say timidly. He looks up and I swallow hard. "Can-can I help Tyler? He doesn't have a partner…" Everyone's eyes are suddenly on me. Tyler may be from the Seam, but he's the smartest kid in our grade. Why would he need help? Especially from me…

Mr. Tecto nods and I stand up. I begin walking toward Tyler when he laughs, "Yeah! Katniss to the rescue!"

Some people laugh as I roll my eyes and wave my hand, "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." When I reach the tall, dark-haired, grey-eyed boy, I see he's finished. I frown, "You don't need help."

He smiles, "I know, but I didn't want to be here by myself…" We both look around. "I'm surrounded by blondes," he whispers. We both laugh as I sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, well, I'm doing really well in this class."

He smiles, "That's good!"

"Yeah, but, not for long… I mean, I'm only good at a few things. Soon I'll be back to a terrible grade in this class."

"You could always get tutoring. I'm sure Mr. Tecto will assign you to someone."

"Assign me to someone?" I wrinkle my nose, "Sounds like a burden."

He laughs and I smile at the sight of Shayla. "What are we talking about?" she asks as she stands by Tyler.

"Well, _we're _talking about getting Katniss a tutor," Tyler explains to her.

She grins. "Katniss need a tutor?" she teases.

"No," I growl.

"You three, sit down," Mr. Tecto instructs. Everyone else has settled back in their seats. "C'mon, class is almost over." Shayla pushes me gently and when I shove her back, I accidently bump into Tyler. "Settle down, you three!" Chuckles spread throughout the back of the class.

"Oh, hush up," I hiss.

"What happened to Katniss coming to the rescue, Tyler?" one of the boys snickers.

"The rescuing comes later, my friend," Tyler grins. I sit down in my chair and face the two boys sitting on the left side of the room. "Isn't that right, Katniss?" he winks at me.

The other boy looks at me, "Please say it's right Katniss. Please, oh please! Let me watch!"

"In your dreams," I laugh. "Seriously, grow some and get yourself a girl." Everyone laughs as my insult-victim sinks into his chair. "I'll help you with that later," I say turning to the front. Mr. Tecto glares at me. "Hello…" I smile.

"What am I going to do with you, Katniss?" he sighs in frustration.

"Sit me in the back of the classroom?" I ask with pure excitement.

He grins, "The exact opposite," He points to the boy in front of me, "Pierce, switch places with Katniss." I groan. "Now."

I pick my stuff up and dump it by my new seat. "Great, the front," I huff.

Mr. Tecto smiles, "Right where I can keep an eye on you."

"No! Please! I'll be good, I promise!" I plead. He rolls his eyes as I kneel down, "I'll even be extra nice to Delly!" Everyone laughs at my failed attempt to move away from the front of the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Shayla laughs. "Don't want to sit next to Mellark?" I can tell the laughter is coming from the back. "He doesn't bite. I think…" That's when everyone starts laughing.

"Thanks for the support," I growl. I slump into my chair and look up to my new lab partner. "She's not as mean as you think," I whisper. He looks down at me and slightly smiles.

"Flirting already?" Shayla jokes out loud. I glare at her and the bell rings. I stand up, mumbling crude things about one of my best friends. On my way out the door, a laughing Shayla joins me. "To the gym!" Walking through the halls, Madge tags along. By the time we make it to the gym, Shayla has stopped laughing at me and Madge is all caught up from this morning. "Isn't that funny, Madge?"

Madge smiles as we settle down a few rows up in the bleachers, and looks at me. "Does he really stare at you that much, Katniss?" I shrug my shoulders and she whispers in my ear, "As much as you stare at him?" I shove her and she nearly falls off her seat. "Hey, hey! Calm yourself. I'm just joking, gosh."

"Girls!" our coach screams. "Get up and change!"

"We're changing out today?" Madge whines as she trudges to the locker rooms with Shayla close behind her.

"What are you waiting for, Everdeen?" asks Coach Den.

"Don't have my clothes," I smile.

She smiles back, "Then I lend you some." I groan in frustration. "Don't give me that attitude, Everdeen." I walk down the bleachers and follow her into her office. She opens a door and rummages through some things and then tosses me some clothes and shoes. "Here, go change."

I hold up the clothes, "You want me to wear _this_?" I show her the shirt, "This thing is _tiny_!" I toss it over my shoulder and show her the shorts, "And these! Ugh, they won't even cover my butt!" I pick up the slim shoes. "These are the only normal things!"

She laughs, "It's a tank top and some booty shorts, Katniss. Calm down." I sigh and turn around. She squeezes my shoulder, "The boys will love it."

"Wonderful," I hiss. I walk to the locker room to find it nearly empty. I change and do a few touch-ups on my braid, making sure it won't fall apart. I look at myself in the mirror and frown.

_I look like those Merchant girls trying to get a guy…_

I walk out of the locker room to find Madge, Shayla and Acasia all talking. Acasia is another close friend of mine from the Seam, but she's two years older than me. The only reason she's in this class is because our gym class ranges in three different age groups, which means 15-17 year olds are in this class.

Shayla looks up and sees me walking toward them. She laughs, "Nice clothes…"

I roll my eyes, "Shut up."

"Sexy," Acasia purrs.

Madge smiles, "Dressing to impress?"

I cross my arms and lean on my right foot. Acasia puts her arm around me and smirks, "Gale will be _very _pleased." I push her away and she laughs. "Look at him; he and his friends are already checking you out."

"Hey!" Shayla shouts. "Take a picture! It lasts longer!"

I glare at her. "Is that your new favorite phrase?" I shout.

She laughs, "Yes, yes it is."

"Will you girls stop fighting?" Coach Den shouts. "Start stretching!"

I roll my eyes and mimic her, "Start stretching!" I sigh, "Bleh!"

We all laugh and coach screams, "I can hear you, Everdeen!" I like Coach Den, she's from the Seam, but married someone from town. Her husband works at the hardware store and she works here at school. Teaching gym class isn't all she does, though. She's a dance instructor. She's been teaching us dances for our two festivals, the Winter Ball and the Spring Fling, since we were little. This Spring Fling gets complicated; we get partners.

"What are we doing today?" one of the Merchant girls asks.

"I want to see who can tumble," Coach Murphy, the male coach, grins. You hear moans and groans; right now I'm not sure if they're from the stretching or from what we're doing today, but Coach Murphy isn't having it either way. "You want to whine? Fine then, 20 laps around the gym!" The whining continues as we all start our running. "Want to make it 30? Keep going!"

I pick up my pace, leaving my few friends behind. I pass all of the girls and as I jog by Coach Den, I'm in middle of the group of boys. "You can do better than that, Everdeen!" Coach Den hollers. "If you don't push it, I'm going to make you do 50!" I groan and actually start trying. I start passing the boys and, by the eighth lap, I'm actually putting a little effort into it. "You're still not trying! Look! Mellark is right behind you!" I turn to see Peeta casually jogging by me.

I roll my eyes and start running backwards, "Why must I try?"

Coach Den grits her teeth, "Now, Everdeen! You too, Mellark!"

"Someone's on their period," I huff, turning around. I hear Peeta chuckle. "What? What's so funny?"

My voice, directed to him, takes Peeta by surprise. He trips on himself and I grab his arm to steady him. If we were actually running, I swear, he would've fallen straight on his face, and taken me down with him. "Huh?" he says as he regains his balance.

"What's so funny?" I say as we jog through our ninth lap, still ahead of everyone. "I heard you laughing." I turn slightly to see him blushing. "Think I can't outrun you?"

He turns to me and raises his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge I smell?" he smirks.

"I don't smell anything but your sweat," I laugh.

He smiles, "You're on."

I look forward, "All right, after this lap, we run until the end."

"Deal." We slowly make it toward Coach Den. "One," he smiles.

"Two," I grin.

"Three!" we shout in unison as we rush past coach.

"Ada girl!" Coach Den shouts. "A little competition is good! Mellark's gaining on you!"

Peeta's a lot faster than I previously thought. His large build makes him look a bit slow. I mean, he's not _fat_; he's muscular, _really_ muscular. We flash through the tenth lap, passing those at the end. I pull _way_ ahead by the 14th lap. We're both ahead of all the girls by two laps, though. I slow down a bit and begin passing the boys again when I see someone at the front.

_Peeta!_

I scowl and push myself. I reach him after five seconds of full out sprinting. We're on the 18th lap and I pass him, slightly. I notice no one's in our way. Everyone knows about our race now. They've all moved to the bleachers, grateful our coaches want to see us run more clearly. Peeta is a few steps ahead of me as we finish the 19th lap. I hear people shouting that there's only one more. Do they think I don't know this? I try to block them out as I focus on my breathing. I close my eyes; see myself in the woods, swiftly moving through the trees. I reopen them to see I'm a few seconds from the finish. I smile when I don't see Peeta ahead of me. Within two seconds I hear cheering and I'm on the floor panting.

I look over to see Peeta, who's also out of breath, lying right next to me. "You're a lot faster than I thought," I say, gulping for air.

He laughs, breathing heavily, "The same goes for you."

We lay there for a while, both sweating and waiting for our heartbeats to go down.

"You two finished ten laps in a minute!" Coach Murphy beams.

"Yay!" I cheer sarcastically. "Who won?" I ask sitting up.

Coach Murphy smiles, and opens his mouth to reply. But before anything comes out, Peeta interrupts him. "Wait!" he says sitting up.

"What's wrong?" I ask, slightly panting.

"Can you give us a minute?" he asks coach. Coach nods and walks away. Peeta turns to me, his chest rising and falling quickly. "If I won, I get something. If you won, you get something. Deal?"

I eye him carefully, "What kind of _something_?"

"Anything." I open my mouth to refuse but he shakes his head. "Not like that." I nod my head. He smiles, "Cool."

He stands and then helps me up, we both see everyone stretching again. "Who won?" I ask again.

"It was a tie," Coach Den smiles.

I look at a smiling Peeta. Both of his hands are on his sides. "I guess we both get something," he sighs.

"Yeah, I guess so," I slightly smile.

The never-smiling Coach Murphy turns to us. "You two were amazing!" he eyes both of us. "I want you on my team."

"I can't," says Peeta right away. "I have wrestling." Yes, yes he does. I mean, last year, when we were 14, he won third place at the tournament. A _14_ year old won _third _place! His middle brother got second and his eldest got first. The Mellark boys are all athletes.

"It won't interfere," coach says quickly. "What about you, Katniss?"

"I-I don't know," I nervously stammer.

He sighs, "Think about it, both of you."

We nod and walk back to our group of friends. "What was that?" asks Madge.

"What was what?" I ask sitting down on the bleachers.

"You! Peeta! Talk! Race!" she stutters. She sighs, "You talked to Peeta Mellark, and then you race, what's up with you? You're really social all of a sudden!"

Shayla smiles, "And she back talked to Mr. Tecto today."

Madge raises her eyebrows, "I think you two," she points to Shayla and Acasia, "are rubbing off on her!"

I laugh, "Me too."

Acasia stands up, "Well, time to tumble!"

I laugh as we walk down the bleachers. We all stand there, talking, until the coaches separate us. The boys on one side of the gym and the girls are on the other. Coach Den begins going on and on about how stretching and positions is key. She brings up a girl named Ember. She's one of the 'popular', rich, spoiled, merchant girls. Her blonde hair flops in its pony tail as she skips up to Coach Den.

Ember lies on her back and Coach Den pushes her up, putting her in a bridge formation. "You need to be flexible, like this. You're doing excellent, Ember," she complements her. I snort and coach looks at me, "What Katniss?" I roll my eyes as coach helps Ember lay back down.

"Think you can do better?" Ember growls at me as she stands back up.

"Uh, I think my _mother _can do better," I snarl. I walk past everyone and make it to the front.

"What are you doing, Everdeen?" Coach Den asks me. I smile and she eyes me carefully, "You really think you can do better?"

I laugh, "No. I _know_ I can do better." I stand with my back to all of the girls, facing the boys. I place my right foot forward and sigh. "I haven't done this in a while." I take a deep breathe, looking forward I see that all of the boys have moved back a bit, giving me room. I start running and jump off my left foot. I flip through the air, managing a double back handspring back tuck. I have a huge smile plastered on my face as I land and nearly fall back onto the group of boys behind me.

"Katniss!" screams Shayla. "I haven't seen you do that since we were kids!" She runs toward me and hugs me. "I mean, when we used to dance, you'd do that all the time! But, now, like, oh my gosh! You should have seen yourself!"

I smile as Acasia walks toward us, "I believe I was 13 when I last saw you do that."

Coach Den walks past Acasia, obviously in a rush. "My, my, Ms. Everdeen! You _did _do better!" I laugh as she stands in front of me. "What is this I hear about you, _dancing_?"

Shayla grins, "When we were kids, it's all we did…_dance_. Katniss was amazing. Probably still is," she smiles at me.

Coach looks at me and I smile. "You dance!" she says hugging me. She lets go and grabs my shoulders, "I want you to come by after school, all of you," she says to the three of us standing there. "Oh, Katniss! We could have a team! Ah! This is going to be amazing," she says pinching my cheek. She walks away in one of the happiest moods I've ever seen.

"What did you get me into?" I hiss at Shayla.

"No, what did you get _us _into?" Acasia hisses.

"It could be fun?" it comes out as a question rather than a statement. She walks away and we both stare at our friend. She then turns around and smirks, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I sigh as Acasia laughs. We spend the rest of the class watching girls fail at being flexible. We change and walk to lunch together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted my story! It means _so_ much! I'll probably update a lot for a little while because I have a few chapters already written. I need to work on it, though. If you have any suggestions or ideas as to where you'd like the story to go... please tell me! I hope you enjoy! And, yes, I love writing long chapters... sorry! Haha**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The day goes by slowly, like most Wednesday's, and by my last class, I'm jumpy. I tap my pen annoyingly like Shayla did this morning.

"It's last period and you're _still _annoying me," she hisses. I laugh and stare out the window.

_Just five more minutes, Katniss. Five more minutes and you're free._

"Don't forget, Katniss, we have to talk to coach today," Shayla reminds me. I groan and put my head on the desk. I feel something hit my head and I see it drop to the floor. I pick up the piece of paper and scowl at Shayla. "It wasn't me," she says innocently.

I raise my eyebrow and read the paper quietly to myself, "I still get something, you know. So do you… I already know what I want, but do you? I'll talk to you at your locker. See you then, Peeta." I smile and turn to see his bright blue eyes watching me. "See you then," I whisper.

"Wow," Shay breathes. "I _am _rubbing off on you!" I laugh as the bell rings. "Just remember, after you and Mellark get it on, meet me at the gym, okay?"

I smile, but it quickly fades, "Ugh! I have to go see Prim! After I go to my locker I'll talk to Prim, _then_ I'll meet you in the gym, okay?"

She smiles and heads toward her locker, "See you then!"

I walk to my locker, dump all my unneeded books and retrieve my needed ones. By the time I close my locker, Peeta's leaning on the neighboring locker.

"Hey," he smiles.

I smile back, "Hey." He pushes himself off of the lockers. "Let's walk and talk."

He nods as we begin walking down the hall, "So, what do you want?" I shrug my shoulders. "C'mon, there's got to be something you want, something I can give you." I bite my lip and shake my head. "Well the only thing I can do is bake…"

I smile, "Teach me how to bake!" He raises his eyebrows. "Please?" I ask as we walk through the front doors. "I've never baked a cake before, and I'd like to learn how," I admit to him, standing at the front of our school. I frown, "You said anything."

He nods, "I know."

I study his face; he's hard to read, "What is it?"

He smiles, "I didn't know this could be a two for one deal."

I watch him walk down the steps of the school. It takes me a second, but, when I get it, I have to jump down the stairs. "Peeta!" I shout. I jog past my meeting spot with Gale, Rory and Prim. He stops when he hears his name. I catch up to him quickly, "What about you?" he raises his eyebrows again. "What's your something? What do you want?"

He smiles, "I'll see you on Saturday, Katniss."

_Whoa, he knows my name?_

He starts walking away and I frown, "Peeta! That's not fair!" I begin to follow him but he stops, so I do the same.

He turns around and shrugs his shoulders, "Two for one deal, Katniss. I'll see you Saturday." He spins around and turns to his left, heading to back of the school.

"Wait! What time?"

He waves his hand in the air, "I'll talk to you in science tomorrow!"

_That's right… I have a new lab partner…_

I smile and turn around to find Prim, Gale and Rory staring at me. "What?" I ask.

They all stare, but Prim ̶ my precious little sister ̶ is the first to speak up. "Who's your new friend?" she smiles.

"Oh, he's no one," I say with a wave of my hand. "Not even my friend," I mumble.

"No one?" she laughs. "Katniss, you just chased him across the school yard… You and Peeta are friends?"

_How does she know his name?_

I roll my eyes, "That's not important. What's important is that I can't walk home with you."

"Going to see Peeta?" Rory laughs.

"No," I growl. He freezes. I've never really been mean to him, but I sure can start. "Don't start acting like your brother, now."

"Hey!" Gale cuts in.

I sigh and squat down in front of Prim, "I'll be home soon. Coach Den asked me to stay after school for a while. Gale and Rory will walk you home, but I may be a while." I stand up and eye Rory, "And not because I'll be seeing Peeta," I hiss. He stands straight, bouncing his head up and down. "Go on, get," I say to Rory and Prim. The two eleven year olds walk away, side by side, and I smile.

"Don't start acting like you brother, now," Gale mimics me. I laugh and he smiles. "What _is _up with you and Mellark?"

I sigh, "Not now Gale. Go home, I'll tell you later."

He rolls his eyes, "I'm holding you on this one, Catnip." I smile at the use of my nickname.

I walk back into the school and head for the gym. As soon as I step foot in the gym, I hear Coach Den, "Dance," she commands.

I laugh, "Dance?" I walk toward her, Shayla and Acasia, who are all standing in front of the locker rooms. I dump my backpack by the doors and join the three.

"Yes," Coach Den smiles. "Now, go change." I open my mouth, but she tosses the clothes and shoes I had on earlier in my face. "You can use these." I sigh and go to change. "Go on," she says as I rejoin them. "Start stretching." We do so, and as I use a standing bridge to stretch, coach frowns, "Don't show off, Everdeen."

I stand up and smile. "That's not showing off." I grin, "This is showing off," I do a quick back handspring. I hear a few whoops and look to my left. I see a few older boys standing together, clapping. I bow and mutter a thank you.

"C'mon, Everdeen," coach huffs. "Let's dance."

Acasia laughs, "You aren't serious, are you?" Coach Den nods and Acasia frowns. "What makes you think we can dance?"

Coach smiles, "You, Acasia, have always been a quick learner for those class dances." Acasia smiles and coach turns to Shayla and I, "The same goes for you two."

"But Katniss can actually dance," Shayla grins. "So I think _she_ should stay and _we_,"she says pointing to herself and Acasia, "should go."

"No, no, no!" I hiss, grabbing Shayla's arm. "I believe all three of us used to dance, remember?"

Acasia glares at me, "Nope. I don't know what you're talking about."

Shayla sighs, "Yeah, I remember… it was really fun, actually."

Coach smiles, "Good! Now, show me something!"

I laugh, "We haven't danced since we were, like, 11."

Coach frowns, "You guys danced a few months ago for the Winter Ball."

"She meant _fun_ dancing," Shayla frowns. Coach glares at her. Turning to me, Shayla grins, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I raise my eyebrow, "If you're thinking about cookies, than yes…"

She rolls her eyes, "C'mon! Remember that dance they taught us when we were little?"

Acasia laughs, "The one we couldn't do because you guys were ten and I was 12?" Shayla nods and we all smile. "We need music!"

Coach Den smiles, "I can play some songs if you'd like."

I frown, "I don't remember that dance!"

"Yes you do!" Shayla and Acasia shout as the drag me to the middle of the gym.

"I won't be forced to do this!" I scream, still being dragged.

"I'll tell your mother about your back talk," Coach Den threatens as she comes out of her office.

I stand up straight, "Anything but that!" My mother may suffer with her on and off, never-ending depression, but she can still yell. Back talk isn't accepted in my household. "I'll dance!"

She smiles, "I will always have the upper hand, Everdeen." I frown as my two friends laugh. "C'mon, let's see what you guys can do." The three of us stand in a line. "Everdeen, get in the middle!" Shayla moves to my left and Acasia stays on my right. The music blares through the gym, "Go on… Pretend like I'm not here."

I sigh, "Yeah, yeah…" I start moving to the beat. "I'm telling you, I don't remember the stupid moves."

Shayla laughs, "Do what we did when we were little."

Acasia smiles, "Improvise!" I smile as I see Acasia begin to move faster, twirling and jumping like the girly girl she is. "You know you want to, Katniss. Remember? Like when we were little…"

I start reminiscing my childhood. I actually begin remembering what it was like when we were kids. I remember how _carefree _I was. I remember how we could run and jump and dance around in the street just because we _could_. I remember _never_ having a frown on my face. I remember being friendly with _everyone_. I remember how _social_ I was. I remember how _fun_ I was. I remember my dad, and how he use to sing while I would dance. I remember teaching Prim how to dance.

After about a minute into the song, I finally realize what I'm doing. I'm in mid foutette, something I only vaguely remember _how _to do. I lose my balance and slip. I wince as I hit the ground with a _thud_. I hear Coach Den gasp, but that's all the sympathy I get. Neither Shayla nor Acasia stop. Instead, they both reach down and grab my wrist, pulling me back up. You would think that's when it all screws up, but it doesn't. That's when it all fits together. As soon as my feet touch the ground, we're all in sync. Our movements are all coordinated.

Our foot work, hand movements, body rolls and our twirls are all corresponding. If you didn't know better, you could say we practiced yesterday. I smile as I do a last twirl, and end the song in a back layout. I stand, breathing heavily as Acasia walks up to me.

"Thought you said you didn't remember," she smiles.

"Some things you can't forget," I smile back. Before our conversation continues, the booming of the song ends as cheers echo. We both turn to see the wrestling team clapping and whistling. "Looks like we have friends," I laugh.

Coach Den comes up behind us, "Welcome to the dance team, girls." I groan, "Katniss, next is the track team!" I groan again. "I think your mother would count that as back talk."

I turn around and shout, "I'll dance again! Just don't tell my mother!"

Shayla laughs, "This should be fun."

"Go get some water," Coach Den smiles.

I roll my eyes and walk toward the wrestling team.

_Wrestling team?_

I stop.

_They all watched us dance… every, single, one of them. _

"What's wrong?" Acasia asks as she comes up behind me.

"Nothing," I whisper. I shake my head, passing her. I walk through the group of boys and see them all watching me carefully. We all drink water and walk back to coach. After arguing with coach for a while, I'm still on her dance team. "You can't use that threat with my mother forever!" I hiss at Coach Den.

"Oh, but I can," she smiles. "I've been friends with your father since we were five years old. When he married your mother, we became inseparable. I can threaten you all I want. Your mother would be _happy _that I'm threatening you." Acasia and Shayla both laugh at me. "What are you two laughing at? I know both of your mothers!" They slowly back away and run for the locker rooms. "That's right! Run!"

I laugh as coach turns to me. "Will you start threatening them, too?"

She nods, "Yes. Go get changed, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiles. Before I'm able to walk away, though, she grabs my elbow and whispers in my ear, "I'm sure the wrestling team will be happy to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. It makes me want to keep going! I'd also like to specially thank Mockingjay99. I used the name "Rye" as Peeta's older brother, just like her! I kind of feel bad that I didn't come up with a different name. I like it so much! I also feel bad that i didn't ask her :( I love her stories, though! Haha. Thank you all again! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

I close the door to the house and drag myself into the kitchen. I see the bouncing 11 year old sitting in her chair as I plop down next to her. She begins asking me a million questions involving my after school activities. Instead of answering her, though, I turn to my mother, who has been silently sitting in front of us,

"Why must you have so many friends?" She looks at me, confused, "Mrs. Den, the coach at our school, loves you. She always threatens me by saying how close you guys are, and how she can get you to punish me," I huff.

She stares at me and I sigh. All the events in my day caused me to momentarily forget about her lack of socialization, even with her daughters. I don't go on, knowing that she won't have a reply.

"Why would she need to threaten you?" she asks, defying my previous assumption. "What do you do, Katniss?"

I smile, "Nothing, she's just picking on me."

"Picking on you?" she asks with raised eyebrows. "Katniss, you know-"

"No one messes with the Everdeen's!" Prim giggles.

I sigh, "Yes, mother, I know. She's not being mean, though. She likes me, she's just being funny."

She eyes me, unsure, but merely nods her head. We quickly finish our dinner and it reminds me that I have to go hunting soon. We've been eating pretty good lately, Prim isn't as skinny as she used to be. I tiredly head to the single bedroom we all share. I change into a night gown and throw my clothes from the day into a messy pile on the floor. I finish my homework in bed and help Prim with hers. I avoid most of her questions involving Peeta.

"You've been really social lately, Katniss," Prim states as we put our homework away. "I'm glad you're getting better." When she says _better_, she means I'm getting a life. Before, when things were easier, I was-believe it or not-a really pleasant person. "I hope you two become friends," she smiles.

I sigh as I pull the blankets out and fix the pillows on the bed, "It's just, I owe him something, and he owes me something. We're repaying each other. It's not that big of a deal."

Prim climbs into bed, "You should make friends with him!" she chirps. I roll my eyes as I join her. "No, I'm serious, Katniss. He seems like a nice guy," her smile trembles, "not like Gale," she whispers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question as she snuggles into me.

"It's supposed to mean that he's a _good _person… unlike Gale," she mumbles.

I laugh, "Gale and I are very alike, you know. So if you insult him, you're technically insulting me."

She slightly sits up, "Not true! Gale's worse than you!"

I smile and pull her back down. I kiss the top of her head, "Go to sleep and you can tell Gale how awful he is in the morning."

She yawns and hides her face in my shoulder. Her breathing steadies and, just as I'm going to drift off to sleep, Prim grabs my hand. "Make friends with him, for me." I nod my head and she squeezes my hand. "For me," she mumbles.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake Prim up and we eat. After getting dressed we grab our things and head out the door, just as my mother wakes up. We walk toward school and the Hawthorne's, Rory and Gale, join us. Sometimes Acasia and Shayla walk with us, but they say they deal with Gale enough at lunch.<p>

When Rory and Prim walk a bit ahead, Gale comes up to me, "Still holding you on it, Catnip." I look at him, confused. He rolls his eyes, "You and Mellark…" he trails off.

"What about _Peeta _and me?" I stress Peeta's name, making sure Gale gets it. For some reason, Gale prefers last names when talking about subjects he dislikes.

"I saw you two race," he whispers. I nod my head and he continues, "What was that all about? When did Katniss become such a social girl?"

I roll my eyes, "You're like the third person to tell me that."

"Well, what's up with you two?"

"Nothing," I huff.

I walk to my locker and dump my books. I grab my government and science books for my first two classes. I walk to government and sit next to Madge, who has Acasia to her right. I don't talk much in class; I decide to pull toward my old habits. I alternate between staring out the window and writing in my notebook. Madge tries to start a conversation once or twice, but soon realizes I'm not in the mood. After a long 50 minutes, the bell rings. I walk to science class, alone, until Delly joins me.

She greets me and I reply with a curt nod. She frowns, "We're not lab partners anymore!" I have to fight my urge to smile; I don't want her to think I didn't like sitting next to her, I'm not _that _hostile. "But you get to sit next to Peeta," she smirks.

_Are you reading my mind? Seriously, it's like you know what I'm thinking about._

"Yeah," I whisper as we slip into class. I plop down in my new seat.

"Almost forgot you sit there now," Mr. Tecto smiles. "I would have forgotten if it weren't for you."

"Are you saying I could be closer to the back?" He nods his head and I groan, "Nice one, Everdeen."

He laughs as I talk to myself in the third person. The bell rings and I notice an empty seat next to me. As soon as I look up, I see Peeta and his friend, whose name escapes me, enter the classroom. "And what's your excuse today, boys?"

"We got chased by crazy mutts!" Peeta loudly explains.

"Down the hall from government?" I snort.

Everyone laughs as Mr. Tecto rolls his eyes, "Just sit down boys."

Peeta sits next to me and I see the other boy sit behind me. I turn to face the other blonde boy. "Pierce, right?"

He smiles, "Yeah, hey, Katniss," he says with a wave. "I saw you dancing yesterday… pretty hot."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, whatever," I say quickly. "You need new excuses."

Delly giggles "Yeah, seriously, _crazy mutts_? I mean, c'mon, Peeta! I've heard _way_ better lies from you!" Her smile fades.

I turn to see Mr. Tecto staring at us, "You three finished?" We all nod as he turns to me, "You should be paying attention, _not_ talking." Mr. Tecto is weird like that. He's concerned about _everyone's _education, not just the blondes.

I put my elbow on the table, "And what exactly am I paying attention to?" I ask as I rest my head on my hand.

"Genetics," my teacher beams. We all groan. "Fun, isn't it?" He turns to the chalkboard and starts writing the day's notes.

I pull out my notebook and flip through unused papers as I pretend to write the notes down. I silently scoot my chair toward Peeta. "How big were they?" I whisper to him.

His eyebrows rise as he whispers back, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

I smile, "The mutts, duh! How big were they?"

He turns to me with a grin. "_Huge_. Scary, too. Pierce over there almost pissed his pants." My eyes travel to Pierce and I giggle.

_Giggle? What the…_

"I'm serious," he says turning his head back to the front.

"You never answered my question." He turns his head to me again. "What time do you want me to go over? You know, if we're still…" I trail off, not sure what to call our… _get together_?

"Yeah, of course we're still hanging out," he smiles.

_Hanging out… Hmm, haven't done that in a while._

"How about… tenish?" he continues smiling.

I nod, "Tenish." We sit quietly for a while. Until I, for once, break the silence, "Really, Peeta. What do you want?" He frowns and opens his mouth, but I interrupt him. "And don't give me that two for one shit."

The class grows extremely quiet. I look up to see Mr. Tecto standing in front of Peeta and I's desk. "Are you two done yet?" he asks with crossed arms. I look up to Peeta, and see how close we are. We're so close that, if I were to really try, I would be able to hear his heartbeat. It's too close for even Peeta. I can tell he's uncomfortable by the way he awkwardly shifts in his seat. "I guess Katniss can talk to everyone now," my teacher mumbles.

I hear Peeta mutter something, so I look at him, "What was that?"

He turns to me, softly smiling, "Nothing," he gently whispers. I feel his breathe hit my face as he exhales.

"Dominant and recessive genes," Mr. Tecto says extremely loud. He sighs when he realizes no one is paying attention to his complicated words. He clasps his hands together. "Do we need a visual aid?"

"Yes," everyone gratefully sighs.

"Alright," he says with a grin. "Let's say Katniss," he holds out his hand. I raise my eyebrows and reluctantly get dragged to the front of the classroom. "And Peeta," he says gesturing for Peeta to join me. Once Peeta is standing to my right, a good foot or so away from me, Mr. Tecto stands to my left. He pushes me into Peeta as he says, "Get married!" The class rumbles with laughter as I fall into Peeta's arms. My hands land on his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist. I'm on the tip of my toes as Peeta tightens our embrace. If he thought we were close before, he's got another thing coming. Our faces are so close, our noses touch.

It gets quiet as my grey eyes meet Peeta's extremely blue ones. I don't even have enough time to admire them, because Shayla laughs, "The hell?" Everyone joins her laughing as Peeta's arms slowly drop and I take a slight step back. "Really, Mr. Tecto?" she continues. "Mellark's mother would _murder_ Katniss if she saw the two of them sitting next to each other in class. But if she saw them standing _that_ close in _your _class," she stifles a laugh. "She'd murder you, ask Katniss's mother to bring you backto life, kill you _again_, and then watch you slowly burn in her oven."

Every kid from the Seam gives a pleasant reaction to this overly dramatic, yet disturbingly true, statement. A few merchant boys snicker as Peeta growls at Shayla. While Mr. Tecto goes on about the difference between the two different types of genes, I watch Peeta's hand. We're not as close as we were when I fell, but there's only a few inches separating us. He eyes me carefully and cautiously as his shaking hand slowly rises. I watch him as his arm gradually drapes itself around my waist. My eyes widen as he pulls me closer to him.

I gasp and a few boys wolf whistle. Mr. Tecto quickly turns back to us with raised eyebrows. His gaze moves to my hip, where Peeta's hand lays. He smirks, "And let's say Mr. and Mrs. Mellark have a baby."

"Is she good in the sack, Peet?" one of the boy's snickers. I feel Peeta's grip tighten as he squeezes me.

"Hush up!" Mr. Tecto snaps. "Now, Peeta has blonde hair, and Katniss has brown hair. Peeta has _recessive_ genes, and Katniss has _dominant _genes. If they were to have a baby girl, she would more than likely get most of her traits from Katniss." He stands next me, raising his hands up and down, "She could get her skinny figure, tanned skin and brown hair." He moves around the two of us and stands next to Peeta. He continues, "And she could get Peeta's blue eyes." He smiles, "Like I said, she would more than likely get most _physical _traits from Katniss. But Peeta's genes could, you could say, _over power _Katniss's genes."

"Go, Peet!" another boys makes a sly remark.

Mr. Tecto narrows his eyes. "Jealous, are we?" He smiles, "I'm sorry that Peeta gets to cuddle with Katniss. Maybe next time boys." I look to Mr. Tecto with widened eyes. He laughs, "Or not… I think Ms. Everdeen, I mean, Mellark, would like to stay with Peeta…" Shayla's hand shoots up.

_Oh, this should be good…_

"Yes, Shayla?" Mr. Tecto calls on her, a bit confused.

She smiles, "So what you're _really _saying is that if Peeta and Katniss were to get it on, they'd make beautiful babies?" I couldn't help but blush.

_Why am I blushing? I mean, all she said was that Peeta and I would make beautiful babies… I shouldn't blush because of that, right? Why am I even thinking about this? Why would she be thinking about this? Ha, like Peeta and I would have a kid. He'd never want to touch me like that… wait, where's his hand again? No! Don't think about it, Katniss. Don't think about having babies with Peeta Mellark… Ugh! _

Shayla continues smiling when Mr. Tecto gives her an extremely disturbed face. "What? You said they had a baby… That means they had to get it on…"

_Get it on? Really, Shayla? I think she's doing this on purpose. Of course she's doing this on purpose, Katniss! What other reason would she be asking? No one in their right mind would even think about thinking about something like that… Me and Peeta… Hmm… I need to stop talking to myself in my head… especially when it involves Peeta Mellark. Ugh, Peeta Mellark…_

Mr. Tecto sighs as he rubs his temple. "Shayla, the point of this visual aid was _not _to show that Peeta and Katniss will make beautiful babies."

"So you're saying they would make beautiful babies?" Shayla grins.

_Will we ever get off the subject of Peeta and I's beautiful babies? Wait, what?_

Mr. Tecto sighs again, "Did you get anything _other _than that from the lesson?"

She smiles, "Yeah. Dominate genes tend to be stronger, meaning they will more than likely get passed on to the child. While recessive genes are weaker, they, like, don't get passed on as easily?" Mr. Tecto beams as he nods quickly. She grins, "You see! I know what I'm talking about. Anyway, back to the important things." Mr. Tecto rolls his eyes. "Would they, or would they not, make beautiful babies? Answer the question!"

He looks over to Peeta and me as he nods his head. He chuckles, "They would make beautiful babies." Murmurs, giggles, and 'congratulations' fly through the room. "Alright, alright, that's enough. We are now _off_ the subject of Peeta and Katniss's future beautiful babies." Oh, he's done it now. The class spirals out of control. Everyone's laughing and talking about names for a baby girl. The boys discuss… _things_ as the girls try to arrange a baby shower.

_Wait, a baby shower?_

I feel my face burn as I look up to Peeta. His cheeks are a shade of red. My hand flies up to my face; I just know my face matches the color of his. "Sorry they're talking about you having a kid with a Seam girl," I murmur indirectly to Peeta.

He whips his head to me, "What?" I blush an even deeper color, I hadn't intended for him to hear me. I shake my head as I mumble that it's not important. "Yeah, it _is_ important," he whispers, barely audible over the loud class. "Why would I mind them talking about you and me?"

I laugh, "Because they're saying I should name our 'baby girl'" I say with air quotes, "after a type of bread." He chuckles, until I slightly pull away. "What's wrong?" He stares at the floor, then at his arm. "You don't have to keep it there, you know." Our eyes meet for a second, until he looks down to the floor again. He brings me in closer and I can't find it in me to pull away. "Why'd you put it there in the first place?" I whisper.

He looks at me as a slight smile breaks onto his face. "I wanted to prove that I could touch you." I raise my eyebrows as he nervously swallows. He regains his smile, "Your friend Shayla said I couldn't touch a non-blonde, and well," he gestures to his arm.

"So you're proving a point," I say sadly.

_Sadly? Why sadly?_

He shakes his head nervously, "No-no, I-I-I didn't mean it like that, I-I," he stutters.

I shake my head, "No, I get it. You wanted to prove that you're a nice person, that you can 'touch' a non-blonde." I try not to roll my eyes, but fail miserably.

He frowns, "No, I'm serious! I did it because I _wanted _to! Not to prove a point! I just said that so you didn't think I was weird, or a creeper, or trying to get to you like that. I wouldn't do something to hurt you, you know? I mean, I've known you my whole life, but, like, we've only spoken, like, a handful of times. I-I-I,"

I hold my hand up, "Peeta, you're babbling."

He laughs nervously, "Sorry… I don't usually do that…"

I grab his hand and he watches me anxiously. I walk back to our desk and let it slip away. He quickly catches up to me, still holding my hand. I let go and sit down just as the bell rings. I grab my backpack and walk out the door. I walk to gym alone and as soon as I enter the door, I am accompanied by Gale.

"Hey there, Catnip," he slightly smiles. I smile and nod. We walk to the bleachers and I dump my things on the floor. We jump up a few rows. "What happened to being social? Does this new personality of yours exclude me?" I smile and shake my head. "Then why aren't you talking?" I shrug my shoulders. "I think you're doing it to bother me." I smile and nod. He glares at me, "Two can play at that game." We both sit quietly as we watch people shuffle into the gym. He turns to me, "So your new personality is reserved for Mellark?" I roll my eyes. "Are you really giving me the silent treatment? I didn't even do anything!" I laugh and bite me lip to silence myself. "Ha! I made you laugh. That has to count for something, right?"

I nod and smile, I'm not giving up _that _easily. Our seating arrangement is mirroring one another. We both sit with our legs crossed, facing each other. After a while, I crack and we start small talking. Our conversation doesn't get _too_ deep because that may lead to a huge rant about how anti-Capitol he is.

Gale laughs and looks over my shoulder, shaking his head. He quickly turns his attention back to me. "Don't look now," he whispers. "But, Mellark's looking right at you."

I raise my eyebrows, "Which one?" Both of the Mellark boys are in this class. Rye, the middle Mellark, is a year older than Peeta and I. He has dirty blonde hair with the same bright blue eyes as Peeta. Their eldest brother is already 19 and moved out of the house, I think his name is Julian. Nonetheless, all three are extreme athletes that are desired by just about every girl in District 12.

Gale fakes a laugh and looks back in the same direction, "Both of them," he mumbles.

I fake a gasp and hold a hand to my chest, "What gives me the honor of being looked at by _both _of the brilliant, beautiful, bakers?" I exclaim sarcastically. Gales laughs and I roll my eyes. "They could be look at you, you know." He raises his eyebrows. "They could be intimidated?"

He smiles and looks over my shoulder again, "God, the little one can't take his eyes of you," he whispers.

I turn around and eye Peeta, who easily catches my gaze. His eyes widen as he quickly looks away, only to look back seconds later. He squint his eyes, probably trying to make out our words. With that observation, I slide closer to Gale.

"I think Peeta's assuming we're a couple," I whisper directly into his ear. My right cheek is pressed against his left one, so I feel him smile.

He turns his head slightly, "So you're saying we're acting like I couple?" I feel his lips moving on my ear. I push back and shrug my shoulders. I turn and walk forward. I see Peeta standing at the bottom of the bleachers, directly below me, when I lie down. With my back on the seat, I stare at the ceiling. I see nothing but white for less than a minute, and then I see Gale's face, hovering over me.

"What are you doing?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to take a nap, so if you don't mind…" I flick my hand at him, gesturing for him to walk away.

"I'll be back!" he grins.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, whatever," I watch him jump down the bleachers, past the Mellark brothers and to a group of his friends. He says something and points in my direction. They all look at me with a smirk, nodding their heads. "What are you doing, Gale?" I whisper, thinking out loud.

I look down to see Peeta switching his gaze between the group of boys and me. He's probably just as curious as I am. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing. Suddenly, I feel hands grab at me. I scream as I'm lifted in the air and taken down the bleachers. I look down to see Gale's friends under me, hoisting me up with their hands on my back. I'm still in a laying down position, so I throw my head back.

"Just let me sleep!" I groan.

Gale laughs, "I doubt you'll be able to fall asleep."

I grin, "Want to bet?" I close my eyes. A few seconds later I'm screaming again. "Don't throw me in the air! I'm not some rag doll!"

One of Gale's friends laughs, "You sure do weigh the same, though."

I reach down and smack Gale in the face. "Ow!" he whimpers. "What was that for?"

"I'm in the air!" I scream.

"Put her down, boys," Coach Murphy commands. I sigh in relief, until he says, "You boys are 17 years old, and she's 15. Try to take it slow, okay?" I scowl as the older boys let me down. They mumble a quick goodbye, all too afraid of the coach that clearly adores me. He laughs, "They may be stronger, but you can outrun them," he smiles. "Well, except for Peeta." I make my way to him, soon standing right by him. "That boy would catch you and never let you go. I can tell by the way he looks at you. I think you two would make a cute couple." My mouth is hanging open. No one says that kind of stuff about me and a guy! Okay, that's a lie; but, Peeta Mellark? Coach smiles, "I saw you dance yesterday."

I swallow hard, "You-you-you did?"

"Yep, and so did the wrestling team." I nod, obviously embarrassed. "They were _all_ gawking at you," he grins. My eyes widen as he continues, "Coach Havin, the wrestling coach, had to tell his entire team to leave you alone." I raise my eyebrows, and he nods, "He was afraid they were going to harass you, want to get you," he winks. He looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. "Will you go say hi to that boy? He looks like he wants nothing more to come over here, but can't seem to grow some balls." I laugh and he squeezes my shoulder. "Mellark! Get over here!" The two brothers look at each other and Coach Murphy sighs.

I laugh again, "Hurry up!" I see the two brothers pointing at each other. I shake my head and point to Peeta. They both point to Peeta and I nod. "Peeta! Get over hear already!" He smiles and starts walking. "Don't walk, move it!" He continues smiling and jogs to me.

_This boy just doesn't stop smiling._

"How may I help you?" he asks as he stops in front of me. I shrug my shoulder and he grins. "Just wanted to see me, huh?" I felt my cheeks heating up, but Coach Murphy comes to my rescue.

"No, _I _just wanted to see you," he says with a smile. Coach Murphy _never_ smiles; but I think he's affected by Peeta's natural happiness, I know I am… "I want to see you two run again."

I grin, "I don't have any clothes, sorry." Coach Den is nowhere in sight, which means she can't threaten me! I feel at ease, until a hand swats the back of my head. "Ow!" I whimper. I see Coach Den walk past me and stand by Coach Murphy. I groan, "Do I _have _to?" They both nod and I point to Peeta. "Why don't you torture _him_?" I see him with a confused face but I roll my eyes, "Or anyone else for that matter? It's always me," I huff. Both coaches laugh. "Don't laugh at me! I don't want to put those clothes back on! They shouldn't even be called clothes!"

Coach Den rolls her eyes, "All of the girls dress like that."

"No! All of the _merchant _girls dress like that. There's a difference!" Both of my coaches know what I mean and know where this conversation is going. They were born in the Seam, but managed to pull themselves together to work here. "I don't want to dress like _them_! I deal with them enough!" I whine. "They're all so, so," Coach Den stares at me, piercing my brain with pure disappointment. "What?" I whisper.

"Your mother isn't very big on disrespect, either." I stare at her, wondering what she's talking about. I didn't disrespect anyone. "There are _a lot_ of _good _people from town. You know that, right?"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I can't-" I stop. Peeta's standing right next to me. Peeta's from town. Peeta is a merchant. Peeta's who I'm disrespecting. "Uh oh." Coach Den is one of the only people that can make me regret disrespecting someone…

"Uh oh is right, Everdeen." I laugh nervously. "Apologize. Now." I start whining, but her glares stop me. "I use to take care of you when you were little. I don't remember you being this mean." I frown and stare at the ground. She crosses her arms, "Be nice, Katniss." I look up at her. "Just like yesterday," she whispers.

"Like when I was little, I know. Just don't make me dance, and I'll apologize, okay?" I turn to Peeta and mumble a quick apology.

"Go change, Everdeen," Coach Den hisses. I run to her office and grab the clothes I left yesterday. It's kind of gross I've been using the same clothes, but she washed them. After changing my clothes and shoes I run back to my coaches and Peeta, who has also changed. "After I see you two run, you're dancing, Everdeen."

"No!" I whine. "Please! I apologized!" She glares at me. "Fine, I'll be here after school," I huff.

While everyone else gets to talk, Peeta and I do running exercises. We do laps around the gym, but only jogging. We time how long it takes for us to sprint from one marker to the other. We race each other again and again. Both of our coaches watch us carefully, observing our every move. It's kind of weird for me; I don't like too much attention on me. After 15 minutes of exercises, they let us rest. We sit on the floor, but we're not really all that tired. I look around until I meet Gale's gaze, I forgot about our conversation yesterday…

I look back to Peeta, who's playing with his hands. I want to sincerely apologize to him; I didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal, but, I feel guilty. I finally manage to muster enough courage to say something, but Coach Murphy interrupts me.

"30 laps," he commands. We both look at him like he's crazy. "It's nothing, and you two know it. We want to see if you can do it in less than five minutes." Peeta and I look at each other. "Think you can do it?" Peeta nods and I find myself doing the same. Coach walks away as we stand up.

"Tell you what," I say as we walk toward what has been marked as the start. "If I win, you have to tell me what you want and none of this two for one shit, okay?"

"And if I win?" he asks turning his head to me.

"Then… you don't have to teach me how to bake." The idea makes me sad, but I want to stop owing Peeta Mellark. If I repay my debt, maybe my thoughts won't be consumed by him.

"Well then I'll just let you win," he mumbles.

I don't think I was meant to hear it, but I asked anyway, "Why would you let me win?"

His face turns a slight shade of pink as he looks down. "I want to teach you how to bake," he says quietly. "That's what I want." He looks up at me. "I honestly just want to hang out with you; it's why I called it a two for one deal." I eye him carefully. "But I can't get what I want if you don't want me to teach you how to bake…"

I slightly smile, "Oh, no, I _want _you to teach me how to bake." He shyly smiles at me as we stand together. "But I want to give you something else. I understand that we want the same thing, but I think it's only fair that we get two separate things, you know?" He nods slowly and we position ourselves to run. "Just think about it, okay?" I turn to see that he and I have the same stance.

When Coach Den blows the whistle, we both easily take off. Peeta takes long strides that equal to the speed of my smaller and quicker footsteps. I don't keep track of what lap we're on, I try to focus on just running.

When Coach Den yells, "Keep it up, Everdeen!" I finally see that I'm ahead of Peeta. I have no time to celebrate, though, because Peeta cuts a corner and is now ahead of me. It takes me half a lap, but I pass him. This is a continuous thing; I pass him, he passes me, it's back and forth. "Last two laps, guys! You're doing great!" That's when we both push it; I swear, I blinked and we were done.

I lie down on the floor and look to my right. Peeta's lying next to me, but not like yesterday. Our feet are lying in opposite directions, but our faces are right next to each other. He turns his face to me and our noses touch. It's the second time I've been _this _close to him today, or ever, really. None of this makes me uncomfortable, though. What makes me uncomfortable is that I can't stop smiling.

"Hi," he whispers. My smile widens as his pants cause my hair to blow back a bit.

"Hi," I giggle.

_Giggle? Again? What the hell? What is this boy doing to me…?_

He smiles and looks to the ceiling. Now _I'm _the one that can't stop smiling… or staring. We lay down, not saying anything; the only sounds being that of our heavy breathing. Coach Murphy walks up to us, "You two are amazing." He smiles, "Two minutes and 30 seconds." We both open our mouths but he stops us. "You two tied, _again_." I look to Peeta again, who is now smiling. "I'll leave… you two…" He awkwardly turns around and walks away.

"So…" he whispers.

"So… Did you think about it?"

He laughs, "Yes, Katniss, while I was running around, determined to beat you, I was thinking about what I want."

"Good. Now tell me what you want."

"Do you not understand sarcasm?"

I roll my eyes, "You know what you want, but you just don't want to tell me." He continues looking at me, our noses still touching. "Tell me," I breathe. "What do you want?" He moves his head up, causing our lips to brush. My stomach turns and I swallow hard. I can't stand being this close to him; he makes me feel… _strange_, but a good strange. I can't _breathe_, let alone say something to him. If I say something, it'll be like I'm kissing him… Kissing him? Why would I even consider that?

_His lips are basically on yours, Katniss. Considering it isn't an option, if one of you moves… you're getting your first kiss!_

"I want…" he mumbles.

"What?" I whisper, trying not to say _too _much.

He says something quickly, _too_ quickly.

"Huh?"

"I want to be your friend," he whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe I finished! I took a short break from homework and finished! Ah! :) I can't tell you how much I appreciate and LOVE reviews! Again, if you'd like the story to go in a certain direction or if you have any questions, message me! **

**Song: Part of Me by Katy Perry**

**^Don't know why I used this song; it's been stuck in my head. It doesn't have much significance to the story or Katniss's feelings, it's just a cool song to dance to! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I spend the entire day trying to figure him out.

_Peeta Mellark wants to be my friend. _

I can't wrap my head around it. I ask for a baking lesson; he asks for my friendship. What does _he _want with _me_? I'm a hostile Seam girl with a few friends, big whoop. I don't pay attention in any of my classes; my thoughts are too consumed by this _boy_. Before I know it, I'm packing up my things and heading for the door. I stop in my trail and hang my head.

_Damn you, Coach Den. _

I continue out the door and straight to Prim. Walking down the steps, though, someone runs into me. My things and theirs go flying. I groan and start picking everything up. I grab my things and hand them a few of theirs. I quickly stand up and am greeted by none other than Peeta Mellark.

"Oh! Sorry, Katniss," he smiles. I nod my head and we trade a few things, making sure we have our own stuff. He continues smiling, "You never answered me…"

"Huh?" I knit my eyebrows together.

He laughs, "Remember? What I want?"

"Oh! Yeah, what about it?" I ask as we continue down the steps.

"You never said if it was okay or not…" he scratches the back of his neck.

"Well, you said _anything_, didn't you?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yeah," he grins. "Yeah I did." I nod my head and continue walking to my initial destination. I'm a few feet from Prim when he touches my arm. "See you later, Katniss."

I turn to him. "Yeah… Sure…" He stops smiling for a second and then regains his happy-person attitude.

"Well, bye!"

"Yeah, bye." I wave my hand as I turn to Prim. "Hey, duckling," I smile.

She smiles, "So you kept your promise?"

"What promise?" one of my eyebrows rises higher than the other.

She frowns, "Remember… Yesterday… You said you'd do it for me…"

"Oh!"

"Yes!" she jumps up. "So you kept your promise?"

"Well-" I sigh. "Yeah, I'm working on it…"

She shrieks with excitement, "Introduce me, introduce me!" I laugh. "Please? He's the one that does the cakes!"

I raise my eyebrows, "How do you know that?"

"Because he told me!" she blurts out. She quickly covers her mouth, "I mean," she mumbles.

"Why do I need to introduce him to you if you already know him?"

She frowns, "I was just going to help start up a conversation for you!"

I smile and lean down to her level. I press my lips against her ear. "We're hanging out on Saturday, good enough for you?"

"Oh yes!" she grins. "Do you have to stay after school again?" I nod and she shrugs her shoulders, "Okay. C'mon Rory!" she turns to the Hawthorne boy her age, and they walk off together.

"I really need to talk to you," Gale mumbles.

"Knowing you, it's going to get loud. We'll talk on Sunday, like usual." He smiles and nods his head. "Go catch up to them before they somehow get lost." He laughs and jogs ahead.

I make it to the gym and Coach Den didn't make me change, thankfully. She talked about us being a team and doing rehearsals and performances. I don't pay any attention, there's too much information.

After 20 minutes of hearing her talk, I groan, "When are we going to be done?"

Coach Den rolls her eyes, "You're free, Everdeen." I smile and she flicks her wrists. "All three of you, go on!"

We all sigh of relief and head for the door. I don't talk much for the rest of the day. I walk home, saying a quick goodbye to Acasia and Shayla right before I slip inside. Prim doesn't say much to me, she's too busy fondling the disgusting creature she calls Buttercup. I should have drowned the thing when I had the chance… Oh well. Dinner merely reminds me again about my need to go hunting. Prim and I do our homework together and we quickly slip into bed. She makes no comment on Peeta, but I know she's itching for information.

* * *

><p>In the morning, I take my time. I woke up early, so I can be lazy. It's finally Friday, meaning no school for two days. It also means I'm closer to baking with Peeta… and hunting with Gale. I'm still debating whether or not I should tell Shayla about hanging out with Peeta. I know she'd <em>never<em> let it go, but I'd like to talk about it with someone other than my little sister. Prim skips down the porch stairs while I slowly trudge behind her, contemplating my morning conversation with Shayla. Rory and Prim, who are loud and talkative, stay ahead of Gale and I, who aren't saying a word.

We eventually make it to school, and I grab my morning books. I groan as the warning bell rings. I shuffle to class and plop down next to Shayla, who has Madge sitting to her right. I sigh and bite my lip, continuing my inner conflict. I don't understand why it's such a big deal, though. I mean, it's just Peeta… and me… hanging out… together…alone…

"Earth to Katniss…" I jump at Shayla's voice. "What's got you today?" I slide down in my chair and she eyes my carefully. "What's up, Katniss?"

I sigh and sit up, "You say nothing, you hear me?" She raises her eyebrows and I continue whispering. "To _anyone_!" She nods her head carefully and I groan. "Okay, I'm kind of, sort of," I take a deep breath and quickly mumble, "hanging out with Peeta Mellark on Saturday…"

Her eyes widen, "You're what?"

"I'm hanging out with Peeta Mellark tomorrow."

She hits my arm, "Why?"

"It's a long story," I groan. She rolls her eyes and I rest my head in my hand as my elbow lands on my desk. "He's going to teach me how to bake," I whisper.

She raises her eyebrows, "You and baker boy going to get it on?" I feel my cheeks heat up, so I quickly put my head on my desk. She pushes my shoulder. "Katniss has a date," she snickers.

I swat my hand at her, "Leave me alone."

She pokes my side, "Cuties!"

I glare at her, "We made a bet and we now owe each other something. So he's going to teach me how to bake…"

She raises her eyebrows, "And you're giving him a picture of yourself?"

I roll my eyes, "No."

"Good. That's what I'm giving him," she winks. I growl at her and she laughs. "So what are you giving him?"

I sigh, "He said he wants my…"

"Your?" I shift uncomfortably in my seat. Her eyes widen, "Oh, shit! You two are going to do _it_, aren't you?"

I hit her arm, "No!" I hiss. "You nasty…" She shrugs her shoulders. "He asked for my friendship…"

"Aw, Katniss has a new friend," she fake giggles.

"Shut up," I snarl. "And to make it worse, Prim wants me to make friends with the guy."

"Why…?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Beats me. She says he's a nice guy… apparently a lot nicer than Gale."

"Anyone's nicer than Gale," she snorts.

I open my mouth to argue, but there's nothing to argue _about_. "Yeah… But she made me promise. So, it's worth a shot?"

She looks at me with… what? Sympathy? Amusement? Curiosity? Or maybe she's making sure I haven't lost my mind. "That came out as a question instead of a statement." She sighs, "Peeta Mellark," she whispers. She shakes her head, "We'll work on it…" I nod my and she gives me a weak smile.

I sigh, "I'm taking a nap." I bury my face into my arms, laying them on the desk.

"You know what naps do to you, Katniss. You're just going to be more tired." I ignore her as I slowly doze off.

I groan at the sound of the bell. I grab my backpack and drag myself to science. I drop my things and slide into my seat. I yawn as I resume my napping position. I'm almost asleep when I hear my name.

I jump up, "Dominant… genes… are… brown…" I rub my eyes and yawn as everyone laughs. "Wait, what was the question?"

Mr. Tecto sighs, "The question was, 'Are you awake, Katniss?'"

I yawn again, "Oh… no." I lay my head down in attempt to fall asleep again.

Mr. Tecto sighs again, "Peeta…" My body stiffens at the sound of his name. "Try to wake up Katniss while I write down today's notes…"

Peeta shakes me, trying to get me to wake up, but I ignore him. He gets close to me, nearly putting his head on the desk, "I'll tell Coach Den about your disrespect, and she'll make you dance."

"I'm up!" I pop my head up as I nearly fall onto Peeta.

Mr. Tecto quickly turns around, "Oh, you're good, Peeta." Peeta brightly smiles at me and I glare at him. As everyone copies down the notes, Mr. Tecto walks up to our desk. "I have a brilliant idea."

"Oh, please share," I sarcastically plead.

"Katniss, you aren't doing well in this class." I raise my eyebrows. "Genetics isn't your strongest, right?" I nod my head, curious as to what he has in mind. "So you need help." I begin to shake my head but he holds his hand up. "It wasn't a question, Katniss."

"Where is this going?" I whisper.

He smiles, "Peeta is brilliant."

I look at Peeta, who is lightly blushing. "Good for him…" I trail off, confused. I know how smart he is.

_Why do I know how smart he is?_

Mr. Tecto sighs, "Peeta can help you, Katniss." I'm about to argue when he interrupts me. "Peeta's your new tutor."

"No!" I groan. Peeta uncomfortably shifts in his chair, and I sigh. "I mean, like, I don't want him to do that. It's not _his_ fault I'm failing. Why make him pay for it?" I play with my fingers. "I don't want to be a burden," I mumble.

"You wouldn't be a burden!" Peeta nearly shouts. I look up to see a few people staring, while everyone else has taken this time as an opportunity to nap. "I mean," he whispers. "You aren't a burden…"

Mr. Tecto smiles, "You see! Peeta would be happy to do it. Now, I want to see improvements, Katniss." I sigh and slightly nod my head. "You two will be studying every day after school. Do you understand?"

"Peeta has wrestling!" I quickly counter. They both look at me with raised eyebrows. I nervously laugh, "So we can't study after school…"

"Well you have dancing," Peeta mumbles.

"Exactly," I sigh. "So we can't do it after school every day."

Mr. Tecto smiles, "Since you both have school activities, you can do it after them." He looks at me, and then Peeta, "Where will you meet up?"

"I guess my house?" Peeta shrugs his shoulders. He looks at me, "Is that okay?" I nod and smile. "Cool," he smiles.

"Alright," Mr. Tecto clasps his hands together. "Every day, after your school activities, you two will study at Peeta's, okay?" We nod our head in agreement. "Okay, you start today." He walks to the front of the class and begins teaching again.

"So you'll be at my house today _and _tomorrow," Peeta smiles.

I lightly laugh, "And every day after school until the end of this year…"

The two of us continue smiling as we tune into our teacher. Well, that's what Peeta does. I blankly stare forward. It's not until Peeta nudges my shoulder that I realize someone's trying to get my attention. I look up to see Coach Den at the door with Shayla. I look back to Peeta, who is nodding his head in their direction. I raise my eyebrows.

"You're leaving," he whispers. "Coach wants you and Shayla to go to the gym with her." I nod my head and being gathering my things. "See you in gym," he says as I pass him.

I smile as I walk out the door and into the hall. Coach doesn't tell Shayla and me anything, even after we get Acasia. When we get to the gym, she instructs us to go change.

"You all know the Spring Fling is coming up," she says when we're all changed. We nod our heads, waiting for her to go on. "Well, some of my younger kids are starting to think its lame."

"Smart kids," Shayla mumbles. I have to stifle a laugh in order to dodge one of Coach's glares.

"I want to show them how it's _not _lame," she smiles. "That's where you three come in."

Acasia raises her eyebrows, "So you took us out of class to…"

Coach smiles, "To show some kids a routine. They're going to be coming in soon, and I want them to see how _fun_ and _cool_ dancing can be. You three can show them that; I'm sure they'll _love _your routines." We hear the door click open, she smiles, "Katniss, Shayla, go get the stereo; Acasia, stay here and welcome the little ones with me."

We all nod; Shayla and I head off to Coach Den's office. We look through her closet and eventually find her stereo. It's not heavy, but it sure is old. I mean, it's really nice compared to the other things we have. District 12 doesn't get much of the updated technology; we're lucky if we can get something as old as this music playing thing…

"This thing is older than Panem!" Shayla groans. We set it on the desk; we hear something light fall. "What's that?" Shayla raises her eyebrows. I turn around to see her leaning over, picking up a small object. It's the size of her hand, it's about as thick as my finger, it's in the shape of a rectangle, and it looks to made out of… medal? Shayla presses the one circular button at the bottom of the thing. The screen lights up, "Slide to unlock," Shayla reads.

"What are you doing?" I hiss as her finger glides across the screen.

She grins, "This thing is _so_ cool! Look! It has music!" she presses on the screen and a tune begins playing from the little machine. She quickly silences the thing before she stuffs it in her pocket.

My eyes widen, "You can't take that!"

She flicks her hand, "Coach won't miss it. I just want to see how it works. Plus, we can use the music for dancing after school!"

I sigh as we carry the stereo out of the room and into the gym. I smile as I see Acasia playing with some of the kids. When Coach said her 'younger ones' I thought she meant, like, five year olds. She was just talking about 11 and 12 year olds. Coach beams at us as she introduces Shayla and I. We both wave and quickly move away from the crowd of little kids; Coach begins explaining to us what we're doing.

"No, no, no," I say shaking my head. "I am _not _going to sing!" I receive a smirk from Shayla as I continue, "I agreed to dance, not singing!"

Coach sighs, "You're an amazing singer, Katniss! Besides, they're 11 year olds!" I begin whining, but I receive one of her signature glares. "Fine," I huff. She smiles at me. "Don't," I growl.

"It'll be fun!" Acasia beams.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever." I sigh, "Anything's better than science class."

Shayla laughs, "True that!"

I stand slightly in front, still in the middle. Shayla is on my right; Acasia is on my left. Coach Den waits for me; I adjust the small microphone she gave me. How we got this thing, I don't know, and to be honest, I don't care. I groan in frustration as I finally get it on. I know what song we're doing; I recall it from when we were little. It's one of those 'I'm-so-over-you' songs. The only reason I know the words is because the beat is perfect to dance to. When the song starts, my hips move four times quickly. I take a deep breathe.

"Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade."

The three of us move together, I begin getting into the lyrics.

"You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

That was then and this is now

Now look at me!"

We move at a quicker pace, I start smiling.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

Our moves become more precise, more difficult. My breathing stays steady; my singing stays strong.

"Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!"

We slow down, moving as if we're posing.

"I just wanna throw my phone away."

We move faster; I feel Shayla and Acasia's elbows on my shoulder as I sing the next line.

"Find out who is really there for me."

I pull at my shirt as I move to the beat.

"'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams."

I throw my head back; my hands slide down my sides.

"I fell deep and you let me drown

But that was then and this is now

Now look at me!"

I don't know where the inspiration comes from, but I channel it into the song. The three of us move in sync, spinning, turning, pointing, fist pumping, and going up and down.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

I continue smiling, pulling my shirt up slightly. My hand rises up as my heads faces the right, singing.

"Now look at me, I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowing, oh woah oh."

We continue our smooth movements, clearly enjoying ourselves.

"So you can keep the diamond ring

It don't mean nothing anyway

In fact you can keep everything

Yeah, yeah

Except for me."

Our hip movements are increasing in speed as our dancing gets complex.

"This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

We continue dancing; I sing to the group of kids, who are standing up, jumping to the beat.

"This is the part of me, no,

This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no

Throw your stick and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!"

I let my heartbeat slow as I lower my raised hands. My pose, which fits perfectly with Shayla and Acasia's, slowly loosens up.

"That's my sister!" I hear a familiar voice chirp.

I smile, until I hear another familiar voice, "That's my brother's girlfriend!"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not your brother's girlfriend, Rory."

He frowns, "Whatever…"

Soon, all I hear are compliments. I can't believe _11 _year olds are making me blush… That's when I realize they're not the only ones cheering. I look to my left; I take a sharp breathe in.

"Looks like the bell rang when we were dancing," Shayla whispers. I swallow hard as I slowly nod my head. "They all saw you dance… and sing."

Everyone saw me dance. Everyone saw me sing. I am completely and utterly mortified. No one has ever heard me sing or seen me dance since my father died. Hell, Gale hasn't heard me sing.

_Gale…_

What does _he _think of this? Of me? I examine the crowd at the door; I see Peeta. Everyone in my gym class goes to change, most of the boys still cheer. I don't think I've ever felt _this _embarrassed. I don't understand why _he _makes me even _more_ embarrassed, but he does. And I hate it. I'm just glad I'm not standing close to him. But I have to go to his house today. Wow. Never thought that'd happen.

_I'm going to Peeta Mellark's house after school. Peeta Mellark saw me dance. Peeta Mellark heard me sing. Peeta Mellark knows my name. Peeta Mellark and I have raced. Peeta Mellark and I were extremely close to kissing. _

This is all I think about as I get several compliments from boys, most of which I ignore.

_Peeta Mellark this. Peeta Mellark that. Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark._

I have a feeling his name will forever be implanted in my brain

_Peeta Mellark…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! If not, I understand! I did over half of it in thirty minutes! Just wanted to get it done, sorry if it sucked...<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, I want to thank you all for the reviews! I truly appreciate them! I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated! I wanted to write so badly for the past couple of days... but I couldn't find much time! I hope you enjoy this chapter... please, _please_, review! They are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Who knew compliments could be _so _annoying? Not me. I mean, getting complimented every once in a while is nice, but every other minute gets real annoying, real fast. Since the beginning of gym class, someone comments on the performance every five minutes or so. These people just _won't _shut up! I'm getting compliments from people I don't even know; I don't understand how they know my name… What has pissed me off the most, though, is what they say. Some girls are tolerable; most have been saying things like:

"You have the voice of an angel!"

"You're an amazing dancer!"

"You should perform more often!"

"I wish I was as talented as you!"

Unlike those girls, the boys have been saying disturbing things like:

"You're hot!"

"You're dancing is sexy!"

"You make me hard!"

"Meet me in the closet next period!"

I know the last two aren't exactly compliments, but I think that's how the idiots were trying to make it come across. After a while, I wanted to take them up on their offer; meet them in the closet just to kick the small amount of balls they have. I managed to stay calm, but there were a few comments that nearly sent me off the edge.

By my last class, I'm pretty irritable. I scowl at the notes boys have passed to me. It's not until a paper hits the back of my head, do I fear someone's going to lose a limb today. I whip my head around, quickly meeting a pair of familiar blue eyes. All of my anger manages to melt away. Out of all the handful of crumpled up notes on the floor, I pick his up.

"Loosen up," I read. "I can see your scowl from a mile away. Why so angry?" I roll my eyes and see something that isn't words. "Winking face?" I quietly laugh.

Shayla-who is sitting to my right- turns to me. "That's the first sing of remote happiness from you since gym. What's got you so giggly?" I smile and lift the note up. "What's the difference between that creepy note and all the other ones?"

I continue smiling, "It's not a creepy note."

She grins, "Oh, it's a love letter," she purrs.

I smirk, waving the folded paper in her face, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," I shrug. Her eyes follow the path of the paper as I set it down on the desk, contemplating my reply. I don't understand why I want to put so much thought into this, or why I'm even replying. "What to say, what to say," I mumble to myself.

She chuckles, "It's a note, Katniss. You don't need to put much thought into it." She grabs the note, "Look." She grabs my pen as well, scribbling something down. She quickly tosses it back, obviously knowing the original author. "You see how easy that was? I just told him I'd try to get that picture of you real soon," she winks. I manage to roll my eyes, despite the burning of my checks. She pinches the pink part of my face, "You're so cute when you blush!" she jokes. I slap her hand away, growling at her. Her hands shoot up in defense. "Okay, I get it. Peeta's property."

I roll my eyes, cheeks still burning, when the bell rings. I quickly explain to her that I need to inform Prim of my after school activities, leaving out the details of tutoring with Peeta. I shuffle to my locker and retrieve my needed books, dumping my useless ones. Right before I'm about to close my locker, I feel a body close behind me. It's someone's front pressed against my back. This has happened with a few boys today, all of who aren't going to be barking up _this _tree anytime soon; they now know I will be having no funny business. But before I can jab my elbow into the victim's stomach, I hear a soft, low-toned, familiar voice.

"I hope you didn't forget," he mumbles. His lips brush against the back of my ear, causing me to shiver. "You're coming home with me." His breath leaves goose bumps on the back of my neck as he exhales.

After he walks away, I stand there for a good 30 seconds. I shake my head and finally shut my locker. I find Prim quickly, notifying the time I'll come home.

"It's going to be later this time," I tell her.

She smiles, "Going to be practicing for the dance?" I nod my head and she shrieks with excitement. "You were _amazing_ today!" If she wasn't my perfect little sister, I swear I would hurt her. "I know you've probably heard it a million times today, but I mean it! Everyone in my class thinks you're _so_ cool!"

I smile genuinely, "You can tell me about it later when I get home." She hugs me tightly; I laugh, "I'm not going anywhere, you know. I'm just going to have practice, some tutoring, and then I'll be right home."

She pulls back slightly, "Tutoring?"

I begin blushing again, "I tell you later."

Before I can get any harassment from the Hawthorne boys, I walk to the gym. I change and find myself standing in the middle of the gym. Shayla and I make small talk, waiting for Coach and Acasia.

"Oh, God," Shayla breathes.

I raise my eyebrows, "What?"

I turn to see a 17 year old Seam boy walking into the gym. He is fairly tall, skinny-but not starving skinny-, muscular, and has the perfect smile. He obtains the traditional Seam brown hair and grey eyes. He dumbs his backpack by the bleachers, walking toward us with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Steps away from us, he jerks his head to the side, flipping his straight hair out of his eyes.

"Ansel!" I beam. He smiles and opens up his arms, offering a hug. I greatly accept it. I pull back and move to his side. His right arm is around my waist. "Where have _you_ been? I haven't seen you in a while!"

He laughs, "Missed me that much, Katniss, dear?" I roll my eyes as he continues grinning.

"I hate how you guys are friends," Shayla growls.

Ansel ruffles my hair, "Why? Scared I'm gonna take your best friend?" I groan as I fix the mess he made.

"No," Shayla snaps. "I'm scared your idiotic behavior is going to rub off on her."

"I can feel the brother-sister love," I laugh.

I let the two have their traditional fight. You see, Ansel is Shayla's older brother. He's two years older than us-Acasia's age. I've known him as long as I've known Shayla- since before I was five. Next to Gale, Ansel is my closest guy friend. We don't have deep talks or anything, but we sure do have fun. We love just hanging out; entertaining each other. The three of us together on a sugar rush is what our parents used to call 'cheap entertainment'.

Shayla rolls her eyes, "Whatever floats your sinking boat." I laugh at one of her regular lines. "I'm going to try and figure this thing out," she says pulling out the small object she found before our small performance. She walks toward the speaker, leaving her brother and me together.

"I haven't even seen you in gym," I frown.

He rolls his eyes, "Well I saw you." I furrow my eyebrows together, clearly confused. I had thought he was sick or something. "I was one of the guys that helped Gale lift you up, remember?" He and Gale are pretty close; best friends, actually.

"Really?"

He smiles, "Really."

I laugh, "Sorry, I didn't see you!"

"Too busy staring at Mellark?" he teases. My jaw drops; he laughs, "Don't worry, I won't tell him about your developing crush," he says as he pokes my side.

"I don't have a crush," I stop my foot.

He laughs, "You are _such_ a little kid, Katniss."

I cross my arms, "I am _not_!"

"Look at you! You're pouting because I figured out who your crush is!"

"You're a baby," Ansel teases.

I growl, taking a step closer to him. My right foot slightly rises and quickly kicks his left shin, _hard_. Ansel lets out a yelp, signaling I hurt him. His hands quickly cover his stricken leg.

"A baby can't do that," I snarl.

He glares at me, "You're dead," he hisses through clenched teeth. My eyes widen as I quickly slip away from him. "Get back here!" he shouts.

I laugh, skipping around like a four year old, "You can't catch me, loser!"

"I hate you!" he screams.

"I love you too!" I chirp. Ansel is one of the only people that can bring out the little kid in me- I have a lot left from my childhood. He's like a big brother to me; we sure do argue like siblings. I stop right in front of the wrestling team, not caring that they're watching. Ansel gave up on running after me; he decided walking would suit him just fine. "You're _so_ slow!"

"I'm sorry I'm not a track star!"

"You're just out of shape."

He stops in his place. "So you're saying someone who can't outrun you, is out of shape?" I nod my head and smile. He rolls his eyes, "Why am I friends with you?"

"We're not friends," I jokingly spit.

He crosses his arms, "Then what are we?"

"You're like the annoying older brother I've never wanted," I grin.

He rolls his eyes and I hear Shayla laughing. "Wow!" she shouts from across the gym. "Aren't _you_ two so friendly?"

Ansel and I look at each other. "You started it!" we both shout. "No, you started it!" we both shout again. "Ugh," we groan.

I see Coach Den walk in. "Coach Den!" I shout. I point to my brother-like friend, "Ansel is being a bully!" I see his hand rising, probably aiming to flick my hand out of his face. "Don't touch my finger!" I snap. I look away from him for a second, but then look back to see him doing the same thing. "Don't touch my finger!"

"Your finger is in my face!" he hisses.

I wiggle my finger, "No, your face is in my finger!"

Coach Den groans, "Will you two stop fighting? Coach Havin, will you please…" she trials off.

I stick my tongue out at Ansel, who does the same to me.

Coach Havin walks in between us, "Alright, calm down. Go on, Katniss."

"Fine," I huff. Ansel grins, because he wasn't told to do anything. He takes a step forward and I kick his shin. He winces and bends over to hold onto his pained leg again. I push his shoulder back a bit, causing his clumsy-self to fall on his back. He groans as he hits the ground. He attempts to get up, but I lightly step on his wrist. "You'd _so_ suck at wrestling," I smirk.

He raises his eyebrows, "And I should care… _why_?"

"Because werestling is hot," I wink.

He rolls his eyes, "I can see you're into _that_." I smile brightly and hold my thumbs up. "The dancer and the wrestler… sounds legit." I push my foot harder on his wrist. "Alright, alright!" he winces.

"Oh, poor baby," I pout. He doesn't move; I roll my eyes, "You're not going to get up, are you?" He shakes his head; I turn to Coach Havin, "Will you take care of him? I trust you," I smile.

He laughs, "Yes, Katniss. I'll make him work with the boys." I smile and mutter a thank you. I wave to the team as I begin walking away. "I'll make sure they're not staring at you _too_ much!" he shouts.

I stop and turn around, "Didn't need to know that one…" He laughs and I move back to Shayla and Coach Den. "Where's Acasia?"

Coach Den shrugs her shoulders, "She walked in when you and Ansel were running around, and I guess she just… left?" Shayla and I knit our eyebrows together.

_So she can ditch, and I can't? What's up with that?_

"We can't come up with a solid routine until Monday," Coach sighs. "I hope you girls realize that you're going to help teach your class the dance." I groan; her death stare _barely _shuts me up. Her glare disappears as a smile spreads across her face, "We can work on moves, though."

I begin to argue, but quickly shut myself up by remembering the threat I've become all too familiar with. Shayla quickly messes with her doohickey and music starts playing. She doesn't set a specific song; she sets it on 'shuffle'-whatever _that_ is. We use the different beats to come up with random sets of moves. We spend half an hour doing this, using different songs to slowly piece together a routine- despite the fact that we don't know the song we're going to use.

After a while, I look to my left. I let out a soft laugh as I see Ansel on the floor. I nod my head in his direction, and receive a laugh from Shayla. She follows me as I walk to the wrestling team. I think I've been talking about this specific group of boys too much for my liking…

"Okay," I clasp my hands together when I stand above Ansel. The boys have some-what circled around us. I noticed they were done practicing because the group was smaller than usual. "So you can't run or wrestle. What _can_ you do?" He opens his mouth to reply, but my memory is quicker. "That's right! You play soccer and basketball!" He nods his head as he slightly sits up. "I guess you're only good at stuff that involves _balls_, huh?"

He glares at me as my comment receives several laughs from the boys. "Whatever," he grumbles. I smile as he stands up. We're just messing around, but we're alike in one _very_ specific way. Even when faking, we don't like being wrong. I'm guessing he thought he could wrestle decently. Well, there goes _that_. "C'mon, Shay, we're going home." He turns to me, "Bye, bye, Kitty Cat."

I glare at him, "What kind of nickname is _that_?"

He smiles, "Well, Gale calls you_ Cat_nip. So, I fell that you should have another cat-related nickname. So, there you go!" He turns on his heels, heading for his backpack.

"I hate you!" I shout.

"I love you too!" he shouts with a flick of his hand.

Shayla laughs, "I think watching him fight with you is more fun than fighting with him myself." I roll my eyes and she elbows my side. "Time to go home," she smirks, "Kitty-"

"Don't even think about it," I growl.

She shrugs her shoulders, "It was worth a shot." We pick up our backpacks and start heading for the door. We don't change because we just don't feel like it. We're a few yards away from the door when an all-too-familiar voice calls my name. The two of us skid to a stop. "What does _he _want?" she whispers.

I nervously laugh, "I'm kind of going to his house today…" Her head snaps to her left, looking directly at me with widened eyes. "Must of slipped my mind?" I shrug with a toothy grin. One of her eyebrows rises; I know she wants me to explain. I don't say anything, though. We stare at each other for a few seconds.

"I thought that was tomorrow," she whispers.

"Tomorrow's baking," I say quickly.

"And today is…" she trails off.

I sigh, "Today is tutoring," I explain. Her other eyebrow rises. "And so is every day after school." Before she can ask, I begin explaining. "Mr. Tecto said I needed a tutor and Peeta got the job."

She nods her head slowly, and, before she can reply, Peeta is standing next to me, smiling.

"Hey you," he whispers.

I just know my cheeks are a light shade of pink.

And it's _not_ from the exercise.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hurry up, baby sisters!" I hear Ansel shout from the door. "I'm not going to wait all day- hey!" his first sentence fades into his second. He smirks, "Come, come, Shayla. Let us leave the love birds to fondle…"

I don't even have time to scowl at him, because he did as he suggested Shayla do- he leaves. She quickly follows her brother's lead, _not_ forgetting a quick wink at me before she slips out the door.

"So," I whisper.

He smiles, "So…"

"Are we going to go to your house… or…"

"Oh!" he chuckles. "_That_ would be smart!" I slightly smile as we head out the door.

The walk to his house is silent, not an awkward silent, though. But the glances we receive make it _uncomfortable. _After a while, I decide to walk a few paces behind Peeta to avoid the unpleasant looks. When we make it to the bakery, he opens the door for me. I don't move; I stare at the inside of the building.

"It's okay," he reassuringly whispers. "My mom's not home." I didn't even think of that as a factor to my reluctance of entering the Mellark household. Now that he's brought it up, though, I want nothing more than to run home. He gently pushes on my back and I take my first few steps with his strong hand guiding me. I look up to see Mr. Mellark at the counter. "Hey, Dad," Peeta smiles as he waves.

"Hello, Peeta," Mr. Mellark nods with a small smile. His attention switches to me as we pass the counter, heading to the back of the bakery. "Why, hello there, Katniss." His smile has now grown.

Mr. Mellark and I know each other from the trades we do every Sunday. He loves my squirrels, and I appreciate the bread he swaps with me for them. I think he likes me.

I give him a short wave, "Sorry, I don't have squirrels today!" he laughs just as Peeta and I make it through the door. "I'll be back on Sunday, though!"

"And Saturday," Peeta says with a bright smile.

"And Saturday," I say with the same smile.

I don't pay attention to the details of the kitchen; I know I'll see it tomorrow when I come back.

_When I come back? I'm talking like-like… like I'm expected to come back. I mean, we've already planned it… so why am I thinking so much about this? Ugh, why do I think so much when I'm around him?_

He leads me to the left of the kitchen, opposite to all of the appliances. We reach a stair way, and his hand, which I have forgotten about, slowly slips off my back. I follow him up the stairs. He swings to his left when we reach the second floor. We walk through a large room and take a right down another hall. There are four doors in the hallway, I think. Peeta's room is the first one so I don't have a chance to really see. He swings the door open and quickly dumps his backpack on the ground. I stand at the door, shifting my weight uncomfortably. I haven't been in a guy's room before. Okay, that's a lie. I've been in Ansel's room, but that's different. His house is like my third home. Yes, third. My second home is _definitely _Madge's house.

Peeta smiles at me, "You can set your stuff down over there," he points to the far wall on my right. I nod and gently place my things down. He walks to a desk and pulls out the chair, "Here," he says gesturing to the seat, "You can sit down." I smile and quickly do so. "I'll be right back; I need to get another chair."

I politely nod and smile. He closes the door behind him, and I take the chance to look around the room. There are two beds, so I'm guessing he shares with his brother. The room is fairly large, probably a tad smaller than my dining room- which isn't saying _too _much. My gaze quickly travels to the things pinned on the wall above the desk. My eyes quickly catch a cheap wooden frame with a _gorgeous _drawing. It has the perfect blend of colors; the sunset looks so real. The sun's colors fade just above a forest, where the light barley seeps through. The drawing isn't big; it's probably the size of a notebook paper. I slowly stand up as my hand reaches up to touch it. My fingers feel the rough texture of the penciled paper; I smile as I get a closer look at the forest. It looks extremely similar to _my _forest.

I hear the door creak open; I quickly remove my hand and sit back down. Peeta smiles at me, and sets down the chair. He sits down and begins explaining the basics of what we're learning in science class. Surprisingly, I catch _all_ of what he has to say; I actually comprehend what he says, too. Unsurprisingly, I continuously get distracted; I somehow manage to gain even _more _interest in the drawing I look up at every five minutes. It's been about an hour, and he's _still_ dumping information on me.

"Alright," Peeta says as he throws his pen down. "That's it."

I raise my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

I hope he's not upset with me. I'm actually learning.

He sighs, "What do you keep staring at?" I slightly blush, and point up at the picture. He stands up and grabs the beautiful piece of art. "This?"

I nod my head and smile, "It's so life-like," I whisper.

He smiles, "Really?" I nod my head. "You really like it?" He's beaming.

I stand up and take it from his hands. "I love it. Where'd you get it?"

He looks extremely pleased as he says, "I drew it."

"Really?" He nods his head. "Wow," I breathe. "You're amazing."

"_You're_ amazing," he mumbles.

I laugh, "Good one."

"It wasn't supposed to be a joke." I look at him, afraid of what my face looks like.

_What's that even supposed to mean?_

Before I can make my thoughts oral, he interrupts me. "Well, it's getting late. You better head home before my mom gets here…" I nod my head and gather my things. "Did you get anything from today?"

I turn to him, readjusting the strap on my shoulder. I nod, "More than I have all year." He smiles and walks me downstairs. I decide to take the back door, the one I make my trades with Mr. Mellark from. "Well," I say as he opens the door for me. "See you tomorrow," I smile.

"At ten," he smiles. I nod and awkwardly stand in front of him. I'm not sure what I should do.

_What do I do now? Shake his hand? No, that's just… weird. Hug him? No, that would be too straightforward… I think?_

I gently shake my head, trying to stop thinking so much. I merely wave with a friendly smile and walk away.

_Wow. Even my goodbyes have to be thought out with this boy._

That's when it hits me.

_Tomorrow's going to be an interesting day._

I sigh.

_Why can't it be ten o'clock tomorrow already?_

I smile as I enter the Seam.

_Eh, Peeta can wait._

My smile quivers.

_But not too long…_

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Terrible? <strong>

**All of the above?**

**Haha, please review! I love hearing feedback! Hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't uploaded much this weekend! I've been busy, and I'm also working on other ideas for Hunger Games fics! :) Hehe, please review. I love hearing feedback! It helps me keep going! Sorry it's so long… There is a lot I wanted to put in here! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

My eyes flutter open as I yawn. I love the feeling when you just wake up from an _amazing_ night of sleep, your mind is clear. Nothing is on your mind because it's been imagining amazing things that would more than likely never happen in real life. Sometimes I don't even remember what I was dreaming about, like today. What I do know, though, is that it was something _extremely _happy. I turn onto my stomach, trying to recall my pleasant dream. I bury my face into my pillow just as a huge smile appears on my face.

_Peeta._

With that happy thought I sit up, still smiling. I see Prim lying to my right; she's wrapped in the blankets, peacefully sleeping. I decide to let her and my mother sleep in. I walk to the bathroom and strip down before I jump in the shower. I decide to take a little while, knowing it's pretty early. I'm going to Peeta's house at ten, and it's at least seven. I wrap myself in a towel when I finish and walk back into my bedroom. I walk to my dresser and grab a t-shirt and tight jeans. I braid my hair and sigh at my reflection.

I walk to the kitchen, a small smile still clearly visible. I make myself a small breakfast, and finish quickly. I tap my fingers on the kitchen counter, staring at my plate. I'm guessing it's around eight, and I don't have anything to do. I stand up and wash my one used plate and walk to my living room. I plop down on my couch. I'm a very impatient person. If you didn't know that, you do know. I look at the clock.

"8:30," I mumble. I look around the room, trying to distract myself. I look back to the clock after what feels like hours. "8:31," I groan. Why is this taking so long? I mean, time usually goes by _really _fast, but now time has decided to make seconds feel like eternity.

_Damn you, time._

After about ten minutes, I give up on waiting on the couch. Even though staring at a wall for an hour and a half seems very pleasant, I'd much rather walk around the Seam. So that's what I do. I smile at the little kids playing and their parents or older siblings carefully watching them. Time goes my fairly quicker out here. I look up at the sky and guess the time; it's a little before ten. I walk through the Seam carelessly, but take a take more caution through the town. When the bakery comes into view, I suddenly have cold feet. Baking with Peeta doesn't seem as fun as it did this morning or yesterday. I see a slightly large, blonde woman exiting the front of the bakery. I sigh of relief.

_Yes! I don't have to deal with her today!_

I smile and quickly make it to the door. I swallow hard and slightly push on the door. The bakery isn't completely strange to me. Besides my trades with Mr. Mellark, Prim continuously drags me in here to admire the divinely decorated masterpieces. I have to admit, the cakes _are_ gorgeous.

I'm greeted by Peeta's older brother, Rye; who is sitting at the counter. "Hello!" he says. "Welcome to the Mellark Bakery, how may I help you?" It's amazing how similar his tone is to Peeta's. They both give off such a happy vibe. Our eyes make contact as he stands up. I lightly smile and walk toward him. "Oh, Hey, Katniss," he brightly smiles. My eyebrows rise.

_When did he learn my name?_

"Oh!" he slightly laughs. "I'm Rye, by the way."

I nod my head, "I know," I whisper.

He nods as well, drumming his hands on the counter, "So, need anything, Katniss?"

My smile widens ever so slightly, "Actually, yes, I do." He raises his eyebrows, wanting me to go on. I glance up at the clock, which reads 10:22. "Is your brother around?"

He grins, "One second," he whispers with a finger held up. He walks toward the door I went through just yesterday. He sticks his head through it, "Oh, Peeta, dear!" he says with a sing-song voice. "Someone's here to see you!" he holds out the last word of his sentence as he settles back into the chair behind the counter. "He'll be just a minute," he smiles.

I nod my head and soon see Peeta swinging the door open. His apron is covered in flour, and his hair is a bit messed up. I fight the urge to giggle when I see some dough on his shirt. "Yes," he groans. His blue eyes land on me quickly. "Oh," he whispers. I suddenly feel like he had been dreading this day. When his sweet smile appears, though, my fears fade. "Hey, Katniss," he beams.

I smile and wave, "Hi." He continues standing there, staring at me.

Rye rolls his eyes, "Peeta," he says. "I'm pretty sure Katniss didn't come here just to have you gawk at her all day." Peeta nervously laughs as he looks to the ground; his face turning pink. "She doesn't want to see you blush, either." This only causes Peeta to get redder. "You're so cute when you blush!" Rye teases. He turns to me, "Isn't he just _so_ adorable, Katniss?"

"Shut up, Rye!" Peeta snaps. I silently laugh at the pointless argument these two are having. "C'mon, Katniss," Peeta smiles. I'm afraid Rye is going to comment on my flushed face as Peeta grabs my hand.

Instead, he simply laughs, "Don't have _too_ much fun!"

"I'm sorry about him," Peeta sighs as we enter the kitchen. "I question the fact that we're related sometimes…" I laugh as he leads me forward by our intertwined fingers. "I have to finish making some bread really quick, can you wait?"

_No._

"Yes," I smile.

_No! Why did you say yes? Stupid…_

He smiles, "Thanks." He lets go of my hand right before he walks to a counter. I watch him toss around a big clump of something for a minute or two.

_I've waited enough today!_

I walk over to him and lean my side on the counter. He turns his head to the right, facing me; he smiles

I tilt my head to the side, "What are you doing?"

His smile widens, "Kneading the dough." I knit my eyebrows together, which causes him to laugh. "It's a step in making bread, Katniss." I nod my head, not exactly sure what he's talking about. "Would you like to try?"

My eyes widen as I shake my head, "Oh, no thank you. I wouldn't know how to do it. I'd mess it all up."

He continues smiling, "Katniss, you're here to learn how to bake. I'll help you. You won't mess it up, I swear."

"I don't know," I whisper.

"C'mon!" he grabs my arm and slowly drags me to him. I stand in front of him, still unsure what I got myself into. "Put your hands on the dough," he instructs.

I do so and slightly laugh, "It feels funny…"

He laughs, "I'm glad you're focused, Katniss." I smile and look up at him, he's standing pretty close, but he's been closer… "Now, start moving your hands." I raise my eyebrows and smack the dough slightly. He laughs and I can hear his hand slap his face. "Not like that."

I laugh and poke the dough, "I told you! I don't know what I'm doing!" I look back at him, "Show me," I whisper.

He shyly smiles and nods. I look back at the dough, waiting for him to give me an example. I feel him moving closer to me. His front presses against my front as his arms come over my shoulders. He drapes his hands softly over mine; he pulls himself closer as his hands guide mine. His breath hits my neck.

"Gently," he whispers right behind my ear. "You have to handle it gently." I feel his lips moving on my skin as he speaks. "It's simple. It's very simple, Katniss." I'm not moving. I _can't_ move. He does all the work as I watch his hands smoothly move the dough, taking mine with him. "Do you see how easy this is?"

"You've had practice," I manage to whisper.

I feel him shake as he chuckles, "True," he whispers. As he continues working the dough, I look up at him. He looks completely care free.

I smile and try to get as tall as I can. Aiming for his cheek, I barely kiss his jawline, "This is fun," I mumble.

His smile is so wide, it looks like it hurts. He leans down and kisses my forehead. "Yeah," he breathes. "This is fun."

I don't exactly understand why we're so close. Not just physically, but mentally. I mean, what gave me the right to kiss his face? What gave him the right to kiss mine? Only friends can do that. I've been talking to him for, what? Three days? And I'm already _this_ close to him? He's just so easy to like and get along with. Like yesterday, I was actually learning stuff. Since when do I learn stuff? He was teaching me, and I was having fun. Who has fun with your tutor? Peeta makes the most boring things, enjoyable.

I feel Peeta's movements slow. Our faces haven't moved. We are still staring at each other, my head slightly tilted. I look into his extremely blue eyes. Have I ever mentioned how gorgeous they are? His eyes move down, then back up to my eyes. I do the same, and realize he was looking at my lips. I swallow hard.

_This isn't even the closest we've been…_

"What did I tell you?" Rye hisses. Peeta quickly turns around, still holding onto me. "Not _too_ much fun!" He smirks, "That's for upstairs, my friends." Peeta squeezes my hands. "Will you let the poor girl go?" Peeta reluctantly lets go of me, but I don't move. My brain is still processing everything. "Oh," Rye grins. "I see how it is." He shakes his head and walks toward the door. "But why my brother?" he laughs.

I blink a few times, trying to see if I'll ever wake up. When I hear Peeta breathing, I know this isn't a dream. I turn around and find my face in his chest. I murmur an apology and I step to the side. He quickly fishes the bread and puts it in the oven then turns to me.

"Cake time?" I smile.

He smiles back, "Cake time."

Peeta shows me the ingredients that you put into the cake. He shows me how to mix and I try, but completely fail. After silently laughing at me, he helps. He does as he did with the bread, but we get no interruptions from Rye. After pouring it into a pan, he stuffs it in the oven.

Peeta turns the radio on, and we _easily_ make small talk.

Okay, I know what you're thinking.

'Katniss Everdeen making small talk? What?'

If _you're_ not thinking that, _I'm _thinking that. Katniss Everdeen does _not_ make small talk. But Peeta Mellark does. And he's _very_ good at it. I guess it rubs off on me. He's so easy to talk to. It's like we've known each other forever-which is true. But I mean as friends. It's like we've been friends since forever.

"No! Stop singing!" I giggle. He jumps up from his chair and runs around the table I'm sitting at. He stops in front of me and attempts to dance. I laugh at him. "You aren't the best dancer…"

He grabs my hands, "Dance with me!"

"No!" I screech. I try to sit down, but he grabs my waist. "Let go, Peeta!" He shakes his head and grabs my hand. He twirls us in a circle, pulling me close. "Stop," I whine.

"Complaining only makes it worse," he laughs. He pushes his forehead against mine, "Enjoy yourself." I smile and begin moving with him. "There you go," he smiles. A new song begins. "I love this song," he whispers.

I roll my eyes as he continues turning me in circles, "Sure you do…" He grins. "Oh, you're not going to sing are you-"

"Called you for the first time yesterday."

I sigh, "Peeta, no-"

"I finally found the missing part of me."

I groan, "No-"

"I felt so close but you were far away."

"Will you stop?"

"Left me without anything to say."

He smiles.

"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again."

He kisses my hair as we continue spinning. I bite my lip as I start humming to the song. He looks down at me, and our foreheads touch as he continues.

"I can't get your smile out of my mind."

"I think about your eyes all of the time."

His voice is soothing.

You're beautiful and you don't even try

Modesty is just so hard to find."

He pulls back, "Sing with me!"

"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again

Hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again."

He kisses my cheek.

"I kissed her for the first time yesterday."

I sigh, "Peeta, stop…"

"Everything I wished that it would be."

He grins, "I'll stop if you start!"

"Suddenly I forgot how to speak."

He laughs, "C'mon!"

"Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?"

His smile is so… _cute_…"Fine," I huff

"Now I'm.."

_Why can this boy convince me so easily? Why can I have such a good time with him? Why-why-why…_

I smile at him, and take a deep breathe; I forget my thoughts and sing.

"Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless

I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again."

We sing together,

"Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment

I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again

Oh! Lovebug again."

He continues smiling at me as the song comes to a stop. He sways us back and forth, no longer spinning. Our faces have managed to come closer.

"You sang to me," he whispers.

_Well, I wouldn't say I sang to __**you**_**. **_I just sang… in front of you… facing you… looking into your eyes… thinking of you… what's wrong with me?_

"Yeah," I whisper back.

Our intertwined hands slip away from each other; his goes to my waist, mine goes to his neck. He pulls me closer by waist. I pull him closer by his neck.

"Your voice," he mumbles. The distance between our faces slowly decrease; our lips brush, "makes all the birds stop and listen." I want to smile, but I'm afraid my lips will have a mind of their own. Our eyes close as his breath hits my face, "It's beautiful. Just like you." This time I do smile, and I was right.

_My lips have a mind of their own._

Our heads jerk back at the sound of a quick bell. My lips may have a mind of their own, but they sure aren't quick. Peeta slowly slips away from me and approaches the oven. I shake my head and sit down. I watch him get the cake out of the oven as I rub my temple.

_ What is wrong with me? Can you imagine what would have happened if the timer wouldn't have gone off? Friends, Katniss! He wants to be __**friends**__! Do friends do __**that**_? _No! _

Peeta comes back and I fake a smile. "The cake needs to cool before we can frost it." I nod my head. He does the same and sits next to me. The silence that I usually adore is now suffocating. "Are you thirsty?" I smile and nod my head. "Water?" I nod my head again. "Be right back." I don't even watch him walk around the kitchen. I try to slow my rapid heartbeat, instead. I manage to get it at a decent pace, until Peeta comes back. I sip the water every so often as I look around the room. After a while, Peeta stands up, "We can frost it now."

I smile as we walk to the cake. "If you thought I was bad with the bread," I laugh. "You have another thing coming…"

He laughs, "It's not that hard, Katniss."

_I love the way he says my name._

He smiles at me.

_Stupid timer…_

I nod my head. "Here," he says as he picks up a white bag. "This is a pastry bag," he smiles. "You use it to frost the cake." He shows me how to use it, easily making the side of the cake perfect. He hands it to me, and I attempt to repeat his actions. It comes out pretty decent. "You see! You're doing fine."

I laugh, "It didn't come out half as good as yours."

"Well," he grins. "No one's comes out as good as mine," he jokes.

I shove his shoulder, "Don't get cocky, baker boy."

He arches his eyebrow, "_Baker boy_?" I nod my head. He shakes his head, "Whatever, huntress."

I laugh, "Alright, wrestler."

He laughs as well, "Sure, dancer."

I smile and roll my eyes, "Are we just going to sit here and give each other nicknames?"

"We're technically not standing…" I hit his arm. "Okay! Gosh…" We both laugh as I finish frosting. "Now we get to do the designs!" I shake my head. "Oh, c'mon, Katniss! It's the _best_ part!"

"How about I watch you instead?" I smile. "It'll be more fun for me."

He shakes his head, "No! I want to teach you, not _show _you," he frowns.

"Next time," I whisper.

His eyes light up as he broadly smiles, "Next time!" he nearly shouts. I laugh as he begins blushing. "I'll show you next time, then," he continues smiling. "You want a cookie? You can have some while I finish this." I begin shaking my head, knowing he's already given me too much. He rolls his eyes, "It's not that much, Katniss. It's a cookie. Just have a few while I finish this."

"Okay," I whisper. I walk to the plate of cookies on the table. I grab one and quickly finish one. "Yum!" I smile. Peeta laughs at me as I skip back to him with a handful of cookies. "These are _really_ good!" He continues laughing as I sit up on the counter, watching him. His face is relaxed, acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. He looks extremely focused, but doesn't put much effort into it. "It's amazing how concentrated you are," I mumble. He looks up at me with a soft smile. I blush, "You're really good at it…"

He looks back at his masterpiece in the making, "Thank you. I decorate all the cakes, you know."

"Really?" He nods and I smile, "My little sister _loves_ them. She can't walk by the bakery without dragging me in here to look at them." He smiles as he finishes up the last flower. "They're all gorgeous. You have a lot of talent, you know."

He grins, "Oh, I know," he jokes. I roll my eyes as he puts the pastry bag down. "Like it?" he asks, gesturing to the cake.

"Love it," I whisper. He smiles as he takes the cake and walks to the door. "Where are you going?" I question. I finish my last cookie as I follow him to the front.

"Putting it in a box," he smiles. I raise my eyebrows. "So you can take it home to Prim."

_How does he know Prim's name? Oh yeah! Prim already know him… I'll have to ask her about that later…_

I shake my head, "No! I can't take that!"

He smiles, "Katniss, you made the cake. It's technically yours." He finishes and places it on the counter. "You're taking it, even if I have to force you."

I roll my eyes and nod. This boy is almost as stubborn as me, _almost_. I just don't understand why I'm not stubborn with him. He convinces me so easily, it's ridiculous.

"Hey, Peeta," Rye says. "Can you watch the counter for a second? I have to go to the restroom." Peeta smiles and nods, taking Rye's spot. "Thanks, and, remember," he grins, "not _too _much fun! At least not where the customers can see…" Peeta shoots his older brother a glare, who merely laughs, "I'll be back in a few."

I start bouncing on my heels, looking around the room. "Are you okay?" Peeta whispers.

I shake my head, "I think the sugar is settling in…" He shakes his head; I look at him, "Let me try!" I smile as I walk behind the counter. His eyebrows furrow together as I stand next to him. "I want to be in charge! I want to handle the front!"

Peeta laughs, "Calm down, Katniss."

I turn to him, still bouncing, "_This_ is why you don't give me cookies! Cookies have sugar, and sugar results in this!" He continues laughing at me. "Don't laugh at me!" I whine.

He places his hands on my shoulder, "Katniss, breathe." I hear a small bell.

"I _am_ breathing, Peeta!" I laugh, "If I weren't breathing, then I wouldn't be alive. Duh!" He groans as he looks down, laughing. I smile and put my head on his shoulder. "No more sugar for me, Peeta!"

I hear someone clear their throat, and I move my head to the side, expecting Rye.

Peeta's right hand slips off my shoulder. "Hello," he says. "How may I help you?"

I swallow hard; my head is still on his shoulder. I slowly move away from him and slump into the stool to my left.

"I just need a small loaf of bread," Gale says through gritted teeth.

Peeta nods, still maintaining his happy-person personality. He smiles, "Alright, I'll be right back." He goes to the kitchen, leaving my hunting partner and I alone.

Gale's head turns to me. "Hi," I whisper. He rolls his eyes; I frown, "Don't give me that."

He glares at me, "Give you what?"

I sigh, "_That_. I'm not doing anything wrong."

He continues giving me a dirty look, "Because cuddling with the baker's boy isn't wrong?" he hisses. I open my mouth to argue, but he holds his hand up, "Don't," he spits. I groan, knowing the only way I'll get a decent conversation out of him is in the woods. Peeta comes back, telling Gale how much it is. Gale grabs the bag after he pays. "Thanks," he mumbles with a roll of his eyes. He turns to me, "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he whispers. I nod my head and watch him walk out the door.

I turn to Peeta, who is slightly smiling at me. I smile back and check the clock.

"It's already 2 o'clock," I frown. He nods his head as I sigh. "I better get going…" He frowns, but agrees. I'm stuck in the same situation as yesterday. Should I hug him? Instead of having an inner conflict, Peeta helps me. He leans in and gives me a tight hug. "Bye," I whisper in his ear.

He smiles at me, "Bye." I'm about to walk past him, but he stops me. "Don't forget about the cake!" I smile and grab the box, leaving. "See you Monday, Katniss," Peeta says.

I nod my head, smiling, "See you Monday, Peeta."

_I don't think I've ever smiled that much outside of the woods…_

I groan as I walk back home.

_Why can't I just skip Sunday? Gale is so going to kill me! Well, not kill me. He's just going to go on and on about what he saw today. I don't get why he's so mad, though. Peeta's a really nice guy. Who cares if we become friends? I mean, am I not allowed to have friends of the opposite sex? Gale sure does. Ha! I just found my argument. Bring it on, Gale!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I spent a little while on it. I'm sorry there isn't <strong>_**a lot**_** of fluff, but I tried to put in a little!**

**Song: Lovebug by Jonas Brothers**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHH! Okay, I'm freaking out. Over 50 reviews! I feel like such a dork, but I don't care! This is my first fanfiction, so this is very exciting! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I love you guys so much! Please, continuing reviewing! I love the feedback and I appreciate the suggestions(: Hehe, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

When I wake and begin getting ready, I'm extremely happy, just like yesterday.

_Just like yesterday…_

That's when everything about the previous day floats back to me. I smile, remembering spending nearly the entire day with Peeta. I giggle when I remember him dancing around. Then blush when I think about him being so close, and that awfully amazing feeling I felt when his lips nearly touched mine. A version of the feeling comes back at the memory, but quickly fades when I realize what I have to deal with today.

_Gale._

I still don't understand why he made it seem like it's a big deal. I'm making friends… so what? I sigh as I slip on my hunting boots and head out the door. I quickly make it to the woods, sliding under the fence separating the known and the unknown before reaching my bow and arrows. After arming myself, I make my way to Gale and I's meeting spot. I hear Gale _way_ before he hears me. He's slumped on a log by our hangout, his back to me; I only catch every other word.

He mumbles things like, "What? No!" and, "Her?" and, "Him?" he sighs, "Really?"

_What no her him really. What kind of sentence is that?_

I try to get closer in order to hear him better, but he senses my presence.

"Really?" he whispers. He slowly turns to me, "The baker's son?"

I sigh, "What's so bad about _Peeta_?"

He rolls his eyes, "He's a _merchant_, Katniss."

_Katniss? Ugh, he isn't using my nickname; this is serious…_

"So?" I say out of irritation.

"He's a merchant!" he groans. "A merchant, Katniss! A merchant!"

"So your merchant friends are different than mine?" I growl. I cross my arms and continue before he can reply, "You said nothing about Madge when we started getting closer. Why is Peeta any different?" He opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it. "Hmm? Is it because Peeta's a boy?" He rubs his temple as I continue, "Am I not allowed to have friends of the opposite sex?" He moves his head slightly; I can't tell if it's a yes or a no. "That doesn't even make any sense!" I shout as I throw my hands in the air. "I'm friends with you, aren't I? I mean, you're a guy! So is Ansel! What's the difference? And don't give me that 'He's a merchant' crap!"

"Katniss," he sighs. "Do you know who he is?" He looks up at me. "Do you know who his brothers are?" I nod my head; I have had a conversation with all but the eldest Mellark brother. For goodness sakes, I've been in their house! "Julian, Rye, and Peeta Mellark," he whispers. "_That's_ who they are." He shakes his head, "They're at the top of the top, Katniss. You don't mess with them." He runs his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to say next.

"He's not bad," I whisper. "He's nice. So is his brother. They're-they're… I really like them."

"Katniss," he groans. "They're… he's…"

"He's great," I finish for him. "I like him."

"A merchant," he mumbles.

I roll my eyes, "So you're merchant friends are different from mine?"

"No," he whispers. "But…"

"But they're girls… at least most of them. Tell me. What's the difference between you making friends with _merchant _girls, and me making friends with Peeta?" We sit in silence for a full minute. "Exactly," I hiss.

"It's just, Katniss," he sighs. "He's… he's…" He groans, "What's so good about him, anyway?"

_Well, this should take a while…_

"Why do you like him so much?"

I smile, "He's funny," I whisper. "I like how he can make me laugh without putting much effort into it." It's strange telling Gale these things, but if this is the only way to convince him that Peeta's a good guy, I'm willing to say anything right now. "He's so easy to be around; he makes everything fun. I-I…I like how I can smile so much around him; he makes me feel carefree and…"

Gale cuts my trailing sentence off, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile that much outside of the woods," he whispers. "Hell, I haven't seen you smile that much in one day let alone _two _minutes!"

I nod my head, "Add that to the list," I mumble.

"You're so friendly with him," he says, confusion relevant in both his face and voice.

"I know," I nod. "It's strange," I shake my head. "I've been talking to him for only a few days… and I feel like we've been friends since we were five."

He frowns, "Really?" I nod my head, just as confused as him. "I-I don't get it."

"Neither do I," I sigh as I sit next to him.

"I still don't think you should be hanging out with him," he mumbles.

"Well," I slightly smile. "It doesn't matter what you think." He furrows his eyebrows at me, still frowning. "Whether you or I like it or not, I _have_ to go to his house." He raises his eyebrows as I continue, "Unless I want to repeat a year, I'll be with Peeta a lot more." He begins shaking his head, unsure what the meaning behind my words is. "My science teacher assigned Peeta as my tutor. I have to go to his house to study every day after school."

He slowly nods his head, beginning to process it, "So… what you're really saying is that you're only hanging out with Mellark because you have to?"

I roll my eyes, "Is that all you got out of this?" He nods and I frown, "No, that's _not_ the only reason I'm hanging out with him." He's the one to frown now. "I'm hanging out with him because I _like_ him."

"You… _like_ him?" he gives me a bewildered face.

I slightly smile, "Yeah…I-I… I like him."

He sighs, "He hurts you," he grits his teeth, "And I'll beat him so hard he'll wish he wasn't even born."

I laugh, "And _that_ is why you're my best friend."

He slightly laughs, putting his arm over my shoulder, "I'm serious. I'd like to see baker boy try and get past this," he says gesturing to his arm muscles. I laugh and he fakes a gasp, "Are you saying I'm not strong enough to take bread boy?"

I pull back from him and shake my head, "It's amazing how you can never manage to say Peeta's name."

He rolls his eyes, "I'd rather not insult the boy."

I raise my eyebrows, "So calling him bread boy and baker boy _isn't _offensive?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Have you heard the kid's name? I'm doing him a favor by not saying it. He's named after freaking bread; addressing him by his real name is an insult in itself."

I laugh, "Why am I friends with you again?"

He opens his mouth, but quickly shuts it. He grins, "That's a really good question."

I stand up, "C'mon," I say through fits of laughter. "We have to get some hunting done."

He smiles, and we don't say much after that. We don't need to. Having each other by our side, and the woods around us, is enough.

They're something that's different. I long for the feeling in my stomach that makes me want to run and hide. Run and hide into Peeta's arms. I don't understand why I can't get him out of my mind. It's rather distracting. I don't let it mess with my hunting, but I like to ponder the thought of him and me together again… in the bakery… alone. I smile as I remember Peeta and me singing together. I'd actually really enjoy having another day like that with him; it's the most fun I've had in years.

I've only had three interactions with Peeta before this week. I'd rather not dwell on those today. I'd like to focus on whatever Peeta and I _will _have; not what we _have _had. No matter how much I want to forget all three, I know I can't forget one in particular.

I still owe my boy with the bread.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a bit shorter than usual, but nothing too dramatic is going on in this chapter. I promise the next will be longer! But I'd like some reviews first! ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**80 reviews? lajflasjfaslajsf OH MY GOSH! :D I love you guys! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! They mean the world to me!**

**I'm sorry it took so long; I was a bit stuck. Trust me, the reviews helped! I'm so glad a lot of people are enjoying the story! I really hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

I scribble in my notebook during science. My good mood from the weekend is slowly fading, but sitting next to a ray of sunshine sustains my happy aura. I look up at Peeta every once and a while. He's taking notes, quite focused on the lesson. He peers up a few times, either smiling at me or suggesting I take notes too; I smile at him and continue squiggling. After a while, I begin tapping my pen quickly on the table and look at the ceiling. I stop when I feel Peeta's larger hand clasp over mine. I turn to him and sheepishly grin.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"It's okay," he mumbles, looking back to our teacher. I sigh and begin tapping my pen again. Peeta promptly grabs the pen, "Stop," he whispers.

"I'm so bored," I groan.

"Why don't you take some notes?" Peeta recommends.

I roll my eyes, "Peeta, when someone says they're bored, they want to do something interesting, not something even _more_ boring." He shakes his head as he continues taking notes. "That's my pen," I whisper. He turns to me just as the pen lands in his mouth. "Don't!" I hiss.

"Sorry," he mumbles, chewing on my pen. I frown at him and he grins, "You still want it?"

"Keep it," I grumble. He smiles and takes the pen out of his mouth. He puts the chewed up part near my face. "Stop," I warn, pushing his hand away. He quickly moves it forward, placing the bitten part on my cheek. "It's wet," I silently shriek.

He chuckles, "So am I," he winks.

I wrinkle my nose, "You're disgusting."

He smirks, "I was kidding."

"Still…"

He frowns, "It's supposed to be funny. You know… like," he fakes a laugh, "Like that."

I glare at him, "I know what a laugh is. I've done it before."

He smiles, "I know. I'd like to hear it more often."

I look down, trying to hide a blush.

_Blush? Why would I blush? I mean, he just wants to hear me laugh… Well, that just sounds creepy on its own…_

The two of us stand up at the sound of the bell. I grab my things and he his. Walking down the hall, we don't say anything. We're kind of just next to each other. I sigh, knowing how many strange looks we would get if we started a conversation. It's probably the reason Peeta's not talking to me.

_Why do I put so much thought into every little thing when I'm around him? Just because we're not talking doesn't mean something's wrong. Talking has never been something I've favored, why do I care if there is none now? Maybe because Peeta talks so much… yeah, that's it._

I walk into the gym and separate from Peeta; I don't feel like over thinking my actions right now. I sit down next to Shayla and Madge on the bleachers. I smile at them and turn my attention to Coach Den. She is explaining to the class that the Spring Fling is coming up; how we get to be the 'main event' and how Shayla, Acasia and I get to choreograph it. Wait, what?

"Katniss," Coach Den says irritably. She's probably been calling my name for a while.

"Huh?" I mumble.

She rolls her eyes, "Come here!" I look to see that Shayla and Acasia are standing to her right. I quickly stand up and walk toward her. When I reach her, she continues, "These three girls are going to make up your dance. I swear it won't be _too _hard." She sighs, "Since it's raining outside, you guys have to eat in here, which means tables are going to be set up in here and we can't practice." She smiles at my class, "You get today off, and that's it." No one moves; all are unsure what to do. She laughs, "You guys can do as you please." Everyone cheers and stands up. "But the boys have to help set up!" she shouts. The boys groan and push each other as they walk down the bleachers and begin helping.

I turn to my friends and start talking; Madge joins us. I laugh as I see Ember Rendy flirting with the working boys.

"Look at her," I mumble, shaking my head. "I wonder what she sees in the mirror."

Shayla laughs, "It isn't what I see…"

The bell rings and we all decide to just to sit at a table. I dump my stuff and, soon enough, Gale joins us; we smile at each other. I don't have five minutes of peace after sitting down. The snotty Ember Rendy walks up to our table, her gossiping friends in tow. With a scowl on her face, she stops by the end of the table, where I'm at.

"Everdeen," she growls.

I sit up straight and bat my eyelashes, "Yes, Ember, dear?" I use a fake annoying twang.

"Don't play nice," she snarls.

"Don't mess with us," Shayla barks.

Ember rolls her eyes and redirects her attention to me. "Stay away from him," she hisses.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Stay away from who?"

"You know who I'm talking about," she says as she gets in my face.

I stand up, "Actually," my voice echoes through the gym filled with kids. The room falls silent as I continue, "If I knew who you were talking about, I wouldn't be asking. So, who is this _he_ you want me to stay away from?"

She glares at me, "Peeta," she silently hisses.

"Oh!" I say loudly. "Peeta Mellark?" I ask in the same tone. "I know him! I sit next to him in science!"

"Stay away," she commands.

Shayla stands up, "Why would she take orders from _you_?" she spits.

I dismiss her with my hand, "No, Shay, I want to see what she has to say." Shayla nods and sits down. "I mean, I can only think of two reasons as to why she wants me to stay away from Peeta." Everyone's paying attention and I actually don't care. I'm glad everyone's going to see me embarrassing her. "One, Ember over here, could be intimidated by me."

"I'm not intimidated by _you_," Ember snaps.

"That leaves option number two," I smirk while holding two fingers up. "Now, I'm thinking you don't just want _me_ away from Peeta. You want _all_ girls to stay from him," I say circling around the group of four girls. "Which means Miss Ember likes Peeta Mellark."

Murmurs and snickers quickly flood the room. I smirk as Ember tries to intensify her glare. "You little-"

"No!" I interrupt her. "I can see it now! Ember Mellark," I grin. I turn to my friends. "Ember Mellark," I repeat. "Sounds… _odd_, don't you think?" I turn back to Ember and her posy. "That's okay," I reassure her with a flick of my hand. "We can change your middle name and make everyone call you by your full name." I smile, "Don't you think it's hilarious?" I ask, turning in a circle to address everyone. "I think it's hilarious."

"Everdeen," Ember snarls.

I laugh and turn to her, "I mean, you're always saying how we from the Seam are the lowest of the low."

"That's because you are," Ember grins.

Shayla shoots up, "Oh hell to the no, bitch!" she hisses.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not done yet." Madge mumbles a few calming words to Shayla, and she eventually sits down. I turn back to Ember, "Yet, you're intimidated by a Seam girl."

"I'm not-" Ember begins.

"No," I hold my hand out to stop her. "You are. If you weren't, this conversation wouldn't be happening!" I smirk, "Admit it, you're intimidated by a Seam girl. I mean, you're just scared." Shayla laughs and I turn to her. "She is! She's afraid that I'm going to take-" I exhale through my nose with a smile.

"Her merchant Mellark," Shayla finishes for me. People break out laughing everywhere.

"Are you _that_ jealous?" I laugh. "I've only talked to him, like, a handful of times. You know," I grin, "I think I'll make an effort to talk to him more _just _to see the look on your face."

"You'll regret that, Everdeen," Ember grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Regret what? Announcing to the whole school that you have a _huge_ crush on Peeta Mellark? Or proving that you're jealous of me?"

"Ugh!" she screeches, storming out the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Mellark!" I say waving to her. "Tell the hubby, Peeta, I said hi!" Silence falls as my voice fades.

The gym roars with laughter as I settle back in my seat, smiling.

_We Seam kids aren't as stupid as you think._

* * *

><p>Since lunch, I've gotten a few compliments on my accomplishment of embarrassing Ember. These compliments are much more accepted compared to those on my dancing. Excluding science, I haven't talked to Peeta today. I'm a bit nervous; how did he react to the whole 'Ember Mellark' thing? I bite my lip as I close my locker and walk to gym for dance practice.<p>

After changing, I start stretching. I'm quickly interrupted, though. None other than Ember struts through the gym doors. I hear Shayla laugh beside me as Ember struts toward us. I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering what she wants now. Her hand lands on her hip as she stops in front of me. Her followers are standing behind her.

"He's mine," she hisses.

I roll my eyes, "We already went over this, Ember!" I groan.

"If I _ever_ see you with him again," she snarls, "You _will_ regret it."

This whole conversation is rubbing me the wrong way; I don't like the way she thinks of Peeta.

"You're talking about Peeta like he's a toy," I spit.

She glares, "Peeta is _not _a toy."

"Not to me," I counter. "But to you, he's just something you can claim."

"And what is he to you, huh?" I open my mouth, but quickly shut it. Looking over  
>Ember's shoulder, I see a few boys watching- Peeta being one of them. "What is he to you?" she repeats.<p>

"He's not a toy," I mumble.

She rolls her eyes, "Don't _ever _talk to him again. Got it?"

I rub my temple, "Hate to break it to you, but he's tutoring me. I _have_ to see him." She continues growling at me; I sigh. "You are _very _annoying… always trying to get your way and all. If you and your mother are alike, I feel bad for your dad. I wouldn't be surprised if she was his second choice."

"Don't go there, Everdeen," she threatens.

I grin, "You'll probably end up the same way. Like, if Peeta were to go after a girl that, for some _crazy_ reason, didn't like him back…he'd be stuck with you." I frown, "Poor Peeta…" Her hand flies up and makes contact with my cheek. She smirks as I gasp. "You want to play like that, _bitch_?" I snarl. I roughly push her, sending her to the floor. "You don't touch me." I turn around and quickly dodge to my right; I see Ember's shoe fly to the other side of the room. "My mother has better aim," I laugh.

"Your mom is a deadbeat whore," she hisses. I stop in my trial. My mother may be a depressed bum, but she is _not_ a prostitute. "Is that where you get it from?"

I quickly spin around. "My mother is _not _a whore," I say through gritted teeth.

With the help of her friends, she stands up. "Oh, but she is." She dusts herself off, "As I have been told, the baker was supposed to marry her. But she ran off with a peasant." I scowl at her ugly reference to my father. "Sad, isn't it? You could be a merchant… a Mellark, even. But… no. Is that why you're trying to get to Peeta? To make up for your mother's mistake?"

"My mother didn't make a mistake," I snap.

She laughs, "It won't work. Miners and merchants don't mix well. One of the only mixed couples I know of is-was- your mother and father. And I think we all know how _that_ turned out…"

"What is your problem?" I scream. "I haven't done _anything_ to you!"

"You're trying to take Peeta!" she hisses.

I roll my eyes, "Where's your proof? Huh?"

She glares at me, "I saw you. I saw you leaving the bakery on Saturday!"

I throw my hands in the air, "Oh! Nothing gets by you!" She continues giving me dirty looks; I laugh, "Because buying bread means I'm screwing with the baker's son."

"You didn't have bread," she hisses.

"Yeah, I had cake," I growl. She rolls her eyes; I scowl. "You know what? You can take your sick obsession for baker boy and shove it up your ass!"

She gasps, boiling with anger, "You're not taking him from me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just _so_ looking forward to free bread and cookies for the rest of my life. But, you go ahead and get fatter- if that's even possible."

"I'm not fat! And I actually care for him! Unlike you!"

"Oh really?" She nods her head and I cross my arms. I feel someone's elbow on my shoulder. I look to see Shayla. "You know, I heard a certain someone likes you. The middle Mellark… what's his name?"

Shayla grins, "Rye… Rye likes you, Ember."

Ember gasps, a huge smile plastered on her face. "He is _so_ cute!" She begins babbling about him.

I fake a smile, "Ember, what were we talking about?"

"Rye!" she squeals. "And how much he likes me!" she beams.

I laugh, "No, we were talking about Peeta. You see, you're just trying to prove that you can get _every_ guy; you're into _any_ guy."

"Like Rye?" she grins.

I roll my eyes as Shayla laughs, "Rye doesn't like you, Ember."

"What?" Ember frowns.

"Yep," Shayla shrugs her shoulders. "We just made it up to prove a point." Ember glares at us; Shayla grins, "You could ask them if you'd like; see which one likes you."

She eyes the two of us carefully, but spins on her heels. She heads for the wrestling team that has obviously been eavesdropping. Well, we _were_ shouting, so I don't blame them. We both watch as Ember skips over to Rye, who laughs at her and walks away. She then walks to Peeta, who looks over at Shayla and me. He turns back to Ember and shakes his head. She stomps her foot and runs toward the door. Shayla and I start laughing as we high five.

"It was a suggestion! It wasn't a guarantee!" Shayla shouts.

"You forgot your shoe!" I laugh. As soon as I say it, one of Ember's minion's comes in to collect it. "You want to try with the boys?" I continue laughing, "Your master didn't have much luck, but I'm sure they'll be nicer to you!"

She comes back from grabbing the shoe, "Ew," she scoffs.

I step forward, putting my face close to hers, "Ew?" I hiss. She shrieks and runs out the door.

I hear Shayla laughing again as she comes up behind me. "They scare so easily… But it'll never get old!"

We continue laughing as we discuss what we're doing for the dance. We include the moves we practiced on Friday and the ones we work on today. After coming up with a decent routine, we try to figure out what song to put it to. There are many selections, but there isn't one that fits it perfectly. Plus, we still need to come up with another dance; the couple's dance. That's an entire different problem. I sigh as Coach Den dismisses us. For once, I wish practice would have lasted longer. I kind of don't want to hear what Peeta has to say.

I decide not change; Peeta looks like he's been waiting too long. I walk over to the bleachers, where he's sitting. I give him a smile and wave; I receive a curt nod. We walk out the door together; outside a bit separate. We reach the bakery without a word said. Rye waves and I smile at him. Soon enough, we're in his room and studying. I try to answer a question for the homework, and the silence becomes extremely disturbing. I stand up, throwing my pen on the desk.

I sigh, "Peeta, I-"

"Ember Mellark?" he whispers.

I hide my face in my hands, "I'm so sorry," I mumble. I hear him stand up, and he grabs my arms. Removing them from my face; seeing him just makes me feel guiltier. I just don't know why, though. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in any way! I just, I-I-I-" He shushes me. "I'm sorry…"

He shakes his head, "I would never marry that witch."

I frown, "It was supposed to be a joke. I wasn't trying to insult you!"

He slightly smiles, "It was funny. And you didn't embarrass me. Trust me; everyone was too busy laughing at Ember."

"So you're not mad at me?" I whisper.

He shakes his head, smiling, "Never." I smile and his palms slide down my arms and reach my hands, giving them a light squeeze before he completely lets go. "We still have to study," he grins.

I groan, "Oh, come on! It's not every day Katniss Everdeen apologizes! I should get an award for that!"

He laughs and sits down, "How about you finish your homework and you'll get the award of being able to go home." I huff as I slump into the chair next to Peeta. "We're almost done," he reassures.

"That's just a lie to get me to finish," I frown. "We'll have to do this again tomorrow."

He picks up my pen he had chewed from this morning, and smiles, "I think I can deal with that."

_Only Peeta Mellark can turn my frown upside down in two seconds flat._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Please share your opinion. If you have any suggestions or would like something to happen in the story... I'd love to hear about it! I love reviews and feedback. I try to get back to everyone that messages me as soon as possible. **

**Please review! They truly help! **

**Thank you SO much for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I was SOOO busy! I went out of town for a while and, well, I've just been all over the place lately. I spent the whole day working on chapters and I REALLY hope you like it. I'll try to update again this weekend, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! I love the reviews and commentary. To be honest, I wouldn't be able to go on with out them! Seriously, it's MIND BLOWING! I have over 100 reviews! ahh! Speaking of which, I'd like to thank mrspatrickdempsey for my 100th review! OMG. I love you guys so much and I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

I slam my locker and trudge to the gym. I open the door and scan the room, looking for my friends. I see Gale sitting near the top of the bleachers. I drag myself up the steps and dump my things. I sigh as I lay down on my back; my head lands in Gale's lap.

He laughs, "Tired much?" I shush him, wiping my hand on his face.

I feel his tongue hit my finger, "Gross!" I screech, smacking his face. He groans as I shift my head. "What?" I whisper.

"I don't really appreciate you hitting my junk," he mumbles. I scoff as I turn on my side, burying my face in his stomach. I feel him play with my braid when I close my eyes. "Catnip," he whispers. "Catnip, you have to get up. Class is going to start in two minutes."

"Shut up," I hiss. "Let me sleep for two minutes, then!" He shakes his head as I close my eyes again. I feel a poke on my back. I smack the hand away, "Stop it, Gale."

"It's not me," he laughs. My eyes snap open to see Gale's two hands in front of me. I slightly turn to see Ansel grinning.

"Oh great," I mumble.

"It's lovely to see you too, sister," he laughs.

I flick my hand, "Go away, brother." I turn back to my comfortable position with Gale. One of his arms drapes over my side as the other soothingly pets my hair. I yawn and begin drifting off, until I feel Gale shaking. "Stop laughing."

He pats my back, "Your buddy looks pissed." I don't say anything, and he takes it as me being confused. "I think Peeta wants to rip my head off." I hear Ansel agreeing as he starts laughing.

I turn on my back, "So you've decided to call him by his first name now?" I smile, ignoring what he said about Peeta being upset.

He shrugs his shoulders, "It's more of an insult," he grins. I roll my eyes and he points, "Look at his face! He's hilarious trying to be intimidating."

Ansel chuckles, shaking his head, "It's like he doesn't know you guys are just friends or something."

My body heats up, "Why would he care if we were more than friends?"

I feel Gale stiffen; Ansel's eyes widen, "Well, he, uh," he stammers. I raise my eyebrows, waiting for his comeback. "He… he's jealous… I guess…"

"Why would he be jealous?" I ask quickly.

"Uh…" He looks back to Peeta, who is curiously watching us. "He wants to be close to you?"

"You can't answer a question with a question."

He scratches the back of his neck, "He likes you… so he doesn't want any other guy too close to you."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Peeta doesn't like me," I whisper. "Not like that." Both Gale and Ansel roll their eyes. "What? He doesn't! We just became friends!"

"Friends don't look at each other like that," Ansel snorts.

I look over to see Peeta staring at me, he smiles and waves. I bite my lip as I wave back.

_I didn't see anything special in the way Peeta looked at me. He was just… looking at me. Nothing special!_

I sit up and stretch. "Brother, dear," I say to Ansel. "I'm leaving now. Tell me when you come up with a better answer." He smiles and nods his head. I walk down the bleachers and approach Coach Den, Madge, Shayla, and Acasia. "I don't want to change," I complain. After about two seconds of Coach's glare, I sigh, "I'll be right back…"

I hear Shayla groan when I reach them again, "What song are we going to do? They can't just do the moves like us. They need a beat! We've been sitting here for five minutes! We're wasting time!"

I stand next to Madge, who is not saying anything. I smile at her; we haven't spent that much time together lately.

I feel a tap on my shoulder; I look to my left and see Peeta. "Hey," he shyly grins.

"Hey," I smile.

He bounces on his heels, "What are you doing?"

I point to my right, "Listening to these two bozos argue with Coach Den about what song you guys get to dance to." He nods his head, smiling at me. I bite my lip, not sure where to take this conversation. I hear a group of boys calling his name repeatedly; Peeta doesn't move. I wait for him to wait goodbye, but he continues staring down at me. "Peeta," I whisper.

His head jerks, "Huh?"

I softly laugh, "I just said your name…"

He rubs the back of his neck, "Oh…"

I roll my eyes, "Your friends have been calling you for a while…"

He slightly turns his head to them, "They have?"

I nod my head, "Yup."

He looks back at me, "Well… I… should… go…" I nod my head as he starts walking backwards, "I'll take to you later…?"

"You kind of have to…"

He nervously laughs, "Right…"

"Peeta watch out!" I shriek as he runs into a group of people. I cringe as they all fall to the ground; Peeta apologizing and clumsily standing up. He sheepishly smiles and turns red when he sees me watching. His eyes widen as he retreats to his laughing friends.

I turn to a laughing Shayla, "Wow," she breathes. "You leave that boy tongue tied!"

I gasp, "Yes! That's it!"

"Katniss," she warns. "Don't go tying that boy's tongue…"

I shake my head, "No! Where's that song thing you had?"

"It's on the speaker… Why?"

I quickly run over to the speaker and pick up the item Shayla found last week. After a minute or two, I manage to find where the music is held on the contraption. I skim through the music, hoping to find the right song. I smile brightly as I find it under the t's and press on the screen. The sounds blasting from the speaker catch a lot of people's attention. I run back to the four of them, grinning.

"Well?" I raise my eyebrows. "Let's see if it goes with the moves!"

Shayla and Acasia both smile as we begin the routine; moving to the beat perfectly, but keeping the rhythm of our preset moves. The three of us know the song perfectly well; we sing along,

"Take me to your best friend's house

Roll around this roundabout

Oh yeah."

Kids from all over the gym clap to the song, joining to the singing,

"Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now

Oh yeah."

Every kid from the Seam knows this song, we grew up with it. It's one of those things that… we've just always known.

"Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't..."

They all stand up, cheering, screaming the lyrics, dancing along, jumping off the bleachers; they come down to where Shayla, Acasia and I are.

"Take me to your best friend's house

Marmalade we're making out

Oh yeah."

Everyone has their mixed version of moving to the beat; all of which include jumping up and down having… _fun_.

"Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now."

Shayla, Acasia and I have momentarily forgotten about the routine; we have fun with everyone else. Madge grabs me and begins singing and dancing with me; I smile and enjoy myself like when I was little…

"Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't..."

Acasia, Shayla, Madge and I manage to find ourselves in the middle. We sing and dance in sync as everyone around us cheers, jumping up and down,

"One, two, three, four

Don't leave me tongue tied

Let's stay up all night

I'll get real high

Slumber party; pillow fight

My eyes on your eyes

Like Peter Pan up in the sky

My best friend's house tonight

Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye."

I don't think anyone cares about what's going on. We've seemed to have forgotten all the troubles we have. Though we're only kids, we have problems too, you know? I laugh with people I don't even know…

"Don't take me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't take me tongue tied

Don't kiss me goodnight

Don't..."

In the big mess of kids, I find Ansel. He grins at me; I laugh at him. We stand toward the outside, closer to the bleachers. He hugs me.

"Take me to your best friend's house

Roll around this roundabout

Oh yeah

Take me to your best friend's house

I loved you then and I love you now."

He spins me in a circle and I end up in Gale's arms. I smile as the three of us basically scream out the words the way we used to when we were kids,

"Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't leave me tongue tied

Don't…

Don't leave me tongue tied.

Don't wave no goodbye

Don't leave me tongue tied.

Don't…"

We all laugh, cheer, high five and hug as the song ends. This just put us all in an extremely good mood. I don't know how the merchants dealt with their 'problems', but this is how we dealt with ours. We honestly just got together, danced and sang; like this. This song is one of the few we all know; one we all used to enjoy ourselves. We'd just forget about our differences and the anger we have for one another for three and a half minutes so we could do this.

I don't think anyone has done this in a long time. After the mine… _incident_… there were a lot of kids who seemed to have forgotten how it used to be. Like me, they had to grow up and forget about these childish rituals we had. Now that I think about it, though; is it really childish? Is wanting to have a good time… _childish_?

I hate to admit it, but I think we all still have that little kid in us that just wants to drop everything and… and have fun.

"Now _that_ is a dance!" Coach Den laughs. She turns to the blondes sitting on the bleachers, "You could learn a thing or two from them."

Some of the girls scoff, some of them nod; the boys stare, awestruck. Coach Den then quickly separates the boys from the girls. I get stuck teaching the boys, while Acasia and Shayla get the girls.

I went over most of the moves with the boys, and they got some of them. What concerns me the most, though, is that I have to teach the guys the couples dance, too. I don't even know who I'm dancing with.

* * *

><p>Lunch was a lot calmer compered to yesterday, and the rest of the day goes by smoothly. By the end of the day, it feels like a stress-free day. At practice-after changing- we contemplate what we're going to do for the couple's dance. Basically, we get <em>no<em> work done.

After I see that Peeta is done with his wrestling practice, I tell Coach that I'm done for the day. Before she can object, I grab my bag and run over to Peeta. He smiles at me, but I keep my distance.

"Don't get too close," I hiss.

He frowns, "Wh-why?"

I wrinkle my nose, "You smell like sweat." He laughs and leans for a hug. "Stay away!" I shriek as I run down the hall. He chases after me and, because of my extra load, he quickly catches up to me. He embraces from me behind; I feel his wet skin touch mine. "Gross!"

He nuzzles his face into my neck, "You know you love it!"

I push away from him, "You wish!"

He ruffles my hair, laughing at me. I smile at him as we exit the building. I see a girl with blonde hair slumped at the bottom of the steps. I'm about to look back at Peeta when she turns around. I stop a few steps away from her, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Madge?" I whisper.

She warily smiles, "Hey," she sniffles.

"Madge, are you… are you crying?"

She wipes her nose with the back of her hand, shaking her head, "Not anymore," she mumbles.

I quickly dump my things as I sit down next to her. "What's wrong?" She shakes her head. "Madge, please tell me why you're crying." She buries her face in her hands. "Madge," I whisper. "Madge, please tell me what's wrong." I grab her by her shoulders, forcing her to face me, "Is it your mom?" Her lip quivers as she nods; I tightly hug her.

You see, Madge's mom has always been sick. She gets these massive headaches that lead to nausea and she sometimes has to stay in bed for days. She takes medicine that helps, but nothing can seem to cure it. Since Madge and I were little, several doctors have come to see her and have tried to help.

"It's been getting worse," she cries. "She gets dizzy so much more easily; she faints when she gets nauseous."

I rub her back, "I'm so sorry, Madge."

She sits up, "Can we walk and talk."

I quickly nod my head, "Of course we can-'t." I turn my head to see Peeta patiently waiting with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I turn back to Madge, "I'm kind of with-"

"Go ahead, Katniss," Peeta interrupts me. "I'll walk ahead of you guys and take a shower so you'll actually want to be around me."

I smile, "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

He chuckles, "Yes, Katniss, I'm okay with wanting to be sweat-free."

I shake my head, smiling, "I mean are you okay with me walking with Madge? I'll be late…"

He smiles at me, "I won't tell Mr. Tecto, I promise." He waves a goodbye and walks off. I shout him a quick thank you; he flicks his hand, "See you in a little!"

I turn back to Madge; she smiles at me, sniffling, "He's a good guy, you know."

I pull a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Oh, I know." She laughs slightly and I stand up. I hold a hand out her, "Come on, it's time for you to tell me what happened." She sighs as she grabs my hand. I help her up and we quickly gather our few things. We walk off together, staying at a decent pace. "So, what happened?"

"Since mother got worse, they've decided that the only people that can help her are in the Capitol." I nod my head, already knowing that the Capitol has the most advanced technology. "And they want to take her to them." I freeze as the words leave her mouth; she keeps moving, oblivious to the fact that I've stopped following her. I quickly catch up to her, not wanting to miss anything she has to say. "Mother and father are going to be leaving this week…"

"And you?" I whisper.

She readjusts the strap on her shoulder, "I have to stay here."

I tilt my head to the side, "Who's going to stay with you?"

She shakes her head, "No one. I'm going to stay with someone." I nod my head and look up to see how close we are to the bakery. "I'm staying with the Mellark's," she whispers.

My head snaps to the left, I stare at her in shock, "You're what?"

"I'm staying with the Mellark's," she repeats. "I'm… I'm cousins with them, you know."

I knit my eyebrows together, "You're cousins with the Mellark's?"

She nods her head, "Well, uh… yeah."

"Wh-"

"They're the only people my parents trust," she interrupts me.

I look forward again, and see a large blonde woman jogging down the stairs of the bakery. She pushes past everyone, demanding they all get out of there way. My eyes widen as she moves in our direction.

"Move!" she hisses as she nearly runs into me. I groan as our shoulders crash and growl as she walks past me without a second glance.

"You're related to _that_," I snarl, referring to Mrs. Mellark.

"Yep," Madge huffs. "I'll be staying with them for over two weeks. I honestly don't know when they'll come back home because it all depends on when mother gets better…"

The bell of the bakery dings as we walk through the doors.

"Madge! Just the girl I wanted to see!" I hear Mr. Mellark say. He smiles at Madge, hugging her tightly before looking at me. "And Katniss," he softly hugs me; he grins, "Just the girl Peeta wanted to see."

I blush as he turns back to Madge, "I hope you're doing okay, darling. I know this must be hard; seeing your mother sick and all." Madge politely nods; Mr. Mellark squeezes her shoulders, "You can move your stuff in whenever you like. You'll be staying in Julian's old room, but I'm sure you want to say goodbye to your parents instead of hanging around here."

Madge smiles at her uncle, "Yes. I understand that Mrs. Mellark might be accompanying them."

_Mrs. Mellark gone for over two weeks? Ha, I think this place got even better._

Mr. Mellark smiles, "I believe so." Madge hugs him goodbye. "I'll see you soon, darling," he tells her.

She nods and hugs me, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She pulls back, slightly smiling, "I'll need help moving in."

I smile, "Whatever you need, just ask." I wave to her as she walks out of the building. I turn to Mr. Mellark, slightly embarrassed, "I'll… just… go…"

He smiles at me, "Peeta's upstairs in his room."

I nod my head and begin walking past him, heading for the kitchen. I quickly make it to his room; I've gotten familiar with the place, but I'm not quite used to it. I knock on the door softly, and walk in when I hear him shout back at me.

I sit down next to him, "You're clean," I grin.

He turns to me, "Yes. I am clean. Will you hug me now?"

I stare at him for a second. I move closer to him, "Nope."

He rolls his eyes, "Fine. Be like that…" I laugh at him and grab a pen and paper to start working. "So, what had Madge all upset?"

I sigh, "It's her mom."

He swallows hard, "Oh," he whispers.

I nod my head, "Yeah. She's gotten worse… and they're taking her to the Capitol for more treatments. Madge gets to stay here… with you."

He raises an eyebrow, "With me?"

"With you," I confirm. I continue on my homework, "Being the wonderful cousin you are, you're allowing her to stay with you."

He shakes his head, chuckling, "I love how I was informed about this."

I slightly laugh, "Yeah, she's staying down the hall from you. Won't that be fun?"

He smiles at me, "Extremely." I shake my head and triumphantly grin when I finish a part of the homework. "I'll get to see you more," he mumbles.

That's when I realize I'll be here even more. Not only will I have tutoring, but I'll be here when I spend time with Madge… and Peeta. Plus, because Peeta's mom won't be here-hopefully- I won't be afraid of coming over here.

_Life is good._

I shake my head.

_Wow, haven't said that in a while._

I smile at Peeta as he cracks a lame joke.

_Peeta makes life good._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Please review! I hope you liked it, and if you didn't... tell me why! But, before you do, I already know everyone is super out of character! I couldn't help it! I wanted it to be somewhat like that. :) hehe. anyway, REVIEW! You don't know how much I appreciate them! <strong>_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya. :) I'm super glad everyone is enjoying the story! Okay, I just want to say that I am extremely sorry about my lack of fluff! I am also dying for KatnissxPeeta fluff, but this is the best I can do for now :( But, don't worry! Good things come to those who wait! **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

_Tuesday._

Tuesday's aren't supposed to be this painful.

_And I thought Wednesday's were bad…_

It's been nothing but _boring. _Not even science with Peeta brought a smile to my face. And due to my experience with Peeta, that's saying something; that boy can make anyone smile no matter what.

Gym class was decent; the boys learned their moves and we decided to put everyone together. I'm honestly surprised that they all caught on so quickly. We still have no couples' routine… and the Spring Fling is this Saturday.

It hasn't been stressing me out. But Shayla and Acasia's whining has. Plus, I think Madge and I should have more time together. I mean, I feel bad that I barely found out yesterday that her mom has been getting worse. I think we'll be hanging out more often…

Okay, I've already thought it out, and no, it is not a scheme to spend more time with Peeta. Just because she's moving in with Peeta, doesn't mean I'm going to see her _just_ to be able to talk to Peeta. I myself have even questioned the whole thing, but it's truly only a coincidence.

I swear.

Anyway, practice has once again rolled around and we have nothing do. To make it worse, Coach Den isn't even here.

_I changed for nothing. Wow, the one time I change without an argument…_

I play with my fingers as Acasia and Shayla play rock paper scissors. Soon enough, Coach Murphy approaches us.

"A little bored, I see, girls," he laughs.

I sigh, "More like _a lot_ bored."

He smiles, "Well then I'm sure you'd be grateful if I asked you to do something."

I quickly stand up, "Anything!"

He points to his left, "Go get me Peeta Mellark and report right back to me."

I frown, "But Coach Havin won't let Peeta leave wrestling practice…"

Coach Murphy grins, "Just ask nicely; he likes you."

I slowly sit back down, "Is there any way to unvolunteer…?"

He laughs, grabbing my arm and pushing me in the direction of the wrestling, "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I fake a laugh, "Very funny!"

I groan, lazily moving toward the group of boys. I soon make it to them, gaining their attention.

Mr. Havin furrows his eyebrows together, "Katniss? What do you need?"

I smile at him, and scan the group of boys. I quickly lock eyes with Peeta, but turn back to his coach.

"Peeta," I smile.

He grins, "You need Peeta?" I nod my head, trying to seem as polite as possible. "For…?"

"It won't take long," I say quickly. "It'll be but a second, I swear." He eyes me carefully and his gaze to travels to the right, landing on who I assume is Peeta. "Please?"

He turns back to me; he smiles, "Don't take too long."

I smile brightly, "Thank you!"

I quickly spin on my heels, and head back to Coach Murphy. I hear Peeta's loud footsteps catching up to mine. I quickly stand by Coach Murphy.

"There you go," I say, just about to sit down.

"No, no, no," he shakes his head. "I'd like to talk to the two of you," he says pointing to Peeta and me. We nod and follow him toward his office. "Come inside," he tells us. We give a questioning look to one another, but shrug our shoulders and follow him in. "Sit," he says gesturing to two seats in front of his desks.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks as we sit down

Coach shakes his head, "Nothing's _wrong._ I'd like to talk to you guys about track."

I roll my eyes, "No thank you," I huff.

Coach sighs, "Katniss, I haven't even asked you yet."

I slightly sit up, "But I knew what you were going to ask before you asked. I'm just awesome that way," I say sliding back in my chair. Peeta lightly laughs; I glare at him, "Don't laugh at me!"

He grins, "I'm not laughing at you."

"Whatever," I mumble under my breath. I turn back to Coach, "So, what do you want?"

Coach Murphy smiles, "I want you two to join my track team."

"No," I say right away.

"Katniss," he sighs. "You're an amazing runner, and-"

"No," I repeat. "I've already been dragged into dancing. I don't need to be sucked into track, too." I quickly stand, "Now if you don't mind, I need to be going."

I'm stopped by Peeta grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I hiss.

He pulls me back into my seat, "Be nice," he tells me.

"Fine," I groan.

"Please, go on," Peeta smiles politely.

"Thank you, Peeta," Coach sighs. "Now, you two are the best I've seen in years. I'd love to work with you guys." I open my mouth to argue, but he holds his hand up to stop me, "Just think about it, okay?" I frown, but not with Peeta. "Good," he smiles. "Dismissed."

Peeta and I stand; we walk out together.

"Well," I sigh, "_that_ was pointless."

He laughs, "Yes, yes it was."

Coach Den spots me easily, "Go drop off Mellark and then come back here!"

_Oh, __**now**__ she shows up!_

"I guess I'm walking you back," I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess you are," he grins. After a second of walking, he turns to me, "I'm just glad you didn't drag me away to have me dance," he exhales.

"Why?" I laugh as we walk back.

"Well, dancing is a girl's thing… You know, like wrestling is _just_ a guy thing." I stop and stare at him. He turns around, "What?"

"Are you saying girls can't wrestle?"

"Well I'm not saying they can…" he mumbles. I cross my arms; he swallows hard, "No, I didn't mean it like _that_. I just… I-I-I-"

"Bring it on," I interrupt him. He stares at me funny as I continue, "I'll prove you wrong. I'll wrestle you."

He knits his eyebrows together, "I'm not sure that's a good idea…" I stomp past him and toward Coach Havin. "Katniss," he says trailing behind.

As soon as I reach Coach Havin, he smiles brightly, "Hello, Katniss. I hope Peeta didn't cause you any trouble."

I smile and shake my head, but quickly stop. "Well, actually…"

"What is it, darling?"

"I want to wrestle Peeta," I blurt out.

Snickers spread through the crowd of boys as Coach Havin places a hand on my shoulder, "I don't think that's a good idea, darling."

"That's what I said," Peeta grumbles. I shoot him a glare; he takes a step back, "Sorry," he mutters.

"He's one of my best," Coach continues. "He's too strong for you. You wouldn't be able to pin him!"

"Of course I wouldn't be able to pin him," I snort. "But he can't pin me either," I say crossing my arms.

Coach Havin raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

I nod my head, "Yep, I bet he can't pin me."

Coach smiles, "Alright. As long as Peeta's okay with it…" We turn to Peeta. "What do you say, Peet?"

Peeta scratches the back of his neck, "I don't know…"

"What?" I grin. "Are you scared a girl's going to beat you?"

Coach laughs as he squeezes my shoulder, "C'mon, Peeta, it couldn't hurt."

Peeta sighs, "Fine." I hear the boys cheering as I smile.

"Okay," I say as they get quiet. "I have two things to say. One, nobody laughs. You laugh and I'll drag your asses on the dance floor, you hear me?" They all nod their heads and I turn to their coach. "Two, I have no idea what I got myself into."

Coach Havin smiles at me and makes two boys demonstrate for me. I honestly don't pay attention half way through; I already got all the information I need.

"Got it?" Coach Havin smiles; I nod my head. "Go on, then," he says gesturing to the floor.

I kneel down and place my hands on the ground; I feel Peeta move on top of me. He's also on his hands and knees, but I'm tucked under his right arm.

The boys wolf whistle; "Shut up!" Coach Havin snaps.

"I don't want to hurt you," Peeta whispers into my ear. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Coach Havin blows the whistle and Peeta flips me over on my back. I quickly slide under him and pop up.

"Now what?" I smile.

Peeta turns his head to me, "Now we have a rematch," he smiles.

And we do. Seven times, actually. All of which involve me slipping away from his grasp.

"Okay," Peeta huffs as he positions himself over me for the eighth time. "You can't pin me; I can't pin you; big deal!"

Coach blows the whistle, but Peeta doesn't attempt to flip me.

"Not going to move?" I whisper. I turn myself and lay on my back. "Hi," I breathe on his face.

I can feel him shaking so I place my hand on his chest, which only makes it worse. I push up and flip him on his back. I straddle his waist and secure his wrists to the ground; I hear the whistle blow.

"Pinned ya," I smirk.

I stand up and he stays on the ground. The other boys cheer as I bow.

Peeta props himself up on his elbows, "Rematch!" he demands. "I wasn't ready!" I smirk as I agree to wrestle him again. As he tucks me under his arm again, he whispers to me, "Now it's on."

The whistle blows once again when Peeta flips me. I fake a wince as my back hits the ground.

I rub the back of my head, "Ow," I whimper.

Peeta's eyes widen, "Oh my gosh, Katniss, are you okay?" I shake my head as my left hand makes its way behind Peeta's neck. "Oh, Katniss, I'm so sorry," he mutters softly

I feel him shiver as I pull him closer to me.

"It's okay," I mumble as my right hand gently stokes his chest. He swallows hard, and I feel him shuddering. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Y-y-y-yeah," he stutters.

I push on his chest again, and flip him on his back. I straddle his waist and press his waist to the ground like I did before.

I laugh, "Pinned ya again."

"Dammit," he groans as his head hits the ground.

I stand up and flex my arm muscles, "I'm so strong!" I grin. I stick my tongue out at him, "And you're not!" I tease. "Told you that you couldn't pin me!" I hear the rest of the boys laughing, but I quickly come to Peeta's defense, "Hey!" I snarl. "I told you that if you laugh, you dance."

Silence.

I narrow my eyes at them, "That's what I thought," I hiss. I nod my head, and smile at Coach Havin, "Thank you very much!"

I walk back to Shayla, Acasia and Coach Den, who all raise the eyebrows at me. I dismiss them with a flick of my hand and insist that me kicking Peeta's ass has nothing to do with us coming up with a decent routine. They all laugh, but understand we have to get to work.

Again, we get _nothing_ done.

I guess we kind of lost our inspiration? I don't know. But I do know that we're screwed if we can't figure something out soon.

When I see the wrestling team is done teasing Peeta, I join him and we walk to his house. I bug him about our match the entire way, but he only smiles and laughs at me. When we reach the bakery, I realize that Madge is moving in today.

I poke Peeta's shoulder, "Can we help Madge?" I ask sweetly. He opens his mouth to reply, but he quickly closes it. "Please?"

He smiles at me as he nods his head, "Sure. I think you can afford to miss one day of tutoring."

"Thank you," I smile back at him, slightly hugging him from the side. I'm just about to run up the stairs to join Madge, when he grabs my wrist. I turn back to him, "Yes?"

He stares at his hand on mine, "Just don't mention the whole you pinning me to the ground thing again, okay?"

I frown, "But that's no fun! I haven't even talked to Rye yet!"

"Exactly," he sighs.

"Fine," I groan.

He smiles at me, letting go of my wrist, "Thank you."

I begin walking away, and laugh when I'm far way enough, "But if Rye brings it up, it's a whole different story!"

"Oh, no," he grumbles.

The next hour or so is spent sending boxes up to Madge's new room. Mrs. Mellark was nowhere in sight, so I'm guessing she was spending the time trying to talk the Undersee's into taking her to the Capitol. Peeta and I didn't get any studying in, but I feel confident that my homework will be easy.

I walk home thinking about the couples' dance.

_What in the hell are we going to do?_

_Who am I going to dance with?_

_I just hope it's not a douche…_

_Maybe I'll get Ansel. He's not __**that**__ weird…_

_Or Gale? Nah, that'd be awkward..._

_What about Peeta? I could dance with him. I mean, he's not weird, or creepy. It wouldn't be awkward, either, because we've already danced. _

_Wow, I've already danced with Peeta Mellark…_

_What __**haven't**__ I done with that boy?_

_You haven't kissed him, Katniss!_

_You sure as hell were pretty close, though!_

I groan as I drag myself into my house.

_I have too many internal conflicts about him._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. I can't tell you how much I LOVEEE reviews! They truly make my day! If you have any suggestions or commentary, review! You can also message me if you would like the story to go in a certain direction, or if you have a question, or even if you just want to talk! haha, hope you liked it! :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry! Again! I wish I could have updated more this weekend.. but I busy. :( I know this is short.. but it has some action in it ;) okay... I'd probably rate this PG-13. hehe. **

**Have fun reading... **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

I stand in a dark room. The lights flicker on one at a time, revealing the empty gym.

"Hello?" I shout. My voice echoes as I take a step forward. "Is anyone there?"

With no reply, I continue looking around the vacant room. When I see the speaker we use to practice with, my mind automatically switches to the thought of no couples' dance. I groan, knowing I have to come up with something. I trudge to the speaker, and mess with the object on top of it. I play one song, but quickly loose interest in it. After a while, I just let them play on their own.

I walk to the center of the gym, and soon realize I'm for some reason already in my dancing clothes. I shake it off and turn in a circle as the songs continue passing. I freeze when a beat booms through the room.

"Cut up and I can't feel my hands

No need to chase."

I nod my head, liking how the song is going.

"Can you relate?

Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?"

I tap my hand on my side; I know this song. I turn on my heels, facing the bleachers as I begin dancing to a routine that I make up in my head

"And when you say 'I'm not okay,'

I left my phone in the cab

Now you can't get me."

I begin moving faster as the rhythm picks up.

"I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way

I'm only getting started."

I know this song can't be used for the couples' dance, but I just can't resist. I feel restless and I need something to stimulate myself.

"And I can't see your face

Cigarette the wrong way

Inhale to the top of my lungs

I'll be dying for this.

And when you say 'I'm not okay,'

I left my phone in the cab

Now you can't get me."

I take a deep breath as I put more force into the moves.

"I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way.

I'm only getting started."

I stop moving; my head snaps to the left when I see the door fly open.

"I won't blackout.

This time I've got nothing to waste."

I see a figure walking toward me.

"Let's go a little harder

I'm on fire."

_Peeta._

"I won't blackout."

He moves toward me, but I can't wait.

"I'm on my way."

I run to him, meeting him halfway.

"I'm only getting started."

I crash into him; my legs wrap around his waist as he holds me by mine.

"This won't stop 'til I say so."

I hold his neck and pull him closer to my face.

"This won't stop 'til I say so."

I move my hips; he moves his. We somewhat move against each other in our position.

"This won't stop 'til I say so."

His lips brush on my collar bone; he leaves his mark there. I slowly slip my legs down, still attached to him.

"Going and going and going and going and go."

We stay close to one another as we continue moving to the beat. Pressed together, most of our movements cause us to clash with one another; something we seem to enjoy.

"This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

This won't stop 'til I say so

Going and going and going and going and go.

I'm only getting started

I won't blackout

This time I've got nothing to waste."

I pull him down by his collar, forcing him closer to me.

"Let's go a little harder.

I'm on fire

I won't blackout

I'm on my way."

He turns me; my back is pressed against his front.

"I'm only getting started

I won't blackout."

He rolls his pelvis; our bodies rub.

"This time I've got nothing to waste

Let's go a little harder."

Listening to the song, Peeta puts more force into his movement.

"I'm on fire."

_Hell yea I'm on fire._

"I won't blackout

I'm on my way."

I feel Peeta nibble on the side of my neck.

I'm only getting started."

I turn myself around and move back into him.

"This won't stop 'til I say so."

I put pressure in between us.

'This won't stop 'til I say so."

I tangle my hands in Peeta's hair as he starts with my neck again.

"This won't stop 'til I say so.

Going and going and going and going and go."

Peeta groans as our most sensitive spots roughly grind.

"I'm only getting started."

Peeta's hands slip down to my thighs.

"This won't stop 'til I say so."

He lifts me up; I wrap my legs around his waist again.

"This won't stop 'til I say so."

He begins with soft kisses near my chest, working his way up.

"This won't stop 'til I say so."

As he hits my soft spot, I moan. He lingers a few longer-lasting kisses, but quickly moves on.

"Going and going and going and going and go."

He kisses my jaw line, and the corner of my mouth. Our lips brush; Peeta's mouth opens.

"I'm only getting started."

"Katniss!" a high-pitched voice screams.

The heat caused by Peeta's proximity fades as his face disappears. I find myself alone and cold.

My eyes snap open; my body is on fire, throbbing.

The first thing I see is Prim jumping on the bed, standing over me.

"Get up!" she shouts. "You over slept!"

_Katniss Everdeen does __**not**__ oversleep!_

My little sister skips out of the room, commanding me to quickly get ready.

"Katniss Everdeen doesn't have horny dreams, either," I whisper to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Again, I know it's short! But I'm planning for the next chapter to be longer! If it isn't, I'm sorry. :( <strong>

**Anyway! I want you to REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. i love them dearly and am looking forward to your reaction. **

**Not as sweet as the other KatnissxPeeta encounter.. hehe. Tell me if you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, SO sorry! I went out of town _again_ so I didn't have time to write. Plus, school is a real downer... so I don't get much writing in during the week. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! the reviews help so much! Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank 'Cranberries101' for my 200th review! Yeah, that's right, 200 reviews! AHH! That means so much to me. I can't tell you how amazing it feels; it truly boosts my self esteem. I really do love you guys; thanks for reading. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

I obey my sister by rushing out of bed. I quickly throw on one of my shirts and a pair of jeans. I skip breakfast and join her outside. Even though I didn't eat, my stomach didn't grumble; my body is use to the hunger.

Gale doesn't attempt a conversation with me, but I know he understands something is definitely wrong with me. My mind is swirling as I settle down in my seat for first period. Shayla tries and asks what's wrong a couple of times; I ignore her.

I couldn't tell her! What would she say? She'd never let it go and probably laugh at my face. How would I tell her, anyway? 'Hey, Shayla, guess what! I just had a sexual dream about Peeta!' I don't think that would go very well in the dirty, perverted mind of Shayla.

What am I saying? If her mind is dirty and perverted…what does that make mine? Sick and corrupted?

Well, I never even thought about doing anything like that before last night. And technically it wasn't even me; it was all created in my mind while I was sleeping. So… that doesn't even count. Right?

Even if it doesn't count, it's still… _wrong. _I feel unclean and disgusting. How could I think of Peeta like that? He's such a sweet guy; he'd never do anything like that! Right?

I don't mean it in a hopeful way; I wouldn't want Peeta to do something like that to me… Right?

That doesn't matter.

I'm focused on something else right now; me being so vulgar. I never thought I could be that… _crude._ I don't even understand how my brain could even come up with stuff like that!

I unconsciously gather my things and walk out the door when I hear the bell ring. After making it to science, I settle back down in my seat as I continue thinking.

Peeta is so charming; so gentle; so delightful; so angelic. Why would I imagine doing things like that with him? We're friends, and I feel nothing more toward him; or to anyone else for that matter.

I just wish I knew why Peeta came out like _that_ in my dream.

He was so rough and bold. Every move of his made me eagerly anticipate his next one. Maybe Peeta is like that; sexual and erotic. Maybe I just haven't seen that side of him yet.

Could Peeta really be like that, though? Could he really be that rousing and desirable? Could he really move like that? I mean, his movements were so lustful and enticing.

I begin picturing him the way he was in my dream. The images from last night flood back to me. My breathing becomes heavy as I dig my nails into the desk. The heat and throbbing from this morning returns as the racy illustrations in my mind play out.

I feel a hand on my arm.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers.

I roughly bite down on my lip to prevent a sound of shock and panic escaping from me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I turn to him; his face is extremely close to mine.

"Fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fine," I awkwardly stumble out. "Fine. I'm fine." I turn back to the front.

His hand slowly slips down my arm, "Are you sure?"

"Fine," I tell him. "I'm fine."

"You looked pretty upset a second ago…"

"Fine," I repeat. "I'm fine."

_Is that all I can say?_

His hand stops at my elbow; he squeezes it, trying to get my attention. I swallow hard; I can't stand him acting like nothing happened with us. Well, nothing happened with us. Something happened with me.

"Alright," he mumbles, taking his hand off of my arm; I sigh of relief. "But if you want to talk," he says quietly, "Just come to me. Okay?"

"Of course," I whisper.

_Not._

How can I talk to Peeta when I have things like _this _going through my head? I can't even think about the boy without…

I shake my head; I refuse to picture things like that.

I groan.

I need to talk to someone about this.

To be honest, I one hundred percent _loathe _sharing my feelings; it's awkward… especially if it's something like this. I feel bad for Madge; she has to listen to my problems. That's what friends are for, though.

Once again, I gather my things without thinking as the bell rings. I have decided that I _will _talk to Madge, no matter how much I don't want to. I shuffle to gym, and quickly change. I wait for Madge on the bleachers, and when I see her, I call her over.

"Hey, Katniss," she smiles as she sits next to me.

"Hey," I quietly reply.

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"What's wrong?"

I open my mouth to reply, but Coach Den beats me to it, "Katniss!" she screams. "We are working on the couples' dance whether or not we have a routine!"

I sigh, "I'll talk to you during lunch, okay?"

She smiles, "Sure."

I walk down the bleachers, and am quickly greeted by an irritated Shayla, "We have nothing to work with," she complains. "How can we work with them if we have nothing?" I simply shrug my shoulders, not in the mood to talk about things like this. She groans, "Katniss, what's wrong? Seriously, I haven't heard you talk!"

"Nothing's wrong," I whisper.

"Yeah, there is."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

Coach gathers Acasia, Shayla and I up as we begin discussing once again about what we're going to do. She asks Shayla and me to try and work together. We do try to dance like a male and female couple, but it doesn't work out; we're around the same size and, well, we're both girls.

"I can't do it with a girl!" Shayla groans. "I don't feel like getting all cuddly with Katniss; no homo for me, please."

I roll my eyes, "Okay what she said was just stupid, but I do agree with her. You need a guy and girl for a couples' dance."

"Fine," Coach Den sighs. "I need a boy volunteer!" she shouts.

"This is District 12, no one is going to volunteer," Shayla huffs.

Coach ignores her as she tells the boys that they have to pick one guy to help come up with the routine. Shayla starts playing with the music, selecting a song Madge had suggested.

"Who are we going to dance with?" one of the boys asks.

Coach Den turns back to Shayla, Acasia, and I; she eyes us carefully.

"Katniss," she tells them.

I begin shaking my head, "No-"

"Peeta!" the group of boys shout in unison. I continue objecting as they push the blonde boy forward. The slow song starts as I'm shoved toward him. I swallow hard as he sticks his hand out.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?"

I turn, ready to run, but Acasia shoves me away.

"Would you run, and never look back?"

I start again; walking toward Peeta.

"Would you cry, if you saw me crying?"

When I stand closer to him, I timidly take his hand.

"And would you save my soul, tonight?"

He slowly pulls me toward him.

"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?"

Our fingers intertwine as he lifts my left hand in the air.

"Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this."

His other hand lands on my hip; mine on his fore arm, not daring to reach his neck.

"Now would you die, for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms, tonight."

We both take deep breathes as we start moving, slowly keeping a rhythm.

"I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away."

His hand slips from my waist; I sigh of relief.

"Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?"

He takes a slight step back, our hands still together.

"Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?"

Just when I think he's going to let me go, he spins me slowly.

"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?"

I use the time to take a breath, knowing I could explode any second due to the proximity of the two of us.

"I don't care you're here, tonight."

He pulls me in again, closer than before, as we start up the same rhythm.

"I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away."

His hand slips from my hip, grabbing my hand and placing it behind his neck. He does the same with my other hand, almost forcing us closer. He wraps his hands around my waist; it's like the first time we danced. He slightly smiles at me; his smile makes me feel warm. The song… makes sense to me for once…

"Oh, I just wanna hold you

I just wanna hold you, oh yeah

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

Well I don't care you're here, tonight."

He turns his head slightly, his lips touching my ear as he whispers to me the lyrics,

"I can be your hero, baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever."

I begin mumbling the words into his neck,

"You can take my breath away."

I sigh, pulling him closer. Though my dream lurks at the back of my mind, I push the evil thoughts back. I want to stay with the innocent, pure and just plain enjoyable fun and thrill of dancing with him like this.

"I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain."

He moves his head once again; our eyes lock.

"And I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away."

He smiles at me again; I can't breathe.

"You can take my breath away."

_He's taking my breath away…_

"An' I can be your hero."

_Will he be my hero?_

The song ends, but Peeta refuses to let go of me. I stand extremely close to him; I feel myself getting hot and throbbing once again. I don't want that, though. I remember what we did when we first were together. I remember how close we were; this close. I mean, we were so close to… to… to kissing…

Our lips brush as our heavy breathing equals. I can hear everyone whispering about the lack of distance between the two of us.

"Kiss!" one of the boys snickers. "C'mon, kiss!"

Soon enough, more than a few people are cheering; they want us to kiss. Peeta moves closer, our lips gradually pushing together. The seconds seem to slow as I blink, reading to close my eyes. Just as Peeta's mouth slightly opens on to mine, I realize what's really going on.

_I'm about to kiss Peeta freaking Mellark; my sexual urges are overpowering my logical decisions._

I gasp, pushing away from Peeta. His face flushes as he stands with his arms open and empty. He reluctantly drops them as I continue walking backwards.

My mind isn't with me; I stumble out words, "I-uh. Wh-uh. Ne-uh. So-uh." I shake my head as I spin on my heels and push through the crowd, "Excuse me," I mumble.

"Katniss!" I hear Madge shout after me.

I don't listen, though. I run away as fast as I can. I probably looked like an idiot dancing with him. He's one of the most popular and best-looking guys in my class; in this school. And what am I? Okay, yeah, I'm known pretty well-known by everyone in the Seam, but that's nothing compared to Peeta. Now don't even get me started on looks and friendliness…

Being friends with Peeta has been fun, but if he continues to give me this funny feeling… I don't think I'd be very comfortable around him. It's not even his fault; it's mine. I mean, I haven't even done what I first set out to do; pay him back. He wants my friendship; he has it. But, if I stop being friends with him, then I'll start owing him again; I can't deal with that.

Peeta Mellark has once again crawled back into the depths of my mind.

_But when did he escape?_

I groan as I lean my back on some lockers, and slide down. I rub my temples and sit there until the bell rings. I trudge back to the gym, poking my head in to make sure the coast is clear, before changing and collecting my things. Before I can escape, someone grabs my arm and pulls me to the side. I am soon looking into blue eyes.

"Why did you run off like that?" she hisses. I shrug my shoulders, looking to the ground. "We're going to talk about it, then." I shake my head, but she drags me to an empty table anyway. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing's wrong, Madge," I lie to her.

She rolls her eyes, "I can see right through you, Katniss; stop lying."

I sigh, "I have no idea how to tell you this…"

She raises her eyebrows, "What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," I tell her. "It's something I _wish_ I could do," I mumble to myself.

"What do you wish you could do?" she asks in the same quiet tone.

Remembering that we were already whispering due to our rather public location, and that she heard me easily, I curse to myself.

"Peeta?" she guesses. I hid my face in my hands, nodding. "You wish you could do Peeta?" she says a bit confused.

I sigh as I shake my head, "Not exactly."

She lightly smiles at me, "Tell me."

Madge has always been the person that I can talk to. Gale is another person I have conversations with, but… getting deep with him is difficult and uncomfortable. He's like me, wanting to keep feelings on the down low. Madge is the kind of person that can be shy, but likes to keep a deep connection with the people close to her. Most of the time, Madge knows about my feelings before I do; I hate it. Meaning, her guesses are usually more accurate than I hope. She's one of the few people that have helped me stay social and as little as bitter as possible.

I swallow hard as I quickly and quietly tell her what's been bothering me all day, "I had a sexual dream about Peeta."

Her eyes widen as I shut mine. "You what?" she whispers.

"It… it disturbs me too."

I hear her clear her throat, "That's… _normal_. Don't be too hard on yourself." I open one of my eyes to look at her. She's looking at me with comforting eyes, obviously trying to make me feel better. "Wet dreams are… apart of growing up. When you're attracted to someone, you-"

"I'm not attracted to him," I snap as both of my eyes open.

She rolls her eyes, "You don't have wet dreams about boys you aren't attracted to."

"I don't _want_ to be attracted to him," I correct myself.

She shakes her head, "You can't control what you feel, Katniss."

"That's stupid," I grumble.

She laughs, "Not entirely…. I mean, when you fall in love with someone… you get that funny feeling; you can't stand being away from the one you love without thinking about them, or get this sick but amazing feeling when they're really close. And-" she sighs, "Katniss, are you listening to me?"

I blink my eyes repeatedly, "Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm listening. You're talking about me and feelings and Peeta and love and- wait, what?"

She grins, "So now you're having wet dreams about my cousin _and_ admitting you're in love with him? Oh, after school tutoring should be fun…"

I hit my head on the table, "Dammit."

She pets my head soothingly, "It's okay, Katniss. I remember my first crush."

My head pops up, "I don't have a crush on him!" I hiss.

She shakes her head, smirking, "Sure, Katniss, sure."

The bell rings, and the two of us walk to class. She talks to me about random things as I think to myself.

A crush on Peeta? Why would she even think of something like that? Peeta and I are just friends; she knows that. I mean, sure he's attractive and nice and sweet and funny and charming and… yeah, I should stop listing good things about Peeta; that would take forever. I just… I don't have crushes; plain and simple. Boys have never been a problem.

Excluding this boy, that is. I swear, he's the only guy that has ever brought up these kinds of situations with me. Seriously, wet dreams?

_Way to fail, Katniss!_

I sigh as I settle down into my seat, knowing that Madge has a better idea of what my feelings are than me.

_I __**don't**__ have a crush on Peeta._

_I __**can't **__have a crush on Peeta._

_I __**won't**__ have a crush on Peeta._

_I-_

_I have a crush on Peeta, don't I?_

_**Dammit.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think my reviewing! Again, I LOVE them. You can message me if you have suggestions or comments, but don't forget to review! I want the story to be amazing as possible, and I can't do it without your help! :) <strong>

**Song: Hero by Enrique Iglesias **

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I AM SO SORRY! It's been over a month since I've updated, and I feel extremely bad. I've known about my need to update for a long time… I just haven't been able to get to it. First I had final exams, and then I had the excitement of finally being on summer break! I apologize for it being sucky… but I needed to get something up. I need help with where to take this story. I love the feedback. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

All of my classes have involved the same thing: I pretend to listen as I think about how my feelings have screwed me over. Try as I may, Peeta reluctantly stays planted in my brain; I don't want to think about him. But I know seeing Peeta is beyond my control. I want nothing more than to have everything that is going on inside me, to be explained to me. I know that the depths of my mind are the key to an answer. I have no clue as to get there, but I need to learn how.

After leaving my last class, I trudge to my locker. As I shut the door to it, I catch a glimpse of blue eyes. I turn to the left, and see Peeta glancing at me. Before anything happens, I run off the gym.

"This time try not to run off," Coach growls at me as I return from changing. I ignore her as I sit down on the bleachers with Acasia and Shayla. "After you ran away," she continues, "we managed to put everything together."

She begins explaining to me that the dance is simple, and that the song we used was perfect. Apparently she picked all the couples easily, and despite everyone's defiance, they learned almost the entire dance within one class period. We have two days until the festival; we get Friday off for preparation and set up.

"Due to you and Peeta executing the dance perfectly," Coach says; Peeta's name catches my attention. "You two are paired together."

My eyes widen, "No!" I object.

"I thought you'd be pretty excited about that," Acasia snorts.

"Yeah, you two seemed pretty comfortable when you were close to making out," Shayla snickers. "I think Peeta likes you!"

Acasia rolls her eyes, "I know of a couple of other boys that feel the same."

I girt my teeth, "_No one_ likes me, _including_ Peeta."

Acasia shakes her head as she crosses her arms, "_A lot_ of boys like you, _especially_ Peeta."

I glare at her. Though something inside me secretly wishes it were true, I know it's not. For some reason, it upsets me that she speaks of fables in which I desire to be valid.

Before I can snap at her, Coach Den cuts in, "Stop fighting about who's in love with Katniss and who's not." I'm about to lose it. "We need to work on your dance."

Acasia rolls her eyes, "Didn't you just say we just about had the couples dance down?"

"Yes."

"And we already finished working on the group's dance, right?" Coach nods. Acasia raises her eyebrows, "So why do we need to be here?"

Coach cracks a slight smile, "We need to work on the dance for the three of you." We all begin protesting; we didn't agree to such a thing. "You're doing it. Want to know why?" She doesn't give us time to answer her rhetorical question. "Because I said so."

Without another word, she directs us toward the center of the gym. I don't argue; I feel like I just don't have the energy. We decide on a fast paced song. The choreographing goes by easily. I don't participate in it. Shayla and Acasia do most of the work.

I'm thinking about Peeta again. What am I going to do when I see him? In five minutes I'm going to be walking with him to his house. I haven't decided whether or not my 'feelings' will affect our friendship. I don't want it to. Peeta is an amazing friend, and I'd hate to lose that because of my foolish feelings.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see Shayla. "You zoned out," she says. I look around and find the gym nearly empty. "Peeta's waiting for you." I swallow hard and nod. I pick up my things and begin heading toward the door. "Have fun!" she calls out to me. I wave her off as I approach Peeta.

"Hey," he smiles at me. Not trusting my voice, I nod and smile. He throws his backpack over his shoulder as we begin walking. We don't say anything. I wave when I see Mr. Mellark and Rye. "What do you want to start with?" Peeta asks as we enter his room. We throw our things on the floor as usually, and he heads to the desk. I stare at him. He raises his eyebrows. "What? I'm not going to bite." He smiles.

I fake a small laugh, "Of course not."

I take a deep breath as I sit next to him, scooting my chair only as close as it has to be. I try to focus on the work in front of me, but I continue to get distracted by his presence. Afraid of doing something stupid due to my… _feelings_, I result in reassuring myself in my head.

_You don't have a crush on him._

_You don't have a crush on him._

_You don't have a crush on him._

He looks up from his work, and slightly smiles at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

_God dammit, why do you have a crush on him? _

He continues explaining something to me, but I tune him out.

What is a crush, anyway? I mean, the word results in pain… does liking someone do the same? To crush is to deform, pulverize or crumble. Why in the hell would you use the same word to describe a feeling for someone?

I switch subjects, not wanting to figure out what exactly having a 'crush' could do to me.

What am I supposed to say to Peeta? I refuse to let myself fall for him. Like Madge said, though, I can't control my feelings. I mean, if I could, I wouldn't even be in this situation. Hell, I wouldn't hate my mother, either.

My mother is a different story, though…

"Katniss?"

His voice brings me back from my world of thinking.

"Yeah?" I mumble as I turn to him.

He's close. _Too_ close.

He furrows his eyebrows together, "What's wrong?"

_Am I being that obvious?_

"Nothing's wrong," I say quickly.

He shakes his head, "No, something's wrong. I can tell."

_I'm being that obvious._

I scoot my chair back a bit, "Nothing's wrong, Peeta. Calm down."

He moves closer to me, "No. I can see that something is bothering you. What is it?"

I stand up, "I think we're done for today. I'm going to go talk to Madge." He tries to follow me, apologizing for questioning me. "It's fine, Peeta. I don't feel too good today, and I just want to go talk to Madge."

He nods his head, "Okay. I guess… I guess I'll just see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I sigh as I collect my things. Just as I reach the door, he calls my name. I stop and turn to him. "Yes, Peeta?"

He smiles, "Goodbye, Katniss."

The corners of my lips form a small smile, "Goodbye, Peeta."

I leave the Mellark household without talking to Madge. I'm too frustrated to talk to anyone. I'm frustrated with myself and with Peeta. I know I shouldn't be frustrated with him, but I just am. He's him. That's why I'm upset. If he weren't him, then I wouldn't like him. But he is him. So I'm upset. It's his fault. It's his fault for being amazing. I can't blame him for that, though. I'll just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Despite it being sucky, I hope you liked it. I wrote it quickly because, again, I wanted <em>something <em>up. Please review! I love and need them. If you have any suggestion, go ahead and message me! Thanks again for reading(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thank you all for reviewing! I know this wasn't as soon as you or I would prefer, but it's better than last time! It's a long chapter, and I hope my next one will be similar. Please review and tell me what you think! I appreciate all of the feedback- good or bad. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Yesterday went pretty well. I managed to ignore my feelings even when we were dancing. We finally finished the couples' dance, so today we just went over both of them again. After school, we worked on the dance with just Shayla, Acasia and I. Tutoring was fairly normal; I didn't get up and leave like last time.

Being in last period, I'm a little anxious to get out of class. I'm excited to get this week over with. We don't have school tomorrow, so after the festival, I'll get almost three days away from school. I check the clock to see that we only have five minutes left in class. Mrs. Wood looks like she's going to make an announcement I'll be interested in, so I actually pay attention for once.

She clears her throat. "Class, I've been told some important news." It seems like everyone has slowly woken up in order to listen. "Due to the festival, of course, we'll have no classes tomorrow." A few of the boys cheer; she rolls her eyes. "Anyway, apparently, we're going to be having even more time off."

"How much time?" someone asks.

"A week," Mrs. Wood says.

Before anyone can celebrate our long desired time off that no one really expected, one of the girls speaks up, "The Reaping is in a week."

We're all silent as Mrs. Wood explains that due to the mayor's absence- Madge's father-, classes won't resume until after the Reaping. Evidently, the teachers feel like without the Mr. Undersee working, they shouldn't have to work either. It's obviously a ridiculous argument, but who would argue against a week off? I could _definitely _go for being away from _this_ place for a while.

Mrs. Wood takes a breath. "After this class, I won't have to see you people for a week," she mumbles to herself. I laugh a bit at her irritation toward the class and their excitement. Though I'm not cheering like everyone else, I'm pretty excited too. With the sound of the bell, everyone jumps up. Mrs. Wood rolls her eyes. "Just leave already!" she shouts.

Smiling, I shake my head and collect my things. I breathe a sigh of relief as I shut my locker. I walk off to the gym for dance. We go over the routine for the three of us. It goes pretty quickly considering that we know it all pretty well. The song is cool; it's a party song, no doubt. Don't get me wrong, I actually like it. It has a good beat.

After practice, I walk to Peeta. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Hey," I wave; he grins. "What?"

"We're off for a week, and all you have to say is, 'Hey'?"

I shrug. "It's going to be a nice few days."

He shakes his head as we begin our usual route to his house. "Yeah, it is. I'm glad we won't have to come here every day," he sighs. "But I'm going to have to work in the bakery even longer," he groans.

I raise an eyebrow. "Don't you like baking?"

He smiles. "Of course. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be able to sleep in like everybody else."

"I haven't slept in since… well, forever."

He pushes the door to the bakery open, and I walk in first. I see Rye barely getting settled at the front. "We don't have to go to school for a week!" he exclaims.

Peeta and I roll our eyes as we head up the stairs. We both settle down into a chair by his desk. We don't have much homework, so we finish up pretty quickly.

I shut my science book. "Done," I breathe.

Peeta smiles at me, but it fades. "What is it?"

I look at him, frowning. "I don't have to come to your house for a week." You can _hear_ the sadness in my voice.

"So?" he snorts. My chest tightens at his reply. It was like he didn't even care, like he was almost _glad_ that I don't have to come over any more. "Oh," he whispers. A guilty look washes up on his face as he looks at me. He shakes his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like you don't come to my house because you_ have _to. You come to my house because you _want_ to." He smiles. "Besides, you can always use Madge as an excuse."

I laugh, "That's true!" I check the time, and feel a wave of tiredness hit me. "It's getting late." Standing up, I collect my things. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Peeta stands as well, and he hugs me. It's unexpected, so I don't hug back at first. After he squeezes me once, I do hug him. Pulling away, I smile at him.

"Goodbye, Katniss," he waves.

"Bye, Peeta," I smile.

* * *

><p>When I get home, Prim excitedly reminds me that we're having a week off. I nod, and pretend to be interested in her stories. After dinner, we settle into bed, and Prim tells me that she's excited to dance.<p>

"Everyone can't wait for your dance!" she squeals. Rolling my eyes, I tell her to go to bed. "I can't sleep! I'm too excited!"

I tap her head. "You need rest for tomorrow, little duckling."

She reluctantly agrees, but before she completely falls asleep, she whispers to me, "I'm looking forward to your and Peeta's dance the most."

_Me too._

* * *

><p>I wince as Peeta steps on my foot. "I'm so sorry!" he gasps. Groaning, he hits his head. "We've been practicing this dance for half an hour, and this is, like, the millionth time I've stepped on your foot!" He sighs as he rubs his temples. I dropped by Peeta's house a while ago, and he wanted to go over the choreography in his living room. The festival is in an hour, and Peeta is letting his nerves get the best of him. I giggle at his frustration. "Don't laugh at me!"<p>

I shake my head as I move closer to him. "Calm down, Peeta. You know this dance like the back of your hand."

"Then why do I keep messing up?"

"You're nervous." I shrug. "It's normal." He sighs as he falls onto the couch. I kneel next to him. "You'll be fine," I whisper. Stroking his arm, I smile at him.

He smiles back as he grabs my hand. "As long as I'm with you, of course I'll be fine." I can feel my cheeks getting hot. "No need to blush," he mumbles.

We both laugh a bit, but it slowly fades as we look into each other's eyes. I know I should look away, but they're just so pretty. I know where I want to take this, but I'm not going to let myself.

I clear my throat. "Do you still want to practice?" He slightly nods as he stands.

We go over the dance a while, and then head to the festival. I'm soon greeted by Madge, who scolds me for not having an 'appropriate outfit'. I roll my eyes at her, and walk as far away from the stage as possible. The dances are starting in a while, and I don't want to be too close.

"This should be interesting," I hear a male voice huff. I turn a bit to my right to see Gale has snuck up on me. His hands are stuffed in his pockets, and he's dressed as if it's any other day- like me. "I can't believe they're still making us do this."

I shake my head. "I know, right? We aren't the only ones unhappy about it."

He rolls his eyes. "I think you're going to enjoy today."

I raise an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

He shrugs. "I don't know… you get to dance with your crush."

I open my mouth to argue against his assumption, but none other than Ansel interrupts me. "That's right!" He pokes my side. "Little Katniss has a crush on Mr. Peeta!" I roll my eyes, denying my feelings toward Peeta. "Don't lie to me! I can't wait to see you two dancing together." He bats his eyelashes as he clasps his hands together. "It'll be so romantic!" He slightly laughs as he elbows Gale. "Isn't that right?"

Gale rolls his eyes again as he crosses his arms. "Yeah, _romantic_," he grunts.

Ansel frowns. "No need to be grumpy. I'm just trying to lighten the mood…" He smiles. "Look! Here comes Madge." He elbows Gale with a smirk.

Gale grins. "And Acasia."

Ansel's eyes widen as he quickly turns his head in the direction of my two approaching friends. Before he can run off, I stop him.

"Why is Acasia coming over here such a big deal?" I question him.

He swallows hard. "It's not a big deal!" he lies.

Just as I am about to ask him something else, Madge and Acasia walk up to us. Madge is the first to talk. "Katniss, look at you! I already told you, you can't get on stage like that! You have to change-" She stops midsentence, and sheepishly smiles. Twirling her hair, she giggles. "Oh, hi Gale!"

"Hi," he says blandly.

"Didn't see you there!" she nervously laughs.

As Madge stares at a silent Gale, Acasia turns to Ansel. "Hey," she smiles.

He slightly smiles at her, but doesn't reply. Her smile fades as he turns to me. "I'm going to take Gale and find some friends. See you later, Kitty Cat."

I groan as he hugs me. "Stop calling me that."

Pulling away from our hug, he taps my nose, "I don't think I will." I growl at him as he walks away with an upset looking Gale. He waves back at us. "Bye Madge! And Acasia!"

Acasia sighs as I turn back to her. I raise an eyebrow. "Why are you upset?" She shakes her head and lightly pushes Madge, trying to get her attention. "Tell me later," I whisper. She stares at me for a moment, but nods. When Madge finally returns from her own little world, she frowns. "Why are _you_ upset?"

She sighs. "Gale doesn't notice me!" I raise my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to realize who she just told this piece of information to. Her eyes widen. "I mean," she points to me "what I meant to say," she puts her hand on her hip "I was going to say," she sighs, looking at the ground "don't tell him."

I shake my head. "I wasn't planning on it, Madge." She smiles and looks up at me. "Now, why did you come over here?"

"Oh yeah!" She points to me once again. "You aren't wearing that on stage."

Acasia nods. "I have to agree with her… old pants and a worn out shirt isn't going to cut it."

I roll my eyes. "And what would you like me to wear?"

Madge grins as she grabs my wrist. "I was hoping you'd say something like that."

Despite my protests, the two girls drag me to Madge's house. They comply with my refusal to wear a dress, for our dances aren't made for girls in dresses. Even though we have the couple's dance, all the girls have agreed to wear something that won't cause any sort of flashing; meaning we're all wearing shorts. Therefore, Madge and Acasia have forced me to wear shorts.

"I don't want to wear this!" I shriek.

They've put me in what looks like a nicer and racier version of my gym clothes. The tight, black shirt hugs my slight curves. The straps are thin, and the size of my boobs is over exaggerated. The shirt seems smaller than a tank top, but is suitable for a nicer occasion. My jean shorts are the same length as my gym shorts, but they're much tighter. They barely cover my butt, and I'm not comfortable in them. Even though both Madge and Acasia are wearing similar outfits, I don't feel like this is what I'm supposed to be wearing.

"You look fine!" Madge smiles.

"My boobs are hanging out, my ass is being squeezed, I look like a slut, and all of this," I point around myself, "shouldn't be counted as clothing!" I complain.

Madge rolls her eyes. "You look amazing!"

Acasia grins. "Yeah, you look hot!" She pokes me. "Peeta will _love_ it!"

"Shut up," I growl.

Acasia shrugs. "You know he likes you."

I freeze, and swallow hard. "No he doesn't," I say quickly.

Acasia knows she's hit a nerve. "Oh, I think he does." She smirks as we head out the door. "He _so_ likes you. Just like Ansel. Well, he's not all over you like Ansel is."

I break out laughing. "Ansel? All over me?" I take a deep breathe, holding my side. "Ansel is like my brother!" Shaking my head, I turn to her. "Why do you think he likes me?"

Acasia seems less confident than before. "Who? Peeta or Ansel?"

Though I'm curious as to why someone would think Peeta likes me… I'm more interested in why someone would think Ansel likes me. Everyone knows he's like family to me. Acasia of all people should know that. "Ansel! My _brother_!"

She shrugs. "I don't know… you guys are always together… and hugging. You two are very affectionate. Like… like…"

I slightly laugh. "Like siblings?"

She shakes her head. "No, not like siblings. Like a couple…"

I furrow my eyebrows together. "You do realize that you're the only one that has made a comment like that to me." She bites her lip. "Plus, Gale and I are together more than Ansel and I are." I shake my head. "Why would you think that?"

Acasia looks down, blushing. I'm trying to figure this out. There could be a lot of reason that she could have thought that. Honestly, Ansel and I are very affectionate, but not like a couple. We hug because we love each other like siblings. I know some girls think that Ansel and I are together, but that's only because they're jealous, and like him.

_Jealous, and like him. You don't think that… No… Could she?_

Madge gasps. "You like Ansel!" she nearly screams. Thankfully, we aren't close to the festival, so no one could have heard. Acasia's cheeks get even redder as she pushes Madge, commanding her to be quiet. "So it's true!" she squeals.

I slightly smile. "Is it?" I ask Acasia.

She nods. "Don't tell him," she whispers.

I grin and nod. I know I have to do something. Though I'm not a matchmaker, I'm more than sure these two would be great together. Approaching the festival I see that Prim's class is up next.

After her performance, I congratulate her. It was a cute dance. The song wasn't familiar to me, but I liked it. Prim of course had fun, so that's all that matters. I say goodbye to her as I go toward the back of the stage with Madge, Acasia and Shayla. Our class dances are almost next, and I'm wondering how long it'll take for it all to be over.

_The dances won't be the worst parts of the day, though, will it?_

I sigh as I step up on stage.

_This should be fun_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! If so, or if not, tell me! I'm really glad some people are really enjoying this story... it means the world to me!<strong>

**Oh! I was wondering if anyone would like to help me with ideas? I somewhat know where I want to take the story, but a little extra help would make it even better! If anyone is interested, PM me! :) Thanks again for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You see! I got this one uploaded a lot sooner! :D I hope you like it, because I tried to make it long(: Thanks for the reviews! I'm past 300! AHH! Haha, I'd like to thank 'MrsFinnickOdair7' for giving me my 300th review! :D**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

We of course do the group dance first, and everyone is pumped up by the song. A few people stumbled here and there, but do to the excitement of the crowd, no one noticed. Peeta seems extremely nervous as our couple's song begins to play. We find ourselves in the middle, where we are assigned to be. When he sees me, his eyes quickly scan me up and down. My cheeks feel hot as he slightly grins. He wipes the smile wipes off of his face when he realizes I can see what he's doing, and possibly know what he's thinking. He swallows hard as his face flushes.

"Sorry if I stare," he mumbles. "You look amazing..."

All I'm able to do is try and contain my intense blush as I nod. He takes a deep breath as he moves closer to me, his eyes continuously flashing down and back up again. I give him a warm smile as he takes my hand. I place my other hand on his arm, and his lands on my hip.

"You'll be fine," I whisper to him as he pulls me close.

Half way through the dance, he spins me, and brings me closer than before. My arms wrap around his neck as his wrap around my waist. We smile at one another. I just know he's thinking about the same thing as me. It's like that first time we spent time together. It reminds me of baking with him, and having fun together; dancing around because we felt like it.

I hear the end of the song coming, and I take my head off of Peeta's chest in order to look him in the eyes. "Let's bake something," I tell him.

He nearly laughs. "When would you like to do that?"

I lightly pull him closer. "Soon."

Before he can reply, the cheering audience tunes out any chance of us hearing each other. We all give a quick bow and shuffle off the stage. Peeta being behind me, I can hear him sigh of relief.

I turn and shrug. "Told you that you wouldn't mess up."

He smiles. "Well it's all thanks to you."

I playfully flick my hand at him. "Oh stop it, you're making me blush!"

Peeta laughs, and grabs my hand. He takes a step back as he looks at my outfit once again. "I know I already said this, but you look..."

I roll my eyes. "Slutty? Yeah, I know."

He shakes his head as he squeezed my hand. "Beautiful."

Before I can thank him for lying to me, Shayla walks up to us. "Will you stop gawking at her?" she hisses. He drops me hand, his face becoming pinker and picker with every pacing second. She rolls her eyes as she turns to me. "We have to get back on stage, remember?" Recalling that Shayla, Acasia and I are doing a dance, I realize I can't leave quite yet. "So say goodbye to your boyfriend and come with me!"

"Not my boyfriend," I mutter as I turn to a smiling Peeta. "Well... You heard her... I have to go..."

Peeta nods. "I understand, but promise that I'll see you right after you finish."

I raise an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

He shrugs. "No baking."

I slightly gasp at his threat. "You wouldn't!"

He grins. "I so would." Growling at him, I agree. "See you right after your dance... Or else..." He playfully winks as he walks away.

I smile at him, but Shayla pulls me away. "Stop smiling like an idiot so we can get this over with!"

As my face turns pink yet again, I'm dragged to the side of the stage. Coach Den is already on stage, though, explaining how 'amazing' the three of us are. "These girls are my best, and I hope you enjoy their dance as much as I do!" With that, she's off the stage, and the music is playing.

Shayla is the first to go on stage, she moves to the sound of the music gently. Acasia does the same, but comes out through the other side of the stage.

"Where you been

Where you been all my life."

Baby it's a sin

The way you look in the light"

I quickly follow by doing a jump-split.

"It's obvious

That I want something from you

And you know what

What I want to do, do, do."

The three of us line up; Shayla is to the right of me, and Acasia to the left.

"Every touch, it would bring me to life

I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like

Oh, every time, it would bring me to life

"I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like

What it'd be like, what it'd be like, like, like

What it'd be like, like, like, like, like."

The dancing is fun, and easy. Everyone defiantly likes the song. They're all dancing along, but they aren't quite as organized as us. Though the moves are a bit… _sexual_… I don't mind that much; I'm having a good time.

"Saw you from afar

Thought I'd say "what's up"

You can tell me your name, where we're waking up

You can call me, Tunechi, I'm good, I'm gucci

Now you can kiss old guy goodbye, smooches."

After blowing a kiss, the three of us split up as we try and get everyone more excited. Continuing our dancing, we make it look like we're pretty professional- we aren't.

"You're a beast, you're a beauty

Man I think somebody done have gave Cupid a oozy, shoot me

You're a firework, brighter in the dark

So let's turn off the lights

And give me that spark."

Slowing our moves with the sound of the music, we continuing smiling, for we're truly enjoying ourselves.

"Every touch, it would bring me to life

I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like

Oh, every time, it would bring me to life

I can only imagine, only imagine what it'd be like

What it'd be like, what it'd be like, like, like

What it'd be like, like, like, like, like."

I know it's erotic, but I have to do it. I'm extremely uncomfortable, but you wouldn't be able to tell with my swift natural movements; I appear to have it all together.

"I want your love

Or touch please

Want you to feel free (it would bring me to life)

She could kiss me."

I laugh at how excited everyone is, but I continue dancing. Shayla and I do flips as Acasia takes the front.

"So I can finally be (girl)

So I can finally see (excuse me now)

So I can finally see (excuse me now)

You can tell me your name, where we're waking up

You can call me, Tunechi, I'm good, I'm Gucci."

Finally finishing our routine of flips, we join Acasia as we get toward the end of the song.

"Now you can kiss old guy goodbye, smooches

You're a beast, you're a beauty

Man I think somebody done have gave Cupid a oozy, shoot me

You're a firework, brighter in the dark

So let's turn off the lights

And give me that spark."

We all laugh as we end in a funny pose.

"What it'd be like."

Everyone cheers as the three of us take a bow. They're all obviously still pumped from the song, so Coach only says a few words about us before they play another party song. I nearly jumped off the stage, actually thrilled from just preforming.

"Thank God we're done!" Shayla smiles.

I laugh at her, but agree. Prim quickly comes up to me, a couple of her friends following. They all compliment me on my dancing, saying how much they liked it all. "Thank you," I tell them all. I don't take compliments very well, so I basically made it awkward by not saying much.

Prim breaks the silence, of course. "Katniss, can I pretty please stay a little while longer? Everybody is staying later. Please?"

I think about it for a second, and am about to say no, when Shayla interrupts me. "Oh, c'mon, Katniss! Let her stay!"

Prim smiles at her. "Yeah, let me stay!" Sighing, I reluctantly agree. "Oh, thank you Katniss!"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just go have fun now, because we aren't staying _too _long." She and her friends happily skip away as I turn to Shayla, who is grinning with her eyebrows raised. "What?"

She shrugs. "I don't know… I was just thinking… don't you have a boyfriend to meet?"

I gasp. "Peeta!"

She laughs, "So you admit he's your boyfriend!" Ignoring her, I nearly run off. "Don't leave me!" she fake cries.

I flick my hand at her. "I'll be back later!" As I squirm through the crowd, I can hear the fast-paced song switching to a slow dance. Trying to get past people, I try to be polite at first. "Excuse me," I say just about a million times. Finally, after getting extremely frustrated, I nearly scream, "Move!" And they do. "Thank you," I mumble to myself as I walk through a cleared way. Biting my lip, I search for Peeta.

I'm ready for him to tell him that we aren't baking because I didn't find him_ right_ after my performance, but I just know I can convince him otherwise. I somehow make it to see the where everyone is dancing. I scan the couples, and I don't think anything could have prepared me for what I see.

My chest tightens, and my scream gets caught in my throat. I start coughing as my lungs become deprived of air. My head spins as I feel a bit dizzy. I shut my eyes, and reopen them, hoping I was maybe having a nightmare. I wasn't.

I still see Peeta with his arms wrapped around Ember like he had with me not even ten minutes ago. Her head is on his chest as they slowly spin to the song, looking like a real couple. It makes me sick when I think of them being friends, or worse… _more_ than friends.

I don't know what to do. I feel like crying, yelling, punching, dying, running, hunting, and just walking away all at once. Why I feel like this is beyond me, and it doesn't make it any better that Peeta is now looking right at me.

I shake my head as Peeta abandons Ember to walk toward me. I turn and begin walking in the direction of the outskirts of District 12. After I pass through most of the crowd, I feel a hand on my arm. Just as I'm about to scream, Gale's face is close to mine.

"I saw too," he whispers. "I told you he was no good." I lean in for a hug, but seeing Peeta's face behind Gale's shoulder stops me. I lightly push Gale out of my way; he gives me a confused face, but he looks up to see Peeta. "Oh."

I put a hand on my hip. "What?" I hiss.

He takes a step forward, but Gale's glares prevent him from taking any more. "Katniss, I was looking for you!"

I shrug. "You found me."

He smiles. "Want to hang-"

He's unable to finish his sentence, for he's soon on the ground. Ansel stands above him, growling down at him. Ansel looks like he wants to spit on him. "What do you want?" he barks.

Peeta furrows his eyebrows at him as he sits up. "What's with the hostile behavior?"

Ansel snorts. "Leave it to a Mellark." He shakes his head in disgust as he walks toward Gale and me. He stands to my left, and Gale stays on my right.

Gale turns to me. "What did I tell you?" he says in a strict tone. He points to Peeta. "He's no good!" I nod, understanding that Gale was right.

Peeta seems even more confused. "No good? What is he talking about?" I take a step toward him, but Gale's hand stops me from moving closer. "Katniss?"

"I want nothing to do with you, Mellark," I growl.

He gets up, and stumbles toward me. "What are you talking about?"

Both Gale and Ansel lunge toward him, but I hold them back. "You know what I'm talking about."

He tries to come closer, but Gale looks as if he's about to rip his head off. "Don't take another step if you value your life," he snarls.

Peeta looks surprised at his statement, but I saw it coming. "We're not afraid to injure you beyond repair," Ansel hisses.

Peeta looks from Gale to Ansel, and then back to me. "I don't understand," he says with a shake of his head.

"Then understand this," I say as I stand a bit taller. "We had a deal, and since I didn't come through with it… then we don't get to hang out."

Peeta slightly laughs. "You've got to be joking, right?"

I joylessly laugh; my face grows serious as it comes extremely close to his. "Does it _look_ like I'm joking, Mellark?" He swallows hard, realizing how serious I am. "That's what I thought." I roughly push him as I turn on my heels, heading in the direction of my Meadow.

"Can I punch him?" Gale shouts back at me.

I stop in my place.

"Please, Kitty Cat?" Ansel nearly begs.

Without turning around, I contemplate whether or not I should let them hurt Peeta. I know the two of them can do a lot of damage- they're older, taller, and maybe even stronger. Then again, Peeta is in wrestling, so he _might_ be able to defend himself against the rabid two. I know I'm acting like I don't care, but I really do.

"Don't lay a hand on him," I command.

I can hear Ansel and Gale's sounds of disappointment, but I ignore them as I run off, starting my 'vacation' in a very, _very_ crappy way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it! Oh! And I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm going to be leaving for a cruise tomorrow, meaning I won't be able to upload for a while! :( But let's not focus on that! Haha. Again, tell me what you think! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back from my cruise! :) Some of you already know this because you saw that I update my other story, but to those that don't... I'm back! Haha. It was amazing!**

**Anywho, I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful suggestions! Especially 'HGfanficfan', she gave me like six ideas! It helped me continue. But who I REALLY need to thank is 'Howl3'. Her review was like an outline to the beginning of this chapter. If it weren't for that piece of commentary, I don't think this chapter would have been up today. **

**Alright, tell me what you think! I know everyone is upset with Peeta, but he didn't do anything really wrong... :( I got a review talking about this story being extremely AU, and that it shouldn't include the Hunger Games, and that everything was way off, and that I had no plot, and blah, blah, blah... So I'd like to make it clear that this story is one hundred percent AU. Sowwy :( **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

I now sit in the woods. I sit in a tree, feeling like a complete idiot. I did exactly what I've been trying not to do for about a week. I let my feelings control me and my decisions. I was acting stupid and irrational, as were Gale and Ansel.

I mean, I love them and all, but did they really have to interfere like that? I know I shouldn't be saying anything because I not only _let_ them mess with Peeta, but I basically _encouraged_ them. How could I even think about granting them the 'permission' to hurt Peeta? They gave me the option of whether or not Peeta would get beaten up by them. And I hesitated. Instead of rejecting their offer right away, I thought about it. I knew I didn't want Peeta to be injured, but I don't know why I didn't say it right away.

I know I'm being insane, I can barely admit that I like Peeta to myself let alone to anyone else, or _him_, for that matter. I was acting like I owned him, like he's not allowed to be with any other girl because he belongs to me, which he doesn't. He doesn't in any way belong to me, and he has every right to do whatever he wants with whomever he wants. Why should I have a say in what he does?

I was scolding him, treating him like he did something wrong, when in reality, he had no clue as to what I was talking about. I didn't even explain why I was upset. He stood there like a confused child, unsure as to why he was being punished. He did nothing wrong. All he did was dance with one of the most evil human beings on this earth. Okay, that isn't completely true.

Anyway, Peeta just danced with a girl. What's the big deal? The big deal is that I was jealous. But is that Peeta's fault? Yes. I mean, no. He doesn't even know how I feel. Hell, I barely know how I feel. Peeta shouldn't be penalized for doing nothing wrong. I've never so much as hinted my feelings toward him, yet I acted like he was my boyfriend that was cheating on me, which he isn't and wasn't. I sure did feel like it, though.

The sad thing is that he was just dancing with her. That's it. They were barely in contact as they merely swayed to music. They were in no way being more intimate then two friends- as Peeta and I were doing. They weren't kissing, or having any kinds of sexual relations, in which a friend may then be a bit concerned. He was doing nothing but expressing his right to dance, which happened to be with a girl.

My actions and the way I let Gale and Ansel treat Peeta were wrong. I was upset because Peeta was with another girl when he said he would be with me. It was just dancing, and it gave me no reason to react in the god awful way I did.

Gale said Peeta was, "No good," and I agreed. Why? Because I was caught up in the moment and my foul mood. Gale doesn't know Peeta like I do, and if he did, then he would be just as utterly confused as Peeta. Gale saw him and Ember dancing too, though. Does that mean I'm not as bad as I thought? Well, then again, Gale tends to be the one that overreacts.

I owe Peeta a huge apology, and I have no clue as to what I'm going to say or even when. I just got into his face about wanting nothing to do with him. What am I going to do? Go up to him ten minutes later and say that PMS is a girl's mortal enemy? All I'm going to get is his disgusted face telling me that he wants nothing to do with me. It'll be like déjà vu.

I think that's why I don't want to go up to him, or why I haven't told him about my feelings. Not only am I a pussy, but I'm completely terrified of being rejected. Peeta's an amazing friend, and I can't bear the thought of losing him. I knew that my feelings were going to affect our friendship, but I didn't know that it would mess up this fast. It frustrates me that I have no control over what I feel and how it affects my decisions.

Hearing the ruffling of the bushes near me, I quickly stand and aim my arrow at the movement. I sigh as I let my arrow fly, quickly piercing a squirrel right in the eye. I jump down from the tree and collect it. I groan as I pull down my shorts that have been ridding up my butt for the past half hour. This shirt feels like its two sizes too small, and all I want to do is rip it off.

Again I hear the bushes moving. I turn and pick my bow up again. I see that there is unnatural movement within the brush, meaning it's not an animal.

"Who's there?" I ask, my bow loaded.

"Katniss?" I hear a girl's voice whine. "I can't get out of this bush!"

I slowly lower my bow, furrowing my eyebrows together. "Madge?" Before she can reply her frail body flops into the dirt in front of me. Rolling my eyes, I drop my bow and help her stand up. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

She wipes herself off, and picks twigs from her hair. "I saw you run off after you yelled at Peeta." His name makes me wince. "He kept saying that he had to figure out why you were mad at him." She shakes her head. "I didn't even know you were mad at him."

"I'm not mad," I snap.

She raises her hands up in defense. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked a bit flustered after you left."

"I'm probably more confused than Peeta," I shake my head, "which is saying something."

Madge continues messing with her clothes when she asks, "Will you come back to the house with me? I have a feeling I'm going to get lost if I try to find a way out of here by myself, and I'll need your help for clean up."

I roll my eyes again at her. "Alright, let's go."

She thanks me as I collect my things and we begin to walk out of the woods. On our walk back to her house, she explains how the dance simmered down after I left; it was basically over anyway. Before I know it, we're at her house, that isn't _her_ house. I stop at the door of the bakery, remembering that she's staying at the Mellark's house.

"You okay?" she asks as she walks in. I tell her I'm fine, and quickly follow her.

We wave to Rye, who gives me a questioning look. I look down at the ground as we walk into the kitchen, which causes me to run into someone. "Sorry," I whisper, hoping it's not Peeta. I look up to see Mr. Mellark smiling down at me. I gasp. "I have something for you," I tell him as I dig through my bag. Pulling out the squirrel I killed, I give it to him. "Here you are."

His smile grows wider as he accepts it. "Let me get you some bread!" I shake my head, refusing it. "Oh no, you have to take some."

I lightly laugh and walk up the stairs toward Madge's room. "I'm here practically every day; I should be giving you more." I can hear him laughing, and I look back to smile at him, which causes me to run into someone else. With the process of elimination, I know this is either Peeta or Madge, and since I ran into pure muscle, I know it's Peeta. "Shit," I mumble.

"Hey," he whispers.

I shake my head, not yet ready to confront him. I turn around and head for the back door. I can hear Peeta following me; his extremely loud footsteps are a dead giveaway. I try to speed up, but he catches up to me by the time I'm outside.

He turns me around. "Hey, what… what happened today?" I swallow hard. "Why were Gale and Ansel so pissed at me? Actually, I think I'd rather like to know why _you're_ pissed at me." I open my mouth to apologize, but nothing comes out.

Peeta sighs as he grabs my shoulders. "Katniss, please talk to me!" I stay silent, saying nothing. He tries to get my attention for a couple of minutes, but he soon gives up. He throws his hands in the air. "Dammit, Katniss!" he shouts. His sudden outburst nearly takes me by surprise. He rubs his temples. "I don't understand why you're so mad at me," he huffs.

I open my mouth to scream at him; tell him that when he was dancing with Ember all wanted to do was cry. But I don't.

He sighs, "Katniss, I didn't mean it like that... I just... I was hoping that..." he trails off.

"No," I whisper. "It-it was stupid. And so am I…"

He shakes his head. "No, it wasn't. And neither are you. Just-just tell me why you were upset."

"I..."

"You...?"

I shake my head. Replaying in my head all that I told myself earlier, I conjure an apology that Peeta deserves. "I am so, _so_ sorry." I take a deep breath. "I don't know why I did it," _lie_, "so don't ask me. But I do know that I can't apologize enough." _Truth._ "I shouldn't have blown up on you like that, because I had no reason to. Gale and Ansel were just pissed off because _I _was pissed off. Brother Instinct, you know?" I sigh. "I wish I would have a brain that works," he lightly chuckles, and I smile, "but I don't. So I will say again, I am so sorry." He stares at me, not replying, and I contemplate whether or not I should tell him about PMS, but I quickly side against it. "How many times am I going to have to say it?" I whisper.

He shakes his head. "Once was more than enough." He shrugs. "I was just looking for an explanation."

"Which I don't have," I say with an apologizing face. "Again, I'm so sorry-"

"You can stop saying it now," he says with a laugh. I crack a smile, and he looks down at the ground. "Were you..." he swallows hard.

I raise my eyebrows, "Was I what?" I hear him mumble something, but I didn't quite catch it. "What?"

"Just forget it," he whispers.

I sigh of relief, "Yes. Let's just forget about it."

He looks up from his shoes. "So... you're not mad anymore?"

I sheepishly smile, "It was a stupid reason to be mad..." I shift uncomfortably. "Forgive me?"

He smiles. "How can I not?"

I cross my arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just glad our fight is over."

I snort. "I think my apology lasted longer than our fight."

He nods as he scratches the back of his neck. "Katniss... I-I..."

I slightly laugh, "You-you?" He shakes his head, chuckling. I take a step forward. "What is it?"

He swallows hard. "Katniss, I think... no, I _know_... I should tell you... that..."

I poke his shoulder. "Spit it out before I decide to be mad at you again."

He laughs; his intense blue eyes stare straight into my grey ones. "I love you," he softly whispers.

I smile. "I love you too, Peeta."

He's beaming, staring at me in shock. "You-you do?"

"Peeta... you're-you're..."

"You're-you're?" he teases.

I laugh, bringing him into a hug. "You're my closest friend," I whisper into his ear. His grip on me slightly loosens, but I refuse to let go. I squeeze him tighter. "I love you, Peeta." I'm not sure in what way I mean it, but I know I do. I like him as more than a friend… but I don't _love_ him as more than a friend… right?

He kisses my hair. "I love you, Katniss." Squeezing me tighter, he mumbles against my head, "More than you'll ever know."

_Dido._

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did ya think? Tell me if you liked it! Again, I would love feedback and ideas. I'm glad MOST of you are enjoying this story, and I hope I haven't disappointed you! :) Love you all!<strong>_  
><em>

**Oh! And I need a favor from you all! My friend Victoria and I recently made a Twitter. I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of it, but she's extremely excited about it. I was hoping if you'd follow us? Again, it's brand new, so there isn't much on it YET. **

**Anywho, follow please? victoria_marisa **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm back! Sorry, I've been busy for a while! I just got back from visiting my boyfriends, also known as One Direction. Hehe. Their concert was amazing! Floor tickets for the win! Ahh! (Speaking of them, they're blasting on the radio right now! hahah) Sorry, off topic...**

**Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted something up! It's been a while, and I apologize for not uploading frequently. I might not have something up for a while, because I have summer camp... ugh. Sorry :( Hope you like it! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Peeta smiles at me as we break the hug. We walk into the bakery kitchen together. He says he needs to finish something upstairs, and I nod. I turn to see Mr. Mellark at the stove.

He looks up. "Oh! Katniss, dear, can you watch the meat for me? I have to run the counter…" Seeing that I have nothing to do, I smile and nod. He mumbles a quick thank you and he leaves the room.

It's weird. Mr. Mellark isn't a man of many words, yet, his sons are _amazing _with words. I continue stirring the meat, and after I see all of the pink is visibly gone, I grab a large spoon. I pick a piece up, and with my finger, toss it into my mouth. I nod in slight approval, and grab another piece.

"Keep eating and there won't be any left," I hear Rye's voice. In a few seconds he's standing right behind me. He leans over and grabs a piece.

I turn to him. "Needs more salt," we say at the same time.

He walks to a cupboard and grabs the salt and pepper shakers. I take them and after putting a little of both, I taste it. Rye does the same, and we both agree that it's just about done.

"Keep an eye on it for me," I tell him, walking toward the pantry. I come back with raw pasta and a can of tomato sauce. I place it on the closest counter, and grab another plot. I fill it with water, and let it boil on the stove.

"You're here too often," Rye laughs. "Between Madge and Peeta, you're here _all_ the time. Seriously, you know where _everything_ is!"

I laugh as I break the pasta and put it in the water. I pour the sauce in with the meat, and continue stirring. "You know I love it when I'm here," I say with a playful wink." After some small talk, I drain the pasta and grab a big bowl. "Grab another bowl for the sauce, Rye." He does so and he takes it, along with some old bread, upstairs.

"There you are!" Madge smiles as she sets up the table. Rye and I put the food on the table.

I sit next to Madge with Rye and Peeta in front of us, and Mr. Mellark at the head of the table- closer to Madge and Peeta. We serve ourselves, and Peeta is, of course, the first to compliment.

"This is really good," he smiles, "thanks dad."

Mr. Mellark smiles, shaking his head, "No, thank Katniss."

"Yeah," Rye laughs, "she knows where everything is."

"Oh," Peeta smiles. "Thank you, Katniss. This is amazing," he moans, taking another bite.

"Don't you wish you could say that to her every night," Rye mumbles.

Peeta shoots Rye a glare, and I begin to watch the two brothers interact.

"So, Madge," Mr. Mellark says, distracting me from the boys. "Any boys I should be worried about?"

I stifle a laugh as Madge nearly chokes on her water. "No, Uncle Mark," she manages to squeak out. I let out my laugh.

_Ha, Mark Mellark…_

I continue snickering, until I feel Madge's heel dig into my foot. I yelp in pain. "I know who you're talking about, Katniss," she hisses. "He's nothing to be worried about."

I knit my eyebrows together, confused. After thinking for a second, I grin. "Actually, I was thinking about something else, but know that you mention it…"

"I can always mention who _you _like," she snarls. My eyes widen as I shake my head. She nods. "Oh yes." She grins. "Mellark." It doesn't even come out as a whisper. Her lips merely formed the word. It would be idiotic if she were to say it out loud. I mean, tow of the three Mellark boys are sitting right there. "Think I didn't remember?" she says louder. She smirks, "Silly, silly, Katniss."

"Don't talk about it," I growl. I hear Mr. Mellark stand up, and shuffle out the door, I feel a bit bad, but keep my attention on Madge. She smiles and takes another bite. I hear a snicker from Rye. I turn to him. "What?" I hiss, eyeing him carefully.

He drops his fork on his plate and his hands shoot up in defense. "Don't look at me," he says. "I have a girlfriend, meaning you all know who I like."

"That's not what I was asking," I say, still keeping my gaze. I switch my gaze to the usual conversation-starter, Peeta. He's silent, though. The only sound coming from him is the clacking of his fork hitting his plate. "What about you?" I ask. Peeta looks up with a mouth full of pasta. I want to smile, but I'd rather be serious. "Who do _you_ like?" He continues staring at me. In the silence, he slowly chews and swallows hard. He blinks a few times, but stays quiet. "I mean, I know who Madge is in love with. And, clearly, she _thinks _she knows who I like."

"No," Madge interrupts, "I don't _think_ I know. I _know _I know." I roll my eyes. "Wait," she mumbles, realizing how _stupid _she just sounded.

I continue, "And your brother has a girlfriend, so that's obvious. But, what about you?"

Peeta's gaze switches between Rye and I repeatedly. "Uh…"

"Yeah," Rye grins, "who _do_ you like?"

"Katniss," Madge whispers, "if Rye doesn't know, I don't think it's your place to-"

"Oh, he knows," I snort. "Look at his grin," I say pointing to Rye. "He knows who he likes. He just wants Peeta to say it out loud. I turn to Rye. "Don't you?"

He smiles and mumbles something to Peeta, who blushes. "And _that_," he says pointing to me, "is why boys like you."

"Huh?" I say with a bewildered face.

Rye stands up. "So, who wants desert?"

Madge stands, and begins heading out the door with him. "Me!"

They're gone before Peeta or I can even think about wanting some too. I turn to Peeta. "So, who is she?" I ask. He furrows his eyebrows at me, confused. I lean closer to him, wiggling my eyebrows. "Is it Ember?"

"What are you talking about?" he hisses as he moves back in his chair.

I roll my eyes as I move back. "I saw you two dancing, Peeta. It's okay if you like her. You two looked like… like a real couple…" I try to hide how upset I am, and I think I'm doing pretty well.

Peeta shakes his head, confused. "Katniss, what are you talking about? I would never get together with Ember! Where would you get that idea? I mean-" he stops mid-sentence, and his seriously disgusted face is masked by a grin.

"What?" I whisper.

He shakes his head, his grin growing wider. "You were jealous." My eyes widen as I shake my head. "No," he says with a light chuckle, "you were so jealous. Is that why you were upset? Because I was dancing with Ember when I said I would be with you?" I open my mouth to argue against him, but I know there's no getting out of this one, so I merely nod. He smiles. "Awe, Katniss. How cute!"

I glare at him. "Not funny, Peeta."

He shakes his head, laughing, "You're right, it's hilarious." I cross my arms as I pout. He frowns, and sighs. "Alright, alright, I think we had enough fighting for today. I won't say anything about it anymore. We said we'd let it go, remember?" I nod, but when Rye and Madge come back, that stupid grin of his hasn't left his face. Rye quickly notices it, and asks what he missed. "I'll tell you later," Peeta says.

I roll my eyes, and after we clean up, I head to Madge's room with her. I'm about to enter her door when she asks me to go get her book from the living room. I reluctantly agree, and head toward the room. On the way, I hear Rye and Peeta talking.

"She admitted to being jealous?" Rye asks a bit excited. I'm guessing Peeta nods, because Rye slightly cheers. "That's a good thing! She _so_ digs you!"

I walk into the room right when Peeta rolls his eyes saying, "I wish." He freezes when he sees me. "Hey, Katniss…" I slightly wave, and walk past them. After grabbing Madge's book, I walk back to her room.

_I wish? What's that supposed to mean? Does Peeta want me to 'dig' him? I mean, like him? _

I shake my head and settle onto Madge's bed. I decide to tell her about the conversation I had with Peeta. She hits her face with the palm of her hand.

"What?" I ask, confused.

She sighs, "Katniss, you just friend-zoned Peeta."

I knit my eyebrows together, "Meaning…"

She rolls her eyes. "Meaning you told him you love him as a friend. _Just_ as a friend, nothing more."

I groan in frustration as I lay down on her bed. "This is so much harder than I thought," I complain.

She shakes her head. "Oh, trust me, this is nothing. Just wait until you get older. It gets _a lot_ worse." I turn and bury my head into her pillows, frustrated with boys already. She pats my back. "And this is just a crush."

_Oh dear Lord…_

* * *

><p><strong>Boy trouble... don't we all have it? Haha. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Just a little piece, nothing important. Review, review, review! Alright, again, I have to ask another favor... haha. Alright, if some of you are in to One Direction like I am, you can look me up on Wattpad. It's another site for fanfictions, and my friend and I have a One Direction fanfic on there! our account is: victoria_marisa I hope you like it. There aren't many readers, so I'm trying to promote it... haha. Yeah. REVIEW! :) Love you all!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Again! I'M SORRY! I know I don't upload often, and I am so SO sorry! I'm starting to focus on One Direction fanfictions more and I feel really bad about it. This is a really REALLY short chapter, but it's better than nothing, right? Now I've been getting a lot of requests about this story becoming an AU with no Hunger Games... and I think I just may listen to my fans. ;) This story shall be an AU! Tell me what you think about that? If you like it, you can thank _liljennmartin_ for giving me an EXTRAORDIHARRY idea. Truly PHENOMENIALL! Sorry, I'll stop. Hehe... Umm.. Anyway! I hope you're happy with this short chappy, because this is all I can come up with for now.. Thanks for holding on and sticking with me through the long break!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Rye

I stand up. "So, who wants desert?"

Madge stands, and begins heading out the door with me. "Me!"

I grin, glad that Madge followed me, leaving the two love birds alone. As we walk into the kitchen Madge sighs.

I furrow my eyebrows together. "What…?"

She groans as she slightly hits the counter. "Am I the only one that sees how perfect those two are for each other? And the only one that is completely frustrated with the fact that they won't just get together?"

_I couldn't be prouder of my cousin._

I smile and shake my head. "Trust me; you're not the only one. You should see me trying to get Peeta to tell Katniss how he feels." I roll my eyes, remembering one of Peeta and I's several fights on this subject. I turn to a grinning Madge, and am confused once again. "What?"

She continues smirking. "So Peeta likes Katniss back?" _Back?_ I nod, still trying to figure out what's going on. Suddenly Madge is jumping up and down, silently shrieking. "I knew it!" she squeals. I raise an eyebrow and she calms down, she turns to me. "Katniss likes Peeta."

My eyes widen as my jaw drops. "Someone likes my brother?" I snort. "Never saw that coming." Madge slaps my arm, calling me a bully. I chuckle as I shake my head. "I was kidding! Gosh." I grin. "Now I just need to get Peeta to tell Katniss how he feels… I'll just tell him that she likes him, that you told me so!" She slaps my arm again, but harder. "Ow!" I wince as I rub my arm. "What was _that _for?"

She shakes her head. "You can't tell Peeta that I told you that Katniss likes him."

"Why?" I ask, still confused.

She rolls her eyes. "Because he'll end up telling Katniss and she'll get mad at me!"

I nod, understanding her lack of desire to get on Katniss's bad side. I'd hate to see her anger directed toward me… talk about some scary ass shit. I shiver at the mere thought of it.

I shake my head. "Then how the hell am I going to convince Peeta that Katniss likes him?"

She shrugs as she grabs the cake. "I don't know, but that's my problem, not yours." She's out the door as she says, "Make it happen, though."

I groan as I follow her, trying to think of something, _anything_, to boost Peeta's confidence. My thoughts are interrupted by the site of Peeta's huge grin. Cocking my eyebrow, I ask him, "What's got you so happy?" I look from an upset looking Katniss, to a happy as can be Peeta. "What the hell did I miss?"

Peeta flicks his hand at me. "I tell you later."

I nod, looking forward to that story. Dessert goes by quickly, no words being truly exchanged. After we clean up, Madge and Katniss leave the room. I turn to Peeta, asking for the story right away. He shrugs and tells me exactly what happened.

"Nothing big," he mumbles as he finishes.

"Nothing big?" I hit his shoulder. "Of course it's big!" Peeta rolls his eyes as he leans on the table. "She admitted to being jealous?" I ask a bit excited. Peeta nods and I can't help but celebrate. _This should make my job easier!_ "That's a good thing! She _so_ digs you!"

He rolls his eyes again. "I wish," he says as he pushes himself off the table. He freezes, and I raise an eyebrow at him. "Hey, Katniss…" he nervously stumbles out. I mumble a couple of cuss words as I turn to her. She slightly waves before walking past us, and then leaves after collecting a book. I don't even get the chance to move before Peeta punches my shoulder. "Ow!" I hiss. _What is up with people hitting me today?_

"You stupid!" Peeta snarls. "What if she heard us?"

I roll my eyes. "Peeta darling," I say cutely, annoying Peeta even more, "if she would have heard us, she would have hit me before you." I pat his shoulder. "So there is no need to get your panties in a twist."

"I'm going to kill you one day," Peeta threatens.

I roll my eyes and walk down the hall. I'm about to pass Madge's room when I hear Madge's voice. I quickly stop and tune it to the conversation. Madge is explaining to Katniss that she friend-zoned Peeta. _Why didn't I hear about that?_ She goes on about how this is just a crush, and all I could hear is Katniss's groan.

I can't help but grin. Katniss likes Peeta and Peeta likes Katniss. Wouldn't they make the cutest little couple? I hate when people just don't say their feelings! Well I shouldn't be saying anything… I haven't told the girl that I like how I feel… And that's because I have a girlfriend. She would never feel the same, though. What am I doing? This is about Katniss and Peeta not about Rye and—

Yeah, I can't even say her name…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, and I even took the suggestion of having it in Rye's POV! I might start having it in several other people's POV... it's fun! Haha, I hope you like it! As always, I would love it if you'd review! Umm.. I was just wondering if anyone has some suggestions for some communities I could join? I feel lonely all by myself D:<strong>

**Oh, and I have a One Direction story up as a YOLO moment. So... yeah. I'm going to post others... but not on this website. I'll have them on either Wattpad or where both of my usernames are: victoria_marisa**

**p.s. that's also me and my friend's 1D instagram username! :D Just saying. Hehee...**

**I'll try to update soon! Thanks again for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I give you all permission to hate me. I so deserve it. I haven't posted in what? 2 weeks? Maybe more? grrrr... I just didn't have many ideas, and I was honestly focusing on One Direction more. Both on their stories and my instagram I have recently dedicated to them. *sigh* I need to learn how to balance the two!

So... I'm at over 400 reviews! Think we can get it to half a thousand? That's so cool to say! Half a thousand! Haha, normally I thank the person who gives me the new 100th mark in my reviews a giant thank you, but this time it was a guest!:( I still want to give them a bit of credit so... he/she said: 'Love it Love it Love it i really like this story it is cute and by the looks it looks like they get along better here so i really like it'. Not sure that'll help... but oh well! Hahah

Anyway, you should all thank Lil'BitaEverlark for challenging me to post. She actually gave me this little 'dare' a while ago to post a chapter in 1 week that was 2K words. I took up the dare, but failed miserably. So because it took me twice as long, I decided to do twice as many words! That's right. A 4 thousand worded chapter. If that's not dedication, I don't know what is! It's not very good, let me warn you. So... ya... it has a bit KatnissxPeeta action if that makes you feel any better? hehe...

Sorry again!

Enjoy(:

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Groaning into my pillow, I hear something outside of the door. I quickly shush Madge, and tune into the sounds of the hallway. I hear heavy footsteps, which suddenly stop. I stand up, knowing that there are only so many people capable of making _that _much noise my simply walking, and some of them are known as the Mellark's. I open the door to see Rye walking down the hallway.

He turns to me, seeming surprised. "Oh! Hey, Katniss! I thought you and Madge would be asleep by now." I narrow my eyes at him. I know he heard something. I don't know what, but it was _something_. "What's wrong?" he asks, a bit confused. I shake my head and tell him that I just heard something out here. He nods and I begin to walk back into Madge's room when I hear him mumble, "That was close."

I grit my teeth, frustrated with the fact that yet another person has discovered my feelings for Peeta. This is going to be an interesting week…

* * *

><p>The next morning, I slip on my black skinny jeans and reach for my shirt. One of Madge's pillows falls, and I groan. Before I pick it up, though, something catches my attention. I stare at the small book; curiosity takes over me as I reach for it. Just as I pick it up, my shirt is snatched out of my hand.<p>

"What are you doing?" Madge hisses.

I hold the book up. "Reading."

"Give it back!" she screeches, reaching for the book. I pull it back, holding my hand out to block her. "Fine," she growls, "I'll just keep your shirt." I roll my eyes and open the book, walking past her. She grabs my arm, but I pull away. "Don't!" she screams as I fly out the door.

"Dear Diary," I laugh, running down the hall. "I am _so _in love with Gale. I bet he'd notice me if he wasn't drooling over Katniss." I stop moving. "Katniss?!" I shriek. Madge nearly runs me over, so I continue on my way to the living room. "She doesn't see it, though," I continue reading, "I mean, a lot of boys like her..." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

_Who in the hell likes me?_

"She just doesn't see it..." I read out loud, "Like, for example, one boy that's completely head over heels in love with her is Peeta." I stop in the middle of the living room. "Peeta?!" I screech.

"Give it back!" Madge screams as she pushes me to the ground.

I quickly stand up. "Peeta?!" I wail.

She rolls her eyes. "Yes Peeta! He, like, _loves _you!"

"I'm not going even going to ask about Gale," I sigh.

"Good!" she snarls. "Peeta loves you more!"

"Peeta doesn't even like me," I hiss.

"Yes, he does!"

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "No, he doesn-" My eyes widen as I look down to see I'm _still _shirtless. My black bra matches my skinny jeans; I look up to Madge. "Give me my shirt."

She grins. "As soon as you admit to liking Peeta back."

"Give me my shirt!" I fume.

"Say you like Peeta!"

"He doesn't like me!"

"That wasn't the question!"

"There wasn't a question!"

"You like Peeta!"

"He doesn't like me!"

"Yes, he does!" She turns slightly. "Right Peeta?" I look over to see Peeta and Rye sitting on the couch, watching us. "Right, you like Katniss?"

I gasp as I grab my shirt from Madge to cover myself. I can feel my face getting red, and I want nothing more than to run away and hide. Talk about embarrassing. I rush back to Madge's room and slip on my loose shirt. I walk back towards the living room slowly, hoping Rye and Peeta have left.

My hopes are crushed as soon as I get to the room, for both of them are _still _there. I stand there awkwardly as the two bite their lips, probably trying to stifle laughter.

"It's okay to laugh," Madge giggles.

And as soon as she says that, the room is filled with laughter. I can feel my face burning, and it's probably beat red.

Peeta takes a deep breath, and turns to me, still chuckling. "Hey, we're not laughing at you."

Rye shakes his head, sounding like he can barely breathe. "Yeah, we're laughing _with _you!"

"I'm not laughing," I snap.

Peeta stands up and makes his way over to me, "Well you should be," he say loud enough for only me to hear. I roll my eyes, and for the split second that my gaze isn't focused on him, he dashes for me. I gasp as he grabs my waist and pins me to the ground. "Laugh!" he nearly shouts, hovering over me. I shake my head, growling at him as I try and escape his grasp. "You asked for it," he sighs.

I give him a questioningly look, until I see his wiggling fingers making their way towards my stomach. "You wouldn't," I hiss.

"I would," he grins.

Not believing him, I continue trying to get away. Looking down at my stomach, I see how dangerously close Peeta's hands are. My eyes widen as I feel the tip of his fingertips making contact with my stomach. I let out a small giggle, attempting to convince him that I'm not ticklish. He doesn't fall for it, and soon I'm shrieking due to his touch. My abs begin hurting from laughing so hard; he's tickling me on my sides and stomach.

"Quit it!" I scream. "Peeta!" Still laughing, I swat at him, trying to get him to leave me alone.

He chuckles, shaking his head, "Not unless you promise me something!"

"Anything!" I shout. "Anything to get you to stop!"

"Anything?" he asks questioningly.

"Anything!" I confirm.

"Anything?" he asks again in the same, sarcastic tone.

"Anything!" I scream. He chuckles and, finally, he stops. I have to catch my breath, but I tell him, "Finally! God." I look over at Rye, who's doubled over laughing. "Are you okay?" I ask a bit worried. I mean, he's crying... He takes a couple of deep breathes, but is unable to speak. I furrow my eyebrows at him. "Why is that you're laughing more than me...?"

Madge giggles at him, and shakes her head. She grabs his arm and drags him downstairs. I can hear him still laughing when they're probably somewhere in the kitchen.

I turn to a grinning Peeta. "Anything?" he asks. I glare at him, and command he gets to the point. He laughs and sticks his hands in his pockets. He looks down at the ground, then back up at me. "Well, I was... you know, wondering... if you'd... uh..."

I roll my eyes. "Spit it out before I change my mind."

He fakes a little laugh and sighs. "I wanted you to take me out in the woods."

I stand there in front of him, making no movements, or sounds. He wants me to take him out in the woods. _My _woods? What would he do there anyway? It's not like he's going to go hunting, I mean, he doesn't need the food. Besides, that's Gale and I's thing, that's our place. That's my father and I's place. How can he even think about wanting to trespass?

Peeta shakes his head, sighing, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my place. Just forget I asked in the first place..." He spins around, about to walk away when I grab his wrist. He slightly turns back to me. He looks at my hand on his arm, then at me. "What is it?" he grumbles.

Then again, Peeta's my friend... It's not that big of a deal that he wants to see one of the most important things to me, right? I guess it's just new to me that someone else besides Gale would even think about coming with me.

"Are you going to get your shoes?" I ask.

He smiles. "I... I guess so."

I smile back, and tell him that I'll meet him down in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you agreed to this!" Peeta nearly shouts as we head into town.<p>

"Me too," I mumble to myself.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Nothing."

He hasn't stopped smiling since I told him to go get his shoes. He must really be looking forward to this trip. Peeta's not accustom to the Seam, so I try to get him to walk through quickly, which doesn't go too well. He continually asks questions a little kid would ask, like, 'What's that?', 'Who's that?', 'What does that do?', 'Why is that there?', 'Why is it that color?', 'When did that get there?', 'Where do you live, is it far from here?'. He's too curious for my liking. I try to push him past everything that I think would spark up his interest, but that would just lead to another thing he found just absolutely amazing.

I groan and finally tell him, "If we don't hurry, we're going to get rained out on before we even make it to the woods."

"Oh we can't have that," he says and walks away from something he saw as fascinating.

"Of course we can't," I sigh. Finally, after ages, we make it to the end of the district, the fence. "That took so freaking long," I mumble.

"I know, right?" Peeta chuckles, knowing that it's his fault we didn't get here faster.

I roll my eyes and we quickly approach the hole within the fence. Almost instantly, I lye on the ground and crawl under the fence. I pop up on the other side, the free side, in seconds. I turn back to Peeta, who's staring at me funny.

"Your turn," I smile.

"You want _me_," he says pointing to himself, "to fit through _there_," he says gesturing to the hole.

"Uh, yeah," I nod.

He shakes his head. "This is _not_ going to end well."

I shrug. "Well, you could always just wait there for me." I begin walking into the woods, not really planning on going too far.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he shouts

I smile and continue walking, but not very quickly. I'm only going far enough to where he can catch up easily. I hear the rattling on the wired fence, but don't mind it, he's probably just figuring out how to maneuver under it. That's when Peeta groans, and I turn to see that he has face planted it on the ground, and is stuck. I can't help but laugh, which I regret as soon as I see how embarrassed he is. I bit my lip and rush over to him, trying not to laugh again.

"You okay there?" I ask, giggling, as I squat down next to him.

He's barely able to look up at me, but I see his mud-stained face frown anyway. "Just peachy, actually," he says a bit sarcastic.

I laugh and look over at his position. He attempted to repeat what I had done, and seemed to be succeeding, but not for long. Not only is his broad body a bit to large for this small entrance, but his shirt also got caught on the fence. Just as I'm about to set him free, he makes it worse by starting to shift around again.

"Stop moving!" I command, frustrated.

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes, "I'm just trying to get loose, that's all."

"Well you're not making it any better," I tell him. He sighs and apologizes again. I shake my head. "Just stay still, okay?"

"Okay," he mumbles.

I roll my eyes and turn back to his shirt, which is now a bit ripped due to his squirming. I take the fabric in my hands and begin to untangle it, which doesn't take too long. I'm just worried about him getting stuck again.

I sigh and turn to him. "Okay, your shirt isn't caught on the fence anymore, but-"

"My shirt was caught?!" Peeta asks, a bit worried.

I nod. "Yeah, and you kind of ripped it, but-"

"No! This is like my favorite shirt!" he whines.

"Peeta," I hiss.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Stop being such a baby about your shirt," I tell him angrily

He chuckles. "Sorry for trying to lighten the mood."

I roll my eyes again. "_Anyway_, you might get your precious shirt stuck again, and-"

He gasps. "Oh that can't happen!"

"Stop interrupting me!" I snap. He laughs, and I glare at him as I stand up. "You know what? Fine. You stay stuck!" I begin walking off, but I fall to the ground when Peeta grabs my ankle.

"Don't leave me!" he shouts.

I slightly laugh and crawl back to him.

"I won't leave you," I reassure him. "Yet," I grumble.

"I heard that!" he pouts.

I laugh again. "Sorry!"

I move as close to the fence as I can, kneeling down right next to the entrance. I explain to him that I'm going to push up on the entrance, hoping it'll give him a bit more room.

"On the count of three," he says.

"One, two, go!" I groan as I begin pushing up, but Peeta doesn't budge. "What are you doing?" I hiss.

He shrugs. "Nothing much, what are you doing?"

I glare at him, asking, "Why aren't you going?"

He shrugs again. "You didn't say three."

I groan again as I shout, "Three, dammit!"

Peeta laughs and uses his hands to push himself through. I grouch as I let go of the fence, staring at my hands, which hurt a bit from holding on to the fence too long.

I see Peeta stand up, and dust himself off. "Well that was a work out!" He looks down at me, a bit worried. "Hey are you okay?"

I nod and wipe my hand on my pants, not thinking much of it. They don't hurt too much anymore. I stand and dust myself off as well, and shake my head. "I swear, with you, I can't go anywhere without something weird happening."

He grins. "I make memories!"

I nod, agreeing. "Oh yes."

He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. I flinch, still not used to so much touch. We begin walking in to the woods together.

"Hey Katniss?" Peeta asks.

I look up at him, "Yeah Peeta?"

"How in the hell do you plan on getting me on the other side?" he asks, looking down at me.

I start laughing and shrug. "I guess we'll have to figure that out when we come back."

He nods, and soon I let his arm drop as I walk away from him. "What are you doing?" he asks, clearly curious.

I approach a hollow tree trunk on the ground, and slip out one of my dad's old bow and arrows. "Just making sure we're protected."

He sighs of relief. "Good, because I would _not_ survive without your protection."

I roll my eyes at this town boy who has never had to fight for his life like I have.

We begin walking again, and I tell Peeta to be as quiet as he can, so he can hear and enjoy the sounds of the nature you only find out here.

Peeta does not know the definition of quiet.

The crunching of leaves underneath his feet begins irritating me almost instantly. I constantly hush him, which has no effect on the high sound level of his walking. I can't take it anymore.

I spin around, facing him. "Can you not be loud for five minutes?" I fume. "Five minutes!" I hiss. "Can you do that?"

"Sorry," he mumbles. "I'm not trying to be loud, you know."As we start up walking again, there is no difference between then and now. I groan, and Peeta sighs. "I don't think this is going very well."

"Ya think?" I grumble.

He shakes his head and plops down on one of the roots from the larger trees that has found itself out of the ground. "I think it'll be best if we just sit down for a while. Is that alright?"

I nod and join him.

I don't know how long we've been sitting in this exact same spot, but I can't believe how occupied Peeta has kept me. He's continually pointing out little details I never even knew existed. He talks about how gorgeous they are, and the different colors that are in everything. He goes into great depths in order to describe every least characteristic of everything. The way he explains it all is astonishing, he's so good with words, it's amazing.

He picks up a flower that was by my feet that I probably would have never noticed. I smile as he holds it close to his face, examining it. He handles it delicately, knowing how fragile it is.

He turns to me, and smiles. I watch as his hand moves toward my face, but moves slightly turns. He tucks the bright pink flower behind my ear.

"Beautiful," he breathes. My eyes move up, and I try to see how it looks, but I fail. He lightly chuckles at my attempt.

"Don't laugh, I want to see what it looks like," I tell him.

"It looks fine," he reassures me.

I shrug and he furrows his eyebrows together. "What?"

He moves even closer, mumbling something about the flower not going to stay. I feel his hand mess with it once more, than see him smile as his hand slowly drops. He stays rather close to me, are faces within close proximity. I slightly smile as our gazes catch, grey staring into blue, dark staring into the light. He slowly leans in towards me, and I do the same. Soon, our noses are touching, and are lips brush as he whispers my name. I attempt to do the same for him, but I can't risk voicing all the little things rushing through my head. My eyes begin to close, my heart is pounding in my chest, and my stomach twists with anxiety.

As soon as one of us leans forward, this will be it. Gulping, I move forward, and I can taste his lips, for their barely pressed against mine. I can feel Peeta's mouth starting to open, but I gasp. Both of our eyes snap open as the water from the skies begins to pour down on us. We jump up, and after I grab my bow and arrow, we run off.

_Does that count as a kiss in the rain...?_

I shake my head.

_No. No it does not._

"Do you still want me to be quiet?!" Peeta shouts over the pounding of the rain hitting the trees, laughing.

I laugh as well, screaming back, "Yeah! So shut up!" I don't even bother to stop when I toss my bow and arrow back into the trunk I had found it in. We finally reach the fence, and I remember the difficulty we had when getting in here. "Shit," I grumble to myself.

I turn to Peeta, who was thinking the same thing. "Any ideas?" he says, squinting because he has water dripping over all of his face. I look back at the entrance, and see how wet it is. I decide to check it out. I quickly slide under the fence and stand up on the other side. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" he shouts.

I shake my head. "I'm not leaving you, dork! It's a bit bigger because the rain washed away the dirt at the bottom. I'm pretty sure you can get through without a problem."

He eyes the entrance. "You sure?"

I nod. "Of course."

"If you're wrong-"

"When am I ever wrong?" I interrupt him. He shakes his head and crawls under the fence without a problem. He nearly starts cheering for himself when he stands up next to me. I laugh as we begin to start jogging toward the Seam. "You see! I'm never wrong!"

He laughs and looks forward, then back at me. "I'll race you!"

I grin. "On the count of three?"

He nods. "Just say three this time, okay?"

I smirk. "Of course!" I slightly laugh. "One, two," I take off running, "three!"

"Hey!" Peeta shouts behind me.

I laugh. "I said three this time!"

I beat him to the bakery, and we laugh as we enter together. We head up the stairs, trying to keep everything dry, and straight to his room. He throws me a towel and some of his clothes as I make it to the bathroom. After changing, I walk to the living room with my oversized jersey and sweatpants that Peeta leant me.

"What are we going to watch?" I yawn as I join him.

"I don't know," he yawns back as he smiles.

I take another step, but quickly stop moving. "Hey! That's my spot!" I point to him, who is sprawled out on the couch.

He laughs. "This is my house, you know."

I frown. "But, but... but that's _my _spot!" He rolls his eyes as he continues flipping channels. "Fine," I huff. I grab the blanket on the chair and move towards Peeta.

"I'm not leaving this couch," he says in an almost warning tone.

I shrug and mumble, "Scooch."He raises his eyebrows and I flick my hand. "Scooch," I repeat, yawning. I sit down and he moves himself into the cushions. I lay down with him, pressing my back to his front side. His arm wraps around my stomach as I drape the blanket over us. "Told you this was my spot," I whisper when I get comfortable.

"Well now it's _our_ spot," he mumbles against my hair. I shiver as his breath crashes against my neck. "Are you cold?" He lets go of my stomach to bundle me up in the blankets. His left arm slips under my head as his right arm holds me again. "Better?" he breathes into my neck.

I steady my breathing, and soon find keeping my eyes open difficult. I shirt around and lye on my other side. I bury my face in Peeta's chest as I tuck my right arm close to me. My left arm rests on Peeta's side as our legs entangle themselves. I use my left arm to pull me closer to Peeta's warmth. My body relaxes as he squeezes me slightly.

I hate and love being this close to Peeta. I love it because he's so warm, so peaceful. I get this happy tingly feeling when I'm with him, I can't stop smiling. I hate it because I'm never close enough, and it only reinforces my feelings toward him, plus when I'm not with him I can't stop thinking about him. And I don't like it. At all.

The whole point of being friends with Peeta was to repay my debt so I could stop thinking about him, not have every thought of mine consumed by those blue eyes.

"Good night, Katniss," he mumbles.

"Good night, Peeta."

We sit in silence, our breathing even. He squeezes me again. "I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," I yawn.

_Peeta's a nice friend. _**_Only _**_a friend._

With that nice thought, I drift into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes flutter open to a sleeping Peeta. I smile and draw shapes on his chest. He mumbles something in his sleep, and I rub his arm. I soon receive an aroma of cinammon as he yawns. I see Peeta's blue eyes slowly open.

"I'm still tired," he groggily sighs.

"Me too," I frown. I fidget around, trying to find a comfortable position, but failing.

"And it's not very comfy here, huh?" I shake my head at his question, and he smiles. "Want to lay down in bed?" I nod. "C'mon," he whispers, sitting up. I groan and reluctantly do the same. I don't know what time it is, but I'm still exhausted. He stand up and gestures for me to join him.

"Carry me," I mumble. He smiles and picks me up. His arms scoop under my legs and back, carrying me like a small child. We're soon in his room, in his bed, and under his blankets. Being me, Katniss Everdeen, I should feel very awkward and uncomfortable lying in bed with a boy, but I don't. If it were anyone but Peeta, one of us would be sleeping on the floor. Hell, I wouldn't even be here.

We lay down, facing each other. He automatically takes me in his arms again.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that's right lovlies, you just read over 4 thousand words! Haha. Thank you for reading, and as always, please tell me what you think! Hope ya liked it!<p>

Okay, I know you're probably getting sick of me talking about One Direction, but I'm sorry! I can NEVER shut up about them!

I have changed a couple of usernames and what not for different sites. Everything, meaning my twitter and wattpad, and my NEW intsgram are all under: going2marry1d

My friends and I are organized freaks sometimes so we wanted it all the same!

Haha, thanks for those who do read and follow me! :) Love you!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hate me. Go ahead. I give you permission. My internet being out for a month is no excuse. I've had this long to make amazing chapters, and I just didn't do it. This is pathetic. And I've only gotten it done because I'm home sick. Please... forgive me. Read this... And I'll give you more details at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

Rye

I groan as the sounds from down stairs wake me up. I plop out of bed and drag myself to the stairs. I almost go down, but a quick peak stops me. I grin when I see Peeta and Katniss cuddling on the couch. I rush to Madge's room, and swing the door open, which doesn't wake her up _completely_. I rush to her side and shake her fully awake.

"I'm up!" she hisses as she swats my hand. "What do you want?" she growls, sitting up.

"You're gonna wanna see this," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, mumbling, "This better be worth waking up for."

"Oh trust me, it is." I shake my head. "Besides, it's pretty early, you'll have lots of time to sleep!" She glared at me, grumbling different insults under her breath as she followed me to the stairs. I shushed her and pointed down the stairs. Her eyes widened as she awed, nearly squealing.

"They're so cute!" she shrieked, running down the stairs. I tired to stop her, but by the time I realized she moved, she was already hovering over them.

"Madge!" I hissed as I jumped down the stairs. She was leaning over the two, and I saw Katniss, who I know to be a light sleeper, move a bit. Not thinking, I tackled Madge to the ground, trying to get her away from Peeta and Katniss.

"Rye!" she barley got out, attempting to scream, but was stopped by my hand.

I shushed her once again, and we lied on the ground as we heard them shifting on the couch. After a couple of minutes of silence, Madge shoved me off of her, and she kneeled behind the couch, peering over at them, again, awing.

I joined her, also kneeling, and mimicked her happy youngly girlish voice, "Oh, my baby Peeta is growing up so fast!"

Glaring at me, she hits my arm. I gasp, and pretend to be offended. I leaned over the couch, and was about to smack Peeta just to annoy her, but Madge punched my arm once again, causing me to smack Katniss instead. My eyes widened, as did Madge's as we both ducked, waiting for the rage.

When a couple of minutes pasted, and we didn't hear anything, we thought she was still asleep, and were about to get up, but then we heard whispering.

"I'm still tired," Peeta groggily sighs.

"Me too," Katniss replies. We hear movement, which ends in an unsettled grunt.

"And it's not very comfy here, huh?" Peeta says. "Want to lay down in bed?" he asks. "C'mon," he whispers, sitting up. I guess the answers to his questions were a yes.

I hear Katniss groan and sit up as well.

I then hear Peeta stand up, and Katniss mumble, "Carry me." Madge almost awes, but I cover her mouth so we aren't killed right on the spot. Peeta picks her up and I turn to see his arms scoop under her legs and back, carrying her like a small child.

Peeta walks up the stairs, and as soon as he's out of sight, I sigh of relief, turning to Madge. "Well that was close, huh Madge?" My eyes widen to see that I'm the only one in the room. "Madge?" I whisper, looking around. "Madge?!" I look over to the stairs to see her rushing up them, following the two. I groan as I chase after her.

I quickly catch up to her, because she's too busy sneaking around. I try to snatch her, but she's already managed to slip inside Peeta's room. I enter the room quietly right after her, just to find her sitting on the floor, awing at them once again. Rolling my eyes, I walk right behind her, and tap her shoulder, telling her that we should go now.

Swatting my hand, she points to the bed, where Peet and Katniss lay, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Even I have to admit they're cute," I whisper to her, which gets her to smile brightly. "But we have to go." Frowning, she nods her head as she stands up. Slipping one last look, we finally make it out of Peeta's room.

"They're so adorable!" she squeals. I nod, silently laughing. "I just wish they were together…" I nod, agreeing. We stand in the hall for a few moments, completely quiet, until I gasp, grinning. She looks up at me with a questioningly glance, until she sees my grin. Smirking, she raises an eyebrow, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Cuz," I use my family nickname for her as I put an arm around her shoulder, "of course I'm thinking what you're thinking." I shrug. "I mean, we _are_ cousins after all."

Smiling, she asks, "So, when does plan get Peeta and Katniss together begin?"

"Tomorrow," I nod.

"Tomorrow," she agrees as we walk off to her room, already beginning to plot our scheme

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know, it sucked. But, like, whatever. It's something... right? Agh. Forgive me. I'm only doing a couple more chapters in the story, if not just one. :\ But I'm not so sure as to how it's gonna go. I'm working on it today, and I'll have it up before the end of this week if not earlier. I PROMISE. Alright, don't hold me accountable for that. :l BUT. Don't worry. It'll be long. I swear.<strong>

**Okay, I know people have gotten mad about me posting One Direction stuff on my Wattpad account, and not updating here... but it's because I have people to help for those stories, so they come a bit easier. This... I'm doing it all by myself. So, ya, it's not like those stories are my main priority, it's just they're a bit easier. (Hah, despite the fact that they SUCK-.- FML.)**

** ANYWAY. If anyone wants to help me, PLEASE MESSAGE ME. I'd like some ideas. I know where I wanna take it, but I just need a bit of help getting there is all. I need to develop my ideas. **

**Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, not to mention sticking with me through it all. **

**On my profile there are lists of my profiles like instgram and twitter and wattpad. **

**Oh! And if anyone wants to Kik me, i'm: give_me_love**

**I love you all! Thanks again. Sorry for making my comments longer than the chapter. :( **


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh look! Another Monday and I'm posting! Hah. Monday's aren't too bad after all. Welp. Happy Thanksgiving! Even though it's on Thursday! I asked my mom when Thanksgiving was. She couldn't stop laughing at me. I'm smart, I swear. I just... have my blonde moments, okay? Hehehe...**

**ANYWAY. Here ju go! It is, as requested, long, detailed and full of fluff ;) Hehe. Alright. More details at the end... as ****usual. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

All this week, Madge and Rye have been beyond weird. They've been paying close attention to just about everything, especially Peeta and I's interaction, which doesn't help my swiveled up head. I thought figuring them out was hard, but figuring myself out? Forget it. I'm focussing on those freaks.

They've been watching Peeta and I closely, especially when we're close to each other, or just talking. They whisper to one another, nodding in our direction, smirking. It's so bad even Mr. Mellark has noticed.

"What are they staring at?" he asked me the day before last when Peeta and I were helping him in the kitchen. "I know it's preparation for Reaping week, but that should't mean they have to be so... _freaky_."

At first I agreed with Mr. Millrace, and thought it was just the jitters from the approaching Reaping, I mean, it's our year to get picked. Then again, what do those two have to worry about? They're names are put in less times than Peeta's. That thought was crossed out.

Maybe their worried about Peeta and I? We have our names quite a few times, it's obvious by the way the coaches had us working. We're favorable to win in their eyes, meaning with their power over the reaping, they slipped our names in a few more times.

That may be it. It's the most logical reason. I've been racking my brain all week, and that's all I could think of.

Well, besides the idea of their curiosity about my 'feelings' toward Peeta getting a little out of hand. They wouldn't do that, though. Would they?

I groan as I get out of bed, two more days and it's the Reaping. If my first guess is hopefully right, it all end after that. Of course I'm up before Madge, she's the master of sleeping in. I stretch before slipping out the door and down stairs. I'm just in my pajamas, some comfortable shorts and a loose tank top, because there's no one important downstairs, what's the harm of being a bit undressed?

I smile as I reach the kitchen. Every time I enter, I receive such a happy vibe, and pleasant memories flash through my mind. I always remember the good times Peeta and I have had in this space, it makes me happy. Looking out the window though, I cringe with flashbacks of my bitter past, the time Peeta saved me... his kind heart reaching out to an unfortunate soul in need, not thinking much of it.

I shake my head, not wanting to go back to that. I repaid him. I'm friends with him, right? Of course I am. I mean, I'm here, aren't I?

I walk to the fridge to grab a glass of water, which I down quickly. I sigh as I sit at the table, still trying to figure myself out.

I can't like Peeta, he's an amazing friend, and I can't make it awkward between us. Not to mention our two different worlds, which I shouldn't even get into, because we're judged enough being best friends. I've already decided that even if I do like him, I need to stop, and if I don't, and I'm just going through hormonal crap, then I'll get over it. Eventually.

My internal conflict is disturbed when the door to the front of the bakery creeks open, and Peeta emerges. I smile, glad I've suddenly calmed down, even though it was caused by his presence. He doesn't even so much as look up as he works his way through the kitchen, turns on the radio, and starts off making fresh dough. I don't dare to disturb him. One, because he's concentrating, doing his work. Two, I love watching him kneed the dough, working around the kitchen; I enjoy seeing him do what he loves. When he first walked in, he seemed a bit frustrated, and his not-so-pleasant mood is starting to slowly fade away, but it's still noticeable that he's not completely relaxed.

I stand from the table, not making a noise, as I walk towards the counter. On the opposite side of him, I lean my elbows on the counter, staying unnoticed.

"Morning," I whisper softly, watching his movements falter for a split second.

He smiles, and knowing it's me while continuing to work, he says, "Good morning, Katniss."

We don't keep up a conversation, the company of one another seems enough for both of us to loosen up. I can almost feel how tense he is, though. Something's bugging him.

"Peeta?" I ask, watching the dough slowly soften under the work of his strong hands. I shiver at the thought. Why? I'm not so sure I want to admit the reasoning. He nods his head to acknowledge my question, which I quickly ask, "What's wrong?"

His hands squeeze the dough roughly, and I swallow the lump at the back of my throat. "Nothing," he mumbles.

I tap my fingers on the counter. "Why are you lying to me?" He begins molding the dough, fixing it to whatever pastry he has decided to make, refusing to answer me. "Peeta?" His eyes flash up at me, then dart back down to his work. I sigh as I walk around the counter, and eventually stand behind him. I can't even see over his broad shoulders. I tap on his shoulder, then shake it a bit, but get no response.

I rub my face in aggravation, feeling my cold hands touch my warm face, giving myself an idea. I bite my lip, unsure about my tempting actions, and move towards the quiet Peeta.

I swallow hard, and slip my hands under Peeta's shirt, which earns a questioning "Hm?" from him. I place my cold hands on his warm body, causing him to nearly squeal as he drops his dough. I almost laugh, and run my hands up his back, snaking them around his torso, feeling a new muscle every time my hands move another inch on him. I nearly make my lip bleed as I clap my teeth down, trying to hide my groans. He shivers and reach under his shirt to move my hands, but ends up just gripping my wrists, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I ask once more, resting my cheek on his back. He tries to turn his head to look at me, but fails.

"Just worried, I guess," he mumbles.

"About?" I whisper, feeling his hands rub my arms as my fingers fumble with his muscles.

"You," he breathes out.

I squeeze him a bit, shaking my head, "There's no need, I'm fine."

"Today, yes," he says, "thank God," he mumbles. He takes a deep breath, "but what about Monday?" _The Reaping._ "What happens if-" I feel him shudder.

"I get Reaped?" I finish for him. He nods, almost trembling. "Peeta, don't think about that, okay? Don't worry yourself. Not now at least. You can't anxious the day of, that's all I'm allowing."

He laughs. "I'm glad you're giving my permission to be concerned about you."

I grin. "You're welcome."

We both laugh, and the sound fades, it stays quiet for a while, until the piano from a song echoes in the room, the radio playing it loudly. The song is pretty, even though I haven't heard the words yet.

Peeta turns to me, our arms wrapped around each other as he looks down at me, "Dance with me."

I look at him questioningly as I shake my head. "I dance enough, this is my break. No dancing."

He shrugs, stepping back "I'm giving you permission to dance with me today." He drags me to the center of the kitchen. "You're welcome." The song continues.

"You're better than the best

I'm lucky just to linger in your light."

He bows, grabbing my hand, and holding it in mid air. I laugh at his dorkish ways.

"Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)"

"That's right," he echoes with a wink. I laugh.

"Completely unaware

He rests a hand on my waist, and I do the same but on his shoulder.

"Nothing can compare to where you send me

Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)

And the moments when my good times start to fade"

He grins as he hauls me around the kitchen, singing along to he song. I laugh as he clumsily runs into things, and guesses a few words, making some up to fit into the tune. In no way is this organized or romantic, he isn't even being nice about it, just silly.

_Wait. Did I just say romantic?_

"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed

Sing like a bird,

Dizzy in my head

Spin like a record,

Crazy on a Sunday night."

I shake my head, not caring about my disturbed thoughts at the moment. I continue laughing at Peeta and his attempt to dance.

"You make me dance like fool,

Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold,

Buzz like a bee

Just the thought of you can drive me wild

Oh, you make me smile."

He detaches himself from me, and jumps on the table. I look up at him like he's crazy, because when he falls, I'm not going to catch him. He opens his arms as he sings to me.  
>"Even when you're gone"<p>

"Please don't go though," he frowns. He hides behind his hands, and then opens them up with a goofy smile on, causing me to laugh.

"Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin through the sidewalk crack

And just like that"

He pretends to swipe something.

"You steal away the rain

And just like that"

He puts on a huge smile, making me notice it, and pretends to fall.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed"

He puts a hand on his chest as he mouths words, pretending to sing.

"Sing like a bird,"

He shakes his head back and forth crazily, giving off the impression that he's faint.

"Dizzy in my head"

He turns once in a circle.

"Spin like a record,"

He winks at me as he hip thrust, causing me to turn red from embarrassment and laughing so hard. _I'm loosing oxygen over here!_

"Crazy on a Sunday night"

He again attempts to dance.

"You make me dance like fool,"

He pretends to choke.

"Forget how to breathe"

He shakes his hands and grins, trying to seem somewhat important.

"Shine like gold,"

He hums as he puts his hands on his back, making him look like he has wings.

"Buzz like a bee"

He shrugs and hip thrusts again.

"Just the thought of you can drive me wild"

He chuckles and smiles at me.

"Oh, you make me smile"

He sighs and actually sings to me.

"Don't know how I lived without you"

He kneels on the table to get closer to me.

"'Cuz every time that I get around you"

He gestures to me with his hands, nearly touching my cheek. I grin and sing with him.

"I see the best of me inside your eyes

You make me smile"

I smile at him as I move closer to him, and he pulls me up on the table. He grabs my hand and intertwines it with mine, still looking straight into my eyes, singing on his own.

"You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe"

His voice is soft, and he tilts his head down toward mine.

"Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee"

His cheek finally leans against mine, and I feel his breath hit my ear as he sings to me.

"Just the thought of you can drive me wild"

He nearly grunts, and kisses my cheek. He pulls back, though, and all signs of his past growing lust is gone as he merely smiles at me. He grabs my hand again, holding it in mid air, and places a hand on my waist. I'm barely able to put my hand on his shoulder before we start dancing around the table, laughing, singing together.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed

Sing like a bird,

Dizzy in my head

Spin like a record,"

He pulls back and jumps off the table, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Crazy on a Sunday night"

He turns back to me and opens his arms. I shake my head, but jump down to him anyway.

"You make me dance like fool,"

He catches me, and as I wrap my arm around his neck, he spins me around, both of us laughing.

"Forget how to breathe

Shine like gold,"

He puts me back on the ground, and I run off, him chasing after me. I throw his dough and flour at him, trying to slow him down, which he does the same to me.

"Buzz like a bee"

Soon, both the kitchen and us are absolutely dirty. He snatches me up once more, and places me on the counter.

"Just the thought of you can drive me wild"

I sit there, a complete mess, laughing and just look at him.

"Oh, you make me smile"

He's leaning on the counter, my right leg caught between his two.

"(Oh, you make me smile)"

Our faces are quiet close, and we're breathing heavily.

"Oh you make me smile"

He laughs once more and I spin my head from him to look at the time. I quickly turn back to him, and am met my his lips on was probably just trying to kiss my cheek. _Whoops._ Great. Something else that's going to be awkward. I'm about to pull away and begin apologizing, my lips already forming words, when Peeta's hand squeezes my knee. My eyes widen. _What is he doing?!_ The movement of my lips are returned by his, expect his seem intentional.

"(Oh, you make me smile)"

My hand rests on his cheek, my intentions being to help my pull away, but now, I just can't seem to do it. It feels so nice...

_Well that was creepy._ His lips are so soft, and the way they move…

_Yup. Even creepier._

Despite the flour on him, he tastes good too…

_Oh yeah. It's now beyond creepy- a whole new level called Katniss Everdeen_.

I can't fight it. I want to roughly go at it, but I feel it's better to take it slowly and softly, which I do. The last words of the song play out as our kiss lingeringly ends.

"Oh you make me smile."

My eyes flutter open to see Peeta not at all disturbed. He crookedly grins at me, and I return the facial expression. I don't feel weird, I just feel confused. We need to talk about it.

Just as we're about to open our mouths to more than likely discuss what just happened, a peppy Rye flies through the door, with a cranky Madge behind him. "What we miss this morning?" he nearly screamed.

_Only everything._

Peeta quickly turned to the two of them, laughing, "Oh, just one of our fights, that's all."

I nod in agreement, but Rye doesn't seem to be buying it. I shake my head. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. I'm dirty and sticky thanks to Peeta, and the girls are coming over so-"

Rye is attempting to hide a snicker as he begins, "That's what she-"

I glare at him. "Yes. That is what I said, Rye. Thank you." I push past him, saying I'll be back in a bit, and to try to keep the pervertedness to a minimum.

I'm glad we got dirty, because the shower is a great place to think.

_Oh Lord. Here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :) <strong>

**I honestly didn't plan on.. well... that. Hahahaha. But I think it turned out good. Please don't prove me wrong. :l But do review! :D It was almost 3,000 words! Which is pretty long compared to last chapter!**

**Ok. Down to business! Ha. Urm. I'm going to have only a few more chapters for this story, due to the fact that the Reaping is coming up! Because of this chapter, you may be like oh, she's got the Reaping all wrong and blah blah blah. Ya no. It's my version. That's right y'all. ;) Heh. You'll understand it more NEXT chapter, or the one after that. So, ya!**

**FLUFF. Hehehee. Lots of it. Just because there won't be too much after this :( Reaping, remember? :,(**

**Uhhh. Ideas? Kik me: give_me_love**

**Or just PM me!**

**Wattpad and instagram accounts are on my profile. Trying to hit 200 followers on my personal :D marisa_9998 I know it's dorkish. oh 200! Big whoop. But who's not going to be complaining when she has 1000 followers? THIS GIRL. Agh. I'm a terrible person.**

**Ok. I wanna post other stories on here, just because I have a lot of ideas. But like I need help. In volunteers? Please? Save me? .-. Hah. :| **

**Ok yah! Done! **

**Hoped you liked it. Review and message me. LOVE YA.**


	22. Chapter 22

**You can hate me later! :(**

**Read, review, and there's more at the bottom, just like old times! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two<p>

I scurry up the stairs and into the closest bathroom, straight to the shower. I sigh of relief as the hot water hits my back. After I loosen my hair from my braid, I groan as I run my hands through it under the water, letting the soap slip out. With the over bearing silence, I resort to thinking about Peeta, and all that he is to me.

I bite my lip and clench my eyes closed, not wanting to go in depth with my 'feelings'. Honestly, I wish it would all just go away. I wish I was hallow, and incapable of loving anyone or anything but Prim.

It's not like he feels the same way. That kiss was a mistake, and was all in the spur of the moment. He doesn't feel for me, not like that at least. I have too much going on to feel like this. I have no time for boys. My troubling self outweighs my teenage self. The demons inside of me constantly weigh me down; I wasn't made to love, it is simply impossible.

I groan as I shake my head; I'm tired of thinking. I finish cleaning myself, and switch off the facet. I wrap a towel around myself, and dry my hair. Realizing I forgot to bring extra clothes, I peek my head ouzt the door, checking if the hall is empty. Seeing no one, I tiptoe towards Madge's room, praying that I go unnoticed.

"I love your choice of clothing," I hear Rye snicker behind me.

I turn to him, rolling my eyes, "Gee, thanks." He laughs as his eyes wander from the tip of my head to the ends of my toes. "Way to be subtle," I scoff.

He shrugs, "I have no shame," he winks, "you should know that by now."

"I'm not in the mood, Rye," I glare at him. He gives me a suspicious look as I turn away from him, completing my journey to Madge's room. I slip on my clothes and braid my hair, not caring too much as to how it looks.

Walking out of her room, I nearly run into Peeta. Despite my worries of an awkward atmosphere, he smiles welcoming at me. I become nervous as he asks me to join him in the living room. I follow him closely, and sit on the opposite end of the couch from him. He looks at me strangely, as if I should be sitting close to him like I always do. He quickly brushes it off and turns to me.

"Katniss," he sighs. All I can think is that he's about to bring up the whole kiss thing, and I feel like running. "I'm really worried about tomorrow…" My body begins to relax, realizing he's merely worried about the Reaping.

I slide over to his side of the couch, and rub his arm soothingly. "Peeta, it's fine, there's no need to be worried!" I feel like I'm a terrible liar.

He shakes his head. "Yes there is! You know our names are in there way more than five times!" He runs his hand through his hair, and looks at the ground, just as he does every time he's nervous or upset. "I couldn't live with myself if you got Reaped… you could get hurt!"

"I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt," I frown. He looks up at me with a sad face, and it makes me feel worse. "Don't look at me like that! You're making me feel bad!"

He almost laughs,"I don't mean too!"

I smile at him, and hug him. He seems almost surprised, but he holds me, and I feel him calming down.

I understand his worry. I mean, the Reaping is something everyone at our age dreads, it's absolutely ridiculous. Two teenagers are reaped from each District, one girl and one boy. Each teenager has their name entered at least five times, but those with high athletic, social, performing as well as style skills can have their names entered as many times as their coaches please. This is where Peeta's worry comes in. Peeta and I's names are undoubtedly in the reaping multiple times due to our coaches favoring our athleticism. I fear that Prim's name might be dropped in multiple times from her great social skills.

The capitol sees participating in the Hunger Games as a huge honor, but most of the Districts see it as not only pointless, but humiliating. The Hunger Games is a test of strength, agility, socialism, talent and style; each teenager, or 'tribute', goes through a series of trials to determine the best of the boys and girls. Before the games initially begin, each District's tributes receive two weeks of rigorous training.

Most of the Districts see the Hunger Games as ridiculous because it's basically pointless. If you fail the Hunger Game's tests, and are eliminated, you are not affected; if you pass all of the Hunger Game's tests, and win, you receive riches for not only yourself, but your District. But the dangers of the Hunger Games are clearly prominent: the strength and agility challenges are menacing and hazardous, they cause several accidents each year. People do get hurt, sometimes breaking bones, sometimes getting killed; these are merely seen as weakness in a District, which causes the tribute to be eliminated.

The Capitol created this 'test' to prove the strength of our nation, and to reward those better than most. It has been proven from the past 73 Hunger Games that District 1 and 2 have the strongest of Panem, which explains their riches. District 12, on the other hand, has had only 2 winners, or Victors.

The reason Peeta is so afraid of me being reaped is because of how District 12 tributes are treated. Because we are predicted to never win, our tributes are usually bullied and tend to get injured purposely. Most of our tributes either come home beaten and broken, or don't come home at all. Either way, I see why Peeta would be worried. I myself am worried. For Prim, Peeta, Gale and I. We all have a chance of being reaped tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Nicely dressed for the Reaping, Prim and I head out to meet Peeta. In the town square, he stands wearing a dress shirt and pants, waiting for us.<p>

"You look very pretty, Primrose," he smiles. She smiles back as she thanks him, loving both the compliment and the sweet use of her full name. "And you look beautiful, Katniss," he sweetly smiles at me. I smile back, loving the truth behind his compliment.

"You look very handsome," I tell him.

We stand smiling at each other for a while, until I hear Prim squeal with excitement, "Gale!" I turn to see my best friend picking her up, complimenting her on her dress. "Look Katniss! It's Gale!"

I laugh and nod, giving Gale a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while," he says sadly, but keeps his smirk.

"I know," I frown. "I've missed you."

"Of course you have," he winks.

I laugh, truly missing our banter. I've been really caught up in reuniting with Peeta that I've completely neglected Gale and I's relationship. "After today," I tell him, "we'll be hanging out more," I smile.

"Sounds like a deal," he smiles back.

Without words, we let each other know that it's time to go. I grab Prim's hand as we begin the process of signing in. I feel Peeta behind me, and am glad he has waited for me. Gale moves ahead of us, but I know Peeta has stayed with me.

I squeeze Prim's hand, for we must part our separate ways. She turns and hugs me tight, still very frightened. I smile at her, whispering to that everything will be fine, and I kiss her forehead. She seems to calm down with my affection, and she manages to walk away with a smile.

I, on the other hand, am actually starting to feel nervous. I know there's a small chance of her getting picked, but there's still a chance. I try to relax myself, but the only thing that helps is Peeta's voice.

"She'll be fine," he whispers behind me. Without turning around, I nod, beginning to feel more comfortable. He kisses the side of my head, "I'll see you right after all of this, okay?" I nod once again, and smile, not caring about people's looks. We continue on to our assigned areas. Though Peeta has brought back my confidence, two people we still be reaped.

The moving of people's feet finally subdue as a pale-skinned lady with pink hair steps on to the stage. She brightly smiles at the crowd, and the rituals of this horrid reaping continues. I try to ignore it all, but the sound of her heels catch my attention. I know she's walking towards the bowl filled with the girls names. The crumpling of paper echoes, until her victim has been chosen. Again her heels click along the wood, until she returns to her microphone. She clears her throat as she unwraps the deadly paper in her hands.

"Primrose Everdeen."

My heart stops, and I can feel Prim crying. It almost hasn't hit me, until I look over to see Peeta, more panicked than I am. Without a second thought, I shove people out of my way. No one is going to keep me from saving my sister. I fight and I hit, until I am in the clear path between the boys and the girls.

Nothing comes out of my throat but screams. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout over and over, as if I haven't been heard yet. My adrenaline slows as I realize that EVERYONE has heard me. Prim seems very confused, she may have not even known this could happen. She begins shaking her head, tears filling her blue eyes. "Go," I sternly command her; I don't think I've ever been that cross with her.

I'm about to push her back when I see Peeta from the corner of my eye. He picks Prim up, shushing her cries. He tries to touch me, but the Peacekeepers shove me towards the stage. Peeta walks back with Prim, never putting her down. I'm not sure what's going to happen as I ascend the stairs towards this lady, it's like my memory of every other Reaping is erased. But I doubt any other Reaping went like this.

This woman seems more excited than ever. She claps her hands and grabs me, pulling me towards the microphone. "Now what's your name?" she beams.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say with the little power left in my voice.

She gasps, "Now that was your sister, wasn't it?" With a small nod of my head, I continue. "Well we don't want her stealing all the glory now do we," she laughs. "Let's hear it for our very first volunteer and newest tribute!"

The silence is almost disturbing, yet comforting. Every single person touches their three middle fingers to their mouth, then holds them up to me. I'm both touched and afraid with this offer of admiration, this sign of goodbye.

Not understanding any means of tradition but the Games, she continues with the Reaping. "Hopefully the boys can match up with that much excitement," she nearly giggles. I hang my head low. I don't even want to pay attention, it can't get any worse than it already has. She unravels her paper, "Gale Hawthorne!"

My head snaps up as my eyes lock with Gale, whose face is hardened, masking his fear. He begins to make his way up to the stage, when I hear harder footsteps. My focus moves behind Gale, where I see Peeta has put down Prim, and has begun to speed up his pace. I shake my head, but it doesn't stop him.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta hollers as he pushes through Peacemakers, forcing himself next to Gale. Peeta has always been inches smaller than Gale, and now with them standing right next to each other, you can see how much more intimidating Gale is verses Peeta. But Peeta just doesn't care.

Gale is both confused and disgusted by Peeta's act of heroism. "No," he spits at him. He shoves Peeta away from himself. "You can't keep her alive like I can," he hisses.

Gale tries to walk away, but Peeta roughly grabs on to his arm. "She can win on her own!" Peeta shakes his head, roughly forcing Gale towards him. Despite Peeta being smaller, he's probably just as strong as Gale. "But I can't keep Prim and their mother alive like you can." Gale's face softens as he looks towards me. "You need to stay here and help them."

Gale looks back toward Peeta, and nods, understanding the logic behind Peeta's idiotic reasoning. He clasps Peeta's shoulder, "You keep my Catnip safe," he tells him, attempting to seem stern.

"I will," Peeta smiles. Gale's hand drops as he lets Peeta pass him. Peeta makes his way towards me, towards the stage, towards his death, our death. I don't know what to think, let alone feel. I'm empty inside as the Capital lady repeats her actions with Peeta as she had done with me. She tries to ask him questions behind his reasoning of volunteering, but she quickly stops.

"I'll save those juicy secrets for the interviews," she smiles. She turns to me, then back to Peeta. "Ladies and gentlemen, our District 12, 74th Annual Hunger Games Tributes!"

Again, there is no applause. I see Peeta turn to me, and I can't help but run to him for a hug. I don't care that this lady with a pink wig is confused about our affection, nor do I care that everyone in my district sees me with Peeta. Knowing that there won't be moments where he can just hug me anymore nearly breaks me. I needed this hug now.

"Now they'll really have some questions in the interviews," she smirks at us as she directs us off the stage. I don't know who I'd rather have standing next to me right now. Gale would obviously be a better partner for agility, and I would have the chance of coming home to Peeta. But Peeta is what will keep me together for the next few weeks; I'm not going to be able to get through this without him.

No matter what is better or what I prefer, this is what's happening. I'm going to have to learn how to fight even harder than before. Peeta and I are going into the Hunger Games together… but only one of us can come out victorious.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. My. God. <strong>

**Has it really been a year?**

**I'M SO SORRY D,:**

**I've gotten so many lovely Reviews that have honestly motivated me to start up again.**

**I haven't been writing, so this was really hard, but A LOT of fun. I missed this, and when it started flowing easier, it made me really happy!**

**Hopefully I can keep it up. Because this is the end of this! Would y'all want me to make a sequel? That was my original plan... but I'll need help with ideas for the challenges of the Games. I have nothing for them except for the agility and maybe the style one. **

**Help :(**

**I've missed y'all a lot. Hopefully y'all have stuck with me? **

**Review, and leave me some love 3 :) **

**I might be writing more now!**

**~Marisa~**


End file.
